Darkness in the Light
by TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul
Summary: Well my names Bella Swan, and I'm all but a broken Witch, I'm trapped in a world were I'm neither human, nor supernatural. When taking the easy way out is no longer an option, enough is enough and all there is left to do is fight!Warning Abuse ..
1. Blinded

**_Hey everyone welcome to my story!  
Hope you all enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favour fire.  
But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate.  
To say that for destruction ice, is also great, and would suffice..._**

As I sat in my room waiting to hear the cruiser drive away, my heart began to race with adrenaline, this was the best part of my day, the freedom from hell itself. I held my breath until I could no longer hear the tyres screech around the bend, or the distance purr of the engine. As I went to my window I could see no cars on the road, I couldn't hear anything heading towards the house, but I waited another five minutes before I even contemplated moving from my room.

There was only one good thing about having a cop for a so called father, and when I say only one good thing, that's what I mean only one. The single good quality about my father was his early starts, the house would be empty from the time he went to work till the time I came home from school. As I walked into the bathroom I noticed the new shatters on the mirror. Charlie enjoyed seeing blood, he enjoyed it even more when he saw my blood. I looked down at my hand and noticed the small cuts that still had tiny fragments of glass still wedge into my skin. Without screaming out or even crying I picked at each of the little pieces and washed them down the sink. Once that was done I wrapped my hand in my last bandage, I groaned thinking that I would have to use the little bit of money I had saved on buying more bandages.

As I looked into the broken mirror I could see the dried blood on my forehead matting with my bangs. There was a long cut from the side of my temple and down to my ear, the redness outline would be easy enough cover with makeup and if I did my hair correctly I would be able to cover it completely. As I put makeup over my scars and bruisers I winced slightly at the new purple handprint that appeared over my left cheekbone.

I ran downstairs being careful not to trip on anything that would cause me even more harm to my already broken body. As I surveyed over my so called home I noticed three things, lack of food, lack of family photos and the unhealthy amount of empty beer cans scattered all over the living room floor. The fridge was filled with nothing but alcohol.

Welcome to the life of one Isabella Marie Swan, the only witch in the world that is useless. When I was little I possessed all the magic in the world, anything I wanted to do I could do just with the click of my fingers. But now I was powerless, if I wanted to even move a pencil that was right in front of me I could maybe move it an inch but then I would be knocked out for days trying to recover. So this is my life, I was to walk around on this earth as a weak, pathetic, good for nothing witch. I was all but a mere human.

The walk to school was draining as usual, the only advantage I had at this very moment was that it wasn't raining, yet. As I walked into the lot I could hear other student busily talking with their friends, gossiping about what they did on the weekend, the boys they liked or the newest gossip in Forks was the arrival of a new family. I felt somewhat relieved when I heard there were new kids arriving. The attention that the rest of the student body used to give me would now be focused on someone else.

"Out of my way freak!" I felt a sudden jolt in my back and I started to fall forwards, I braced myself before hitting the ground, I tried to hold onto my books, but as soon as my elbow slammed into my ribs I couldn't hold onto anything anymore. I looked up and noticed my books were scattered everywhere, other students just kept walking past me, not even glancing down to see if I was all right.

I picked up my stuff and silently walked back to my locker. Forcing back my tears as I stuck my books into my locker and grabbed out my English books, I would never cry at school, never. I would never give anyone the satisfaction of seeing me hurt, they would never completely break me.

All I wanted to do was gain my strength back and fight back for my life, gain what little respect I had left for myself and change my life.

I walked into my first class before the bell even rang so that I could get the back row and blend in into the background so that no one would even notice me. I was surprised that the teachers even knew I existed back here, they never called on me during class and they never spoke to me privately.

I kept my head down and focused on my book in front of me as the room started to fill up, I could hear the daily gossip continue, something about a shiny car and muscles?

Today seemed to start off quiet good, there were no mentions of me when people walked in, the only thing that happened was my book incident and the one paper ball that got throat at my head at the start of class, but all in all a good start.

"Tyler enough, now class I would like you to all welcome in our new students they have just moved down from Alaska, I know that you will all do your best to make them feel welcome." I looked up and saw a god like creature standing in the doorway, and by his side was a young girl who reminded me of a little pixie out of fairy tales I remember from a kid. She was lucky; she had a brother to stand up for her when everyone starts to call her short stuff. I looked back at my work and continued writing my English essay.

"Right well take a seat anywhere and just follow along." I heard the chair next to me scrape along the ground, probably taking the chairs to sit at the end of a table.

"Hi my names Alice," even her voice was amazing; I wonder which of the boys she was talking to, they were probably crushing on her already.

"Hello?" maybe the guy was rejecting her, not likely. Suddenly a hand appeared on top of mine and I jumped. I looked up and saw that she was talking to me; she hadn't moved the chair to sit somewhere else, she was sitting next to me. Why?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward," I looked at them both, they were both absolutely stunning every part of their features were perfect nothing like mine.

"Hello," I barely managed a whisper, too be completely honest I was shocked that my voice even worked properly the only sounds that ever came out of my mouth were screams or whimpers. I never found the use of talking anymore, no one ever wanted to hear my voice and no one cared what I had to say, so why bother. A simple nod, smile or shake of the head seemed to get me through my days, but here right now I was forced to speak.

"Today class you are to continue on with your essays, they are due by the end of the week. And there are no extension... yes I'm talking to you Mr Crowley." I kept my focus on my work, never daring to let my eyes wander around the room.

"Now Edward and Alice..." I droned out as the teacher came and spoke to the new students individually about the assignment we were working on. The last thing I needed was for them to think I was eavesdropping and have something against me.

The bell rang and I gathered my stuff up quickly and headed for the door. Just as I walked through someone pushed me against the frame and all my books fell to the ground, again. Stupid Tyler, this was his signature greeting. One time I stayed back in class waiting for him to leave first but that was a bad idea. Let's just say I had to buy all knew books after that. So I would continue to allow him this tiny bit of humility to save myself from worse torture.

I sighed and gathered my stuff together as I reached for my diary another hand was down handing it to me. I looked up and it was him, Edward. I looked into his beautiful golden eyes and blushed. _God dammit Bella get it together, now you're going to be called Rotten Tomato again. _

"Here you go," he held out my diary and I cautiously took it. I was all but expecting him to tear it apart, light it on fire or worse read it. Although there were no words on my diary, only pictures.

I placed it back on my pile and stood up, my foot got caught and my knee started to buckle from underneath me.

"Here..." suddenly I felt a strong current run through my elbow and through my entire arm. I looked down and noticed Edward's hand rested on my arm holding me up steadily. My heart started to race, the currently still flowing through my body I clutched my books closer to my chest before pulling away.

"Sorry," was all I could say before running off, I didn't turn to see who was looking at me, or more importantly if he was looking at me. As I made it back to my locker without anyone tripping me, I slammed the metal door against the wall and grabbed my history books and my homework and walked to my next class. As I walked into the room I placed my homework on the front table and moved quickly to my seat, still at the back of the room.

The class was interrupted again with another new student. His name was Jasper Hale, he was directed to sit next to Ben in the row in front of me. As he walked down the aisle he looked at me and flinched slightly, his eyes bore into mine. Normally I would completely flip out with someone staring at me like he did, but for once I did not. I felt, calm. The class went quickly, for some reason that same calm feeling I felt at the start of class lasted the entire session. This was probably the first time in forever that I spent a class with a guy so close to me and it didn't cause me to panic half way through.

The bell rang snapping me out of my calm state and I quickly made my way outside to my small place of sanctuary. The normal routine for any student at lunch time would be to race off to the cafeteria and meet up with all your friends, grab some lunch and just sit and talk, laugh just simple take a break, sadly that wasn't the same for me.

**EPOV**

_Great another day and another school, _there was nothing that would spike my interest today.

Walking into the new school was agonising, me and my two brothers and two sisters were stuck again with the constant stares and the same old fantasies flashing around in their pathetic little minds. We received our schedules from front office, not that we didn't already know what classes we were in, and walked to our first class. Alice and I had English together, which I was silently glad for, at least then we could share the attention and not have to be dealing with it on my own.

English would be one of the only subjects other than music that I could actually enjoy repeating over and over again. But everything else seemed pointless, with the photographic minds and the extreme brain power there was nothing really new that a vampire could really learn.

"Tyler enough, now class I would like you to all welcome in out new students they have just moved down from Alaska, I know that you will all do your best to make them feel welcomed." Looking at all the new faces, I noticed which of the girls were going to be a problem, and which of the boys were going to try and clone us to be us.

I handed my paper to Mr. Bright and he told me to take a seat. Limited choices made it easy, back row. As I walked down the aisle behind Alice I took in the girl who was sitting by herself, she was different to all the others in this class, she didn't stare at us we walked in, she didn't ogle us or even make any motion of even noticing us as we entered the room. Alice sat down next to the girl and secretly I thanked her, the last thing I wanted to do was to get another little follower.

"Hi my names Alice," I looked over to Alice trying to make conversation with the girl, typical Alice friends with everyone. I looked up at the girl, why didn't she respond. It didn't even look like she noticed Alice was talking to her.

"Hello?" This made me curious, I never liked to listen into a teenage girls mind, but from her nothing there wasn't a sound from her. Alice put her hand on hers and she jumped for her life. Maybe she was deaf... I don't know but something wasn't right with her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you I'm Alice this is my brother Edward" I looked up at her and smiled, and nothing she was empty no response nothing she just turned away from us and went back to her work.

"Hello" she said under her breath, what was wrong with girl... Alice turned to look at me

"_Edward what's going on? What's she thinking?" _Alice thought. I just shrugged, of all my years I had never encountered someone like her, oblivious to us and most of all she was immune to my mind reader.

"_...Edward did you hear me?" _I just nodded to Alice.

"Alice she's silent" I spoke so softly that none of the humans could hear us.

"_You can't read her!" _she gasped out. I just shook my head.

After a long and repetitive class the bell finally rang, I slowly gathered up my stuff. The young girl picked up her things quickly and walked straight past us. Just as she made it to the door Tyler knocked into making her drop all her books onto the ground.

"_ha-ha stupid freak"_ his mind mocked her as he ran off with his friends high fiving them as they laughed back at the girl. I watched as every other member of the student body walk past her not even bothering to look down and see if she was ok, some of them even actually stepped on her things.

"_Assholes, complete and utter incompetent low life sorry excuse for human beings. How can they possible treat another person like that!" _Alice's mind was furious. I blocked out her mind and quickly walked over to the young girl and picked up her diary and held it out to her.

"Here you go" her eyes widened when she heard my voice, her hand lifted slowly and shook as she took it from me. Her heart started to race, her breath grew hectic. She went to stand up but her legs buckled from underneath her, instincts took over and my hand shot out and held her elbow steadying her on her feet. As soon as my hand touched her, her whole body froze, her heart seem to skip a beat. Then she pulled away from me quickly. CRAP! My hands were colder than anything, she responded how anyone would respond she pulled away and ran from me.

"Sorry" she spoke so softly it was even hard for me to hear.

"Edward, hi"... I got up and looked at a chirpy little girl standing in front of me, I put on my fake smile

"_Oh god he is absolutely perfect, I could so like eat him out completely!"_her mind made me internally shiver

"My names Jessica, I was wondering if you would like join me for lunch" I tried so hard not to roll my eyes at her.

"Thank you Jessica, but I have plans with my family for lunch" I tried to smile politely

"_Oh look who's playing hard to get, he's so into me right now" _I didn't say anything else and all I could possibly do was walk away.

At the cafeteria there were people staring at my family comments made everything.

"Yo Bro, anything interesting going on, on the wave link" Emmett spoke out placing his fake plate of food on the table; I rolled my eyes he was full of muscle not a lot of brain.

"No, just that we're totally amazing and that everyone wants us" he laughed at this.

_Edward what's wrong, your emotions are everywhere..._ this was Jasper, my more cautious brother he can sense and manipulate every emotion in the room.

"The girl" I looked over at Alice "In English" she nodded "I couldn't hear her" my family looked as stunned as I was when I discovered this.

"What do you mean you couldn't hear her" Jasper spoke out.

"I don't know I can hear everyone else but not her"

"Who cares, she's just a human" this was Rose, plain and brutal as ever. The topic was dropped almost instantly although I could still hear all the panic in their minds. I would wait until we got home to speak to Carlisle about it, he would know. The sounded and we all placed our uneaten lunches in the trash and headed off to our next classes, for me it was Biology and I had a sinking feeling something was going to happen.

**BPOV**

I looked at my watch and knew that it was almost time. Walking back to my locker was lonely, the bell had yet to ring and the halls were still quiet. I grabbed my biology things and headed towards the science block. As I walked through the door I felt a sense of piece wash over me, the room was still dark and there was not a person in site. This was the one subject that I was alone for, the desks were only suited for two people and I was just lucky enough to be on my own.

I truly loved biology, not only because I didn't have a lab partner but I truly enjoyed learning it. After a few weeks of Mr. Banner forcing me upon other groups and the constant complaints of the other student he gave up and let me work on my own, secretly he gave me extra work to push me. He really wasn't a bad teacher, if anything he was the only one I could trust. He constantly tried to help me by putting me in groups with other 'nice' people, like Angela. She would be the only person who would happily sit next to me and not expect anything from me.

The bell rang, and then came the onslaught of people. Everyone piled in and sat at their usual tables, I was re-reading the chapter that we were working on today when Mr Banner walked in the room holding an extra bio book he caught my eyes and smiled lightly but my eyes were focused on the extra book in his hands. I knew exactly what this meant one of the new students was in the class and the only seat was next to me.

"Ok ok settle down, Mr. Cullen you may take a seat at the back" great... my sanctuary of being alone was now bombarded. I just kept my eyes down and prayed that we had no more partner practical classes for the remainder of the year, even though I knew that was a pointless plea, of course we would its BIOLOGY...

Edward walked forward and put his books down on the table and sat down next to me. I could feel his eyes staring at me as if he was waiting for me to say something. I was about to look up and politely say hello when Mr Banner started the class saving me from the awkward conversation.

"Ok so today we are observing the stages of mitosis, of maneria a.k.a flatworks. Each team will have 5 slides that will need to be identified and placed in correct orders. Miss Malory will you please hand out the slides 5 per table?" I heard her get up and hand around the slides to each table, and then she reached ours.

"Oh Edward if you like, you can come and join Jessica's and my team, I would hate for you to be here with the freak" I flinched at the nick name they had given me.

_Man if I had my powers I would so make her pay for that, I would make them all pay_. I sighed. There was no way I was getting them back, Charlie wouldn't let me. He'd kill me before he'd let me go, I bet you if I had died no one would even notice, maybe Mr Banner but that its, Angela maybe too. I just sighed. I just waited for Edward to accept Lauren's offer and leave so that I could have my privacy back

"No thank you, I'm fine right here" I looked up at him stunned, he wanted to stay, why? I looked back up at Lauren and she basically just spat at his rejection and moved onto the next table. Edward seem to have a smug look on his face as he turned back to face me and smiled. A small smile reacted from my lips automatically; I was shocked this was probably the first time in forever that I smiled voluntarily.

"I never caught your name, I'm Edward Cullen" was he really asking me my name, why no one wanted to know my name.

"Bella" that's all I said and looked back at the slides I grabbed one and placed it under the microscope in front of us. Instantly knowing what it was, it really wasn't difficult. There was a team sheet in the middle of us and I scribbled down the answer. Edward looked over at it and smiled. _Well that explains it then, he sat here for the answers, sit with the nerd and she does all the work._

"Would you mind if I checked it?" _well there goes that theory_ I all but shook my head. He pulled the microscope closer towards him and looked at it for a brief second. He picked up the next slide and replaced it under the microscope.

"Prophase..." was he guessing or did he actually know the answer. He twisted the microscope towards me, when I reached out for it his hand touched mine and I panicked, I pulled it back and placed it in my lap, that same current that I felt earlier shot back through my hand. I didn't bother to look up at him, I knew I was probably freaking him out now.

_Dammit Charlie was really starting to get to me_, I was never like this, afraid of contact. Especially men, but now after everything I've been through its just instincts.

"I'm not going to hurt you" I finally looked up at him, and he looked so sincere so honest with his words, not only that his eyes seemed to hold all truth. I just nodded and gave him a fake smile trying to act a normal as possible. I took the microscope and looked at the new slide and well no surprise he was right. As I changed the slide over I looked at it as quick as I could not wanting to seem like I was dumb, or that I was just guessing before. It felt weird for me wanting to pleas someone else, what felt weirder was the fact that I cared what Edward thought of me. So far he was the only person I had ever met that truly seemed honourable.

"Anaphase" I whispered not wanting to look at him. I could feel his eyes staring at me, I knew the look he probably was giving me the '_she's crazy why am I stuck with her?' _

I snapped the next slide in and moved the microscope slowly over in Edward's direction. Keeping my eyes down I noticed in the corner of my eyes him lean down to look.

"Metaphase, did you wanna check it?" I looked back at him and he had this tiny smirky grin on his face. It almost made me laugh. I shook my head and looked back down at the sheet as he wrote the answer down. He changed the slide and moved the microscope back over to me.

"Last one" I looked up and he nodded towards the microscope. For once in my life I was actually enjoying having a partner, I enjoyed the fact that he wasn't laughing at me, that he wasn't making fun of me or most importantly he actually wanted to sit with me. I looked at it quickly and knew what it was I looked for the answer sheet, but Edward had it right in front of him with a pen in his hand waiting for me to speak.

_Why did he have to hog it_! I sighed

"Interphase" and then we were done. Great, another half an hour to sit here and do nothing normally I would jump at the chance to sit alone and do nothing, but with having a certain god sitting next to me made it virtually impossible to concentrate. So I opened my text book and started reading through the next chapters work, trying to at least. I couldn't believe that I had talked more in the last 20 minutes than I have in the past year.

I looked at Edward and he was staring at me again, it was making me really uncomfortable, and what was he looking at. His eyes glanced down to my hands and they widened in horror. I followed his gaze and looked at my right hand. Down my left hand and noticed that my sleeves of my sweater had risen and you now see the white bandage that was wrapped around my hand I quickly pulled my sweater over my hand and placed both my hands into my lap under the table.

**EPOV**

We finished our tests and I was now waiting for the bell to go off so that I could go home. I looked over to Bella and was trying to read her, attempting to read her thoughts but that didn't work, no matter how hard I tried to concentrate on her mind I would get nothing but silence. I looked at her trying to study her, her face was pale and beautiful she had a natural beauty that didn't require any makeup. Her neck was covered by her sweater there was a slight scratch on her neck but the main part of the scratch was covered up. I looked down her arms they were thin her whole body was slim, my eyes reached to her hands, soft gentle but froze when I noticed her right hand; her hand was bandaged, but seemed a homemade job. I faintly make out the small red cuts through her bandages, any human eyes would never be able to detect them but with my site I could see it very clearly.

I looked up and saw her eyes look down towards her hand, her eyes quickly filled with pain and horror as she pulled the sweater down to cover the bandage. What was she hiding from, her eyes started to fill up. Was she going to cry? She looked away and back to her book, her hair fell in the way and blocked me from looking at her. After ten long minutes the bell rang and she packed up her things and was out of the room before I could notice.

**BPOV**

That was excruciating, he wouldn't stop looking at me. He saw my hand, and who knows what else he notice. I grabbed my bag out of my locker and quickly ran off. I had a total of 15 minutes to get to work. Charlie made me get a job, he said that it was my only contribution that I made around the house, and he got all my money.

Having a job at the bookshop was great, I worked alone and I didn't get bothered by customers. All I did was stack the shelves; the only downside is that Charlie's friend owned the bookshop so if I was ever late, or anything Charlie would know about it and I would be punished. I walked into the shop and and placed my bag behind the counter.

When I first started here, and I was just strong enough to use my powers for minor tasks, they were useful. I would levitate the books to the shelves, stopping me from bending down a million times a shift. But with the constant beatings and my powers draining from me, work became harder. I had to do it all on my own, weakening my body further.

After work I headed home, in the dark as usual. Charlie never came and picked me up, I would always be forced to walk alone. The walk never truly bothered me when I was physically able to walk it, but there had been times when it would take me hours to limp home, those were not good days.

Half way home I made it to the worst part of the walk, the street that did not occupy any light posts for at least 100 meters, there was a wall of trees that blocked off the right side of the path.

Walking along this single path gave me the shivers. You know when you feel like someone is watching you, well I felt that right now. I stopped dead under the light, turning around quickly but there was nothing there, nothing. I knew I was probably being paranoid but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Suddenly I saw a shadow behind me I turned around quickly and the shadow disappeared along the wall. I didn't know what to do to run or to wait. I was defenceless, I was powerless there was nothing in this world that I was stronger than, whatever made that shadow was not friendly.

I gripped my bag tighter on my shoulder there was one thing about my heavy bag that could be of an advantage, it would hurt if you hit with it. I waited for something to happen, but nothing did. My heart rate began to lower and my breathing was back to normal, stupid paranoia. I took a deep breath and continued my walk home, walking faster than usual I might add. I was almost running, but with my track record any faster and I would probably end up in the hospital at my own accord.

I hit the last forest wall, I was at the home stretch. Suddenly I felt a pull of my wrist. I was flung backwards and to the ground. I panicked. Before I could see anything, before I could even scream a black cloth was placed over my eyes I was blinded.

* * *

_**Well there you have it, what did you think?**_

_**Please let me know.**_

_**xx**_

**_My Next story: Immortal Bella_**

**_When Edward left he left Bella broken, but what if she wasn't saved by the back that day, what if that very day a very strong vampire was born. When Edward returns what will he find? Which friends become enemies, which enemies become friends..._**

**_Thanks guys,  
_**


	2. Saved

_**Hey guys so here's the next chappy!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

Previously...  
**_

_Walking along this single path gave me the shivers. You know when you feel like someone is watching you, well I felt that right now. I stopped dead under the light, turning around quickly but there was nothing there, nothing. I knew I was probably being paranoid but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong._

_Suddenly I saw a shadow behind me I turned around quickly and the shadow disappeared along the wall. I didn't know what to do to run or to wait. I was defenceless, I was powerless there was nothing in this world that I was stronger than, whatever made that shadow was not friendly._

_I gripped my bag tighter on my shoulder there was one thing about my heavy bag that could be of an advantage, it would hurt if you hit with it. I waited for something to happen, but nothing did. My heart rate began to lower and my breathing was back to normal, stupid paranoia. I took a deep breath and continued my walk home, walking faster than usual I might add. I was almost running, but with my track record any faster and I would probably end up in the hospital at my own accord._

_I hit the last forest wall, I was at the home stretch. Suddenly I felt a pull of my wrist. I was flung backwards and to the ground. I panicked. Before I could see anything, before I could even scream a black cloth was placed over my eyes I was blinded._

* * *

**_And Now.._**

"Get off me!" I tried to get up but I couldn't move, a strong hand pushed me back down while forcing himself on top of me. I tried to find my powers, but I was weak. _Too weak to protect myself_

"Shut up girly, or I'll slice your throat" I thrashed around under him trying to free myself. One of his hand moved to my throat cutting off my air supply. This was it, I was going to die.

"Stop it! Don't hurt me please" tears started to spread over my eyes. His hand released my throat and I gasped for air, I thought I was free that he listened to my pleas and he let me go. But then I felt his hand on my chest. He hadn't stopped to let me go, he stopped so that he continue with that he had planned to do to me from the start. His hand ran slowly from my knee and up to my thigh. I felt a breeze of cold air against my legs as my skirt was lifted. I felt his hand on my underwear, I screamed out again. My shield was begging for power, begging to help but nothing worked.

"No, no please stop" I punched furiously into the air trying to connect with any part of his body. When I finally came into contact with him I kept attacking, not stopping at anything. I felt his hand reach further up my skirt, I prayed and prayed for someone to help me. I would take a million beatings instead of this, this was something that was mine, my innocence.

He lifted my top up and I heard it rip, I felt the cold wind on my now bare chest. My hands grabbed onto something and I clawed my nails through his skin I heard him his above me as he grabbed my wrists and forced them above my head. My heart began to race, the tears in my eyes poured down my cheeks. Death was all that I prayed for at this moment, I wanted it all to end.

I felt something being tied around my wrist binding them together above my head. This was it couldn't fight anymore. A final scream escaped my lips, when suddenly he was ripped off my body.

"Get the hell off of her" I froze someone had come, someone had saved me. Suddenly there were another set of hands on me I screamed out. The blindfold was ripped off of my face and the new sets of hands were gently placed on my cheeks. My eyes finally adjusted and I saw who was now on top of me. I threw my hands forward to trying to push him away but he caught my hands and stopped my attacks.

"Bella...Bella... shh its ok I'm not going to hurt you" It was Edward he was the one who saved me.

His hands were soft against my skin as he untied the rope that bounded my hands together. I felt the tears stream silently down my face as he wiped them away with his thumb.

No no no he was just like them, he only saved me so that he could hurt me instead.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you" he looked deep into my eyes. My hysterics overflowed, my tears flooded out. I pulled away from him and scurried backward, my legs were too weak for me to stand as I backed into a tree. I was still trapped, there was nowhere to go. He stood up and walked towards me, his eyes never moved away from mine.

"Please Edward don't do this, please" my plea's grew silent as he knelt down in front of me. I tried with all my might to find my shield, I would give anything in the world to have my powers back, to have the strength to fight back.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella, I promise" he moved his hand towards me, my heart started to race bracing for the impact of his hand. I waited but nothing, as I opened my eyes I noticed his hand held out for me.

I hesitated, but as soon as my hand connected with his he pulled me into his arms and hugged me to his chest. I couldn't help but embrace it, his arms wrapped around me forming a protecting barrier from the outside world. The safe feeling scared me, I never felt safe never. And here in the arms of a complete stranger I had never felt safer in my life. He pulled away slightly as I watched what he was doing I gasped out and stepped backs.

"Please Edward, don't" I pleaded, his eyes shot to mine panicked. He slowly pulled his jacket off and stepped closer to me. I screamed at my body to move, to run but it no longer obeyed my commands. I stood there waiting for the attack when I felt something warm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up at him and noticed Edward had placed his jacket over me.

"Bella who did this to you" his voice filled with pain as he looked down at my stomach, I followed his eyes and noticed the all too visible scars showing. I wrapped my arms around my torso trying to cover myself from his eyes.

"I have to go" I quickly walked passed him, back out onto the street. Every step I took I could hear Edward behind me, he was fast.

"Bella, please let me help you, whose been hurting you" Edward suddenly appeared next to me

"Please Edward, it's nothing just drop it please" I tried to step past him but he blocked my movements.

"No tell me now" I noticed his eyes slightly getting darker as he got angrier.

"I fell ok, I fell down the stairs" He seemed shocked at my tiny outburst and I took that opportunity to run. I wasn't too far from my house so I took off and didn't look back. When I made it to the front door I opened it quickly and flew inside slamming the door and locking the deadbolt. As I turned my back to the door my knees finally gave way and I sunk to floor with my head in my hands and tears running down my cheeks.

"BELLA~!" my tears stopped, my heart stopped everything around me froze, Charlie.

I woke up in the corner of the kitchen barely able to breathe let alone move. My mind flashed back to the event that happened last night. I remembered school, Edward, work, Edward, Charlie, and then his fist, his never ending punches.

I peeled myself off the ground and stumbled to my feet clutching the wall for support. I glanced out the window and noticed Charlie's cruiser was not in the driveway, the kitchen clock showed that it was just past 8. _Great late for school..._

I made my way slowly into the kitchen to get a drink of water when I saw a note on the table.

_Clean up this mess, I have a very important friend coming over. No school._

I slowly and painfully walked upstairs and straight to my bed. Not even bothering with the covers of collapsed down and fell deep into the darkness of my dreams. When my eyes finally opened I noticed it was just past noon, I groaned forcing myself out of bed. If I didn't do as Charlie said and clean then the house then I would surely be dead before he even got to yell your dead to me.

I struggled my way to the bathroom to assess the damage. I was still in my turn sweater and skirt, my leggings now had long holes all the way down and the front of my sweater was ruined. I took off my clothes and looked at my mangled body in the mirror. A huge bruise covered the entire right side of my body I placed my fingers on my ribs and winced at the pain.

Looking down at my fingers, they could barely move without a shot of pain running straight through my hand and up my arm as I turned the shower on and hoped in I all but screamed at the burning of my wounds. After a moment of agony the pain subsided and the hot water became relaxing against my muscles.

I got out and dried off trying to be extra careful not to open my wounds further and also trying not to jolt my fingers. I got dressed and went straight downstairs to start to clean up the mess I supposedly made.

As I walked into the kitchen I noticed Edward's jacket on the floor I picked it up and held it to my chest. Edward... he would be at school and I was going to have to face him. I looked around for my bag and it was nowhere to be seen, that's when I remembered throwing it down when I was attacked. Shit now I was really in trouble when Charlie found out.

I sighed and got back to work and cleaned every surface of the house, even the surfaces that weren't showing just to be on the safe side. Cleaning the house would normally take half a day tops even less if I had my powers, but today with all of my limitations I finished just in time to start Charlie's dinner. I saw the headlights pull up through the window as the microwave pinged letting me know the gravy was done. I took in a deep breath and quickly glanced around the house making sure that everything was put away. As I heard the front door unlock I placed Charlie's and his very important person's dinner on the table along with a fresh cold beer from the fridge.

"Bella is there enough here for James here?" Charlie asked walking placing his jacket up on the coat rack. I looked up to James and noticed him too taking off his jacket, the same as Charlies. He was a cop, my heart let out a small sigh of relief knowing Charlie would never hurt me specially when there was another cop in the house.

"Sure dad, ill just be up in my room finishing my homework" I knew the routine, anytime there were guests over I had to put up with appearances.

"Good kid that one, straight A's..." Charlies voice droned out as I took the steps one at a time up to my bedroom.

All night I could hear laughter from downstairs, their screaming's and shouting's at the TV there was probably a football game on. As I heard the TV die down I waited in my room for James to leave so I could go down and do the dishes. I sat on my bed and waited but I still didn't hear the door open or anything, suddenly I heard the creak of the floorboard right outside my bedroom door, and then two knocks on my bedroom door. Charlie never knocked...

"Bella it's James, may I come it" I walked over to the door and opened it warily. I looked up at him and he was standing in the door frame, more like clutching himself to the frame, he was drunk! _Great so I'm guessing Charlie would be as well_. James pushed through my slightly opened door and I took a few steps back into my room.

"Y-your one prit-pretty little g-girly aren't ya" I took another step back in fear,

_No this couldn't be happening, that voice it's the same._

I could recognise that voice anywhere. I started to panic he was back to finish off what he started, but but he's a cop. I took another step back but my back came in contact with the wall. I slowly slid down the wall hugging my knees. There was no one to save me now, no Edward, no real father, no one who cared enough to save me.

I closed my eyes and just braced myself for what was about to become my future, I felt two hands pull me to my feet. I looked up and James was standing right in front of me his eyes staring down at my chest with pure lust in his eyes.

He pressed forward thrusting his body against mine, I tried to push him off me but he slammed his body back harder into mine.

"Stop please" I begged

"Don't worry, you will enjoy it" He bent forward and placed his lips against my neck, I pushed him back and slapped him across the face.

I froze...

I'd never hit anyone and now...now... a sudden pain ripped into my stomach and my body hunched over trying to protect itself. A slap across my face, threw me across the floor. I could barely move, from last night's beatings and lack of energy my body caved in. I could see the two steel caped boots walking towards me, I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was coming next.

I felt my body being dragged from the floor via my hair and thrown onto my bed. I knew what was coming next and there was no escape. This was it...

**EPOV**

The drive to school seemed to drag on forever, all I wanted to do was see Bella, I wanted to talk to her, I needed to find out if she was ok. All night I paced around, I all but wanted to run to her house and make sure that she was ok. When we arrived at school I jumped out of my car and searched for her, I listened out for her heartbeat anything that would let me know that she was safe.

"Edward relax she'll be ok" Alice walked over to me and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. I just nodded and gave her a smile. As the bell rang I couldn't help but feel terrified of what could have happened to her. I raced through every mind that I came across while walking to class trying to find if anyone had seen her today, but then again no one ever takes notice of her.

Today was long and horrible, I searched through every mind to find Bella, no one had seen her. I slowly walked to biology just hoping that she would be there, just hoping that I would see her safe.

I sat at our table but nothing, the bell rang the lecture began and she wasn't there. Where could she be? I walked out to the car park and saw my family waiting by my Volvo.

"She didn't turn up did she" I looked at Alice and she could see that I was worried.

"Maybe that's a good thing" Rose snapped towards me, always blunt she never cared who it was but no one and I mean no one especially human ever got between our family.

"ROSE!" Emmett grabbed her arm and stopped her from pressing further.

"No maybe she's right"

"ALICE" I growled at her

"No listen, maybe it's good that she's not here. After what happened last night she's got to be scared and frightened. Something like that doesn't just happen and you get over it within 24 hours it takes time heal. She's probably with her family, they're probably helping her get over this." Her theory rambled on, but after I thought about it I knew she was right, Bella would need some time to recover from this. I relaxed slightly knowing that her family have her, she's safe.

When I got home I went straight to my room, I had to stop thinking about her. I don't know why she was on my mind all the time or why I had the sudden urge to run to her and make sure she was safe, but whatever it was it was strong.

**BPOV**

My eyes opened and my entire body shuddered with the pain, not one part of my body didn't ached from that sick masochistic monster. I dragged myself from my bed only to meet the floor as soon as my legs collapsed under me. Looking down at my hands I noticed the bruises and cuts were more dominant my nails were all broken and bleeding from trying to scratch my way out last night.

I choked back a sob and crawled to the bathroom as I reached the counter I slowly dragged myself back to my feet. I didn't dare look in the mirror, I didn't want to see the damage that one man can cause. There would be nothing left in me, the one thing that I was holding sacred was turn from me and now there was nothing left. There was nothing left in this world that I could offer.

Turning away from the mirror in disgust I stepped into the shower and turned the hot on full blast. As the water hit my back the pain from last night ripped through my body. I braced myself against the shower walls and fought back with everything not to scream, not to cry. He would not get that as well, he would not get my tears.

As I walked back into my room I noticed my bed, the sheets that we once purple were now the darkest of all reds, evidence of the innocence that was ripped from me. My heart began to race as the memories started to return, the nightmares flashed before me. I grabbed the sheets and chucked them straight into the washing machine, I wished I could burn them to get rid of them altogether but I had no money to buy another set and Charlie would notice.

Walking downstairs I looked at the table first, no note which meant I was to go to school. Edward's jacket was hiding in the cupboard under the sink, I knew Charlie would never be in the kitchen other than to get a beer so it would be safe there. When I opened the cabinet a strong smell of honey and lilac's hit my noise. I grabbed Edward's jacket and held it to my chest taking a deep breath of his smell.

Walking to school was painful probably the worst I've ever had, every joint in my body ached. Every time I took a step pain jolted through my foot, up my leg and shuttered through the remains of my body. The ache between my legs was excruciating I only wished that I could have a day to mend, a day to recover.

I walked to my locker quickly making sure to keep my head down and picked up my books for English. Edward's jacket was still tucked tightly into my chest not wanting anyone to see it, or get their hands on it. As I walked into the room I sighed in relief seeing that there was no one there, my back row never seem so crowded knowing exactly who was going to fill those chairs. I hung Edward's jacket over the spare chair next to me hoping that this would stop the need for a conversation.

The bell finally rang and I open my notebook and just started to draw anything, any shape that popped into my mind I drew. My hand burned as I gripped the pen, I pulled off my left glove and looked at my fingers they defiantly broken maybe one or two. I saw the skin all puffed up and purple with a bruise on each nail.

Someone broke my thoughts by gasping as I snapped my eyes up I saw Edward and Alice both staring down at me, staring down at my hands. I quickly put my glove back on and went back to my book ignoring them completely. Edward came and sat next to me still not saying anything. As I looked down I noticed him placing my bag next to my seat. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you" I whispered out, only choking twice

"Bella, wha.. what are you doing here?" I glanced around the room and noticed we were the only ones in the room.

"I go to school here remember" I glared at him _he was NOT going to bring it up here of all places._

I then realised what I said and what I must look like glaring at him, I braced myself for my punishment but what I felt did not feel right. His hand was on top of mine but it did not hurt, he hadn't hurt me. I pulled my hand away quickly and placed it back in my lap.

"Bella, are you ok?" his eyes were full of worry. I glanced over to Alice who was also looking at me concerned, _great he told her._

"I'm fine" I smiled at them both, of all the years of lying finally paid off.

"Bella, you're not fine, what happened the other night..." I quickly cut him off

"Nothing happened ok, I went to work and I went home nothing happened got it" I'd never been this forceful before, it shocked me. But the last thing that I needed was to have police involved, and then there was no way out. Charlie was the chief of police I was doomed anyway you put it.

"Bella how can you say that" he bent down and held my hand. I flinched, I hoped that he didn't notice. He held onto my wrist and pulled my glove off. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Bella please let us help you..."

"No one can help me" _dammit why did I have to say that_... I grabbed my bag and books and ran out of the class.

"Bella wait..." I ran for it, I ran out into the car park and ran and ran till I could no longer hear the school bell or hear cars. I ran through the trees till I was far enough out of site I collapsed under a tree and braced myself against its trunk.

This was bad, now the school was going to ring Charlie and I was going to get a double beating tonight, he would punish me even more.

"_WHAT ELSE IS HE GOING TO TAKE FROM ME!" _I screamed out into the empty air

A twig snaps from behind me, I stood up quickly and braced myself against the back of the tree.

"Bella, I know your there please, I'm not going to hurt you" _no no go away I can't do this. Powers come on work god dammit, teleportation, invisibility anything!_

"Please leave me alone..." I was trying to fight back the tears that threatened to consume me. I finally saw him round the tree and face me; he was all but meters in front of me. He held his hands open in surrender showing no threat; little did he know his presence here was a big enough threat.

"I won't hurt you Bella, please you can trust me"

"That's what th-they all say and th...the...then" A sob broke through my entire body as my knee's collapsed under me sending be to the ground, but I didn't fall to the ground I fell into two strong arms, arms which connected with my bruised, broken ribs. A shriek of pain ran through me and this time I couldn't hold back my scream.

"Bella!" my eyes closed, the pain both emotional and physical was too much for me to handle.

**EPOV**

I sat there holding onto her, she was so restless while she slept. We sat there for what seemed a lifetime, but in the distance I could hear the lunch bell ring, we had been sitting here for a couple of hours now and she still hadn't awoken.

"Edward..." I looked down I thought she had woken up, but she was still asleep. She was dreaming about me.

"No please, don't hurt me" she started to get restless in my arms, her forehead started to produce little driblets of sweat. I placed my hands on either side of her cheeks trying to get my skin to cool her down.

"Edward, save me, help me" I turned her around so that she was sitting in my lap, her tiny hands gripped onto my shirt as snuggled her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her hoping to bring her some form of comfort through her nightmares.

"No don't leave me..." her voice sounded so broken. _I'm going to kill whoever did this to her!_

"Bella its ok wake up" I saw her eyes flutter, they opened slowly and I saw her big brown eyes staring back at me. She started to panic.

"Your safe, I will not hurt you" I stared deep into her eyes hoping that she safe the truth in mine. Bella's eyes began to fill with tears they were filled with so much pain and fear. What happened to her? Why was I so worried about a human girl, no one ever had this effect on me, not even another Vampire let alone a human...

**BPOV**

My heart started to race, his perfect eyes stared down at me they were so caring and loving. I looked down and noticed that I was lying in his arms, his safe strong arms. _Snap out of it Bella he's a guy!_

No Edward would never hurt me I know that...

_Sure just like you thought your precious little daddy wouldn't hurt you and now look! _

SHUT UP! I had finally silenced that annoying voice in the back of my mind. I knew it was right though, I trust way too easily. But this was different Edward was different; my heart was telling me to trust him.

"Your safe, I will not hurt you" I felt his finger lift my chin forcing me to look at him in the eyes.

"I promise Bella" I looked deep within his eyes confirming what I had just thought. They were so pure, they were honest. I just nodded and nuzzled back into his chest, this is where I wanted to stay, safe. I could heal here; right here I could gain every part of me back.

"Thankyou" that's all I could say, he had helped me more in the past 48 hours than anyone has ever in my entire life.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, I looked back into his deep golden eyes and from shifted his lap so that I could face him.

"I will be" he smiled an amazing smile, a smile that set my heart on fire.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I took in a deep breath and shook my head

"It's nothing, I'm just having a bad day" I wasn't completely lying I mean I was having a terrible day.

"Bella your hands, there not nothing" Edward's hand was holding my right hand with such care, it was if it was glass and any movement and it would shatter. I knew he was right my hand was not nothing it was a huge something. Edward handed my glove to me and I placed it back over my fingers wincing slightly

"What's done is done, there's not much more I can do about it now" I just shrugged at him, hoping that he would brush it off like I had. But he didn't, he looked hurt. He opened his mouth to speak but I got in before him

"Edward please, the other day I did fall down the stairs, and well my hands got caught on the railing. So please just drop it" I knew that he didn't believe me entirely, but he did drop the subject which I was thankful for. He took a deep breath and he stared at me with a smug smile on his face.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"huh?" _great response there Bella! Real classy_

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked again.

"I don't really know maybe brown..." it sounded as though I was asking myself, did I like the colour brown? Was it my favourite colour...Truth is I hadn't been asked that question since I was probably 5 and back then I answered the first colour that popped into my mind not what I truly liked.

"Are you sure? You don't sound very convinced?" Edward caught on. I just nodded

"Brown is warm, it's safe..." he seemed to like my answer

"Well that's true, I think I like brown too" I couldn't help but notice him staring right into my eyes. _Your eyes are brown! He likes your eyes! _Inner Bella screamed out. I just rolled my eyes at hurt, someone like Edward doesn't like someone like me, it's against the rules.

_What rules?_

The un-written rules you know the ones that guide relationships – wait shut up you have no say!

I shook my head trying to rid myself of the new insane person my mind had managed to conjure up.

"So how are you liking Forks?" I blurted out before I even realised I spoke. Edward seemed to like me asking, speaking more like it. So we went on asking each other about our favourite things music, books, classes everything. There was a silence between us that brought my mind back to reality.

"Do you know what the time is?" I couldn't help but hear the disappointment in my voice as I asked.

"Schools almost over, would you like me to take you home" I smiled and nodded. I couldn't believe that I was actually smiling, this was without a doubt the best time I've had since well since my dad turned on me. This was the happiest I had been in such a long time and I didn't want to lose it, ever.

Edward stood up and held his hand out for me, I placed my hand in his and he pulled me to my feet. The same spark ran through my hand and through my entire body but this time I didn't pull away, this time it felt right. I looked around and realised that I had no idea how to get out of here all I could see were trees, trees everywhere.

"Edward, I hope you know how to get out of here because I'm lost!" he just laughed at me

"So you run yourself in here and get yourself lost, what would of happened if I didn't come after you?" he gave me a grin and chuckled under his breath, he held my hand and started to lead me out of the forest.

"Oh I would have become one with nature. Be all that is wild" I said playfully, but in my own mind he was my hero, saving me from my own thoughts and pulling me out from my pain to make me feel happy! No one ever had that much care for me.

"Wild girl, I'd like to see that" he laughed as he held back a branch for me. We were silently walking, Edward constantly helped me over a log, or pulled back a tree branch so that I could get passed without falling, honestly I had no idea I had run this far in the first place.

"Thankyou Edward..." he looked down and me and smiled that same heart stopping smile

"I'll always be here to save my damsel" I looked down and blushed, _my damsel_ he called me his. This made me blush redder than before.

"My hero" I mocked him slightly, but truth was that he was my hero and always will be.

We walked the remainder of the way in silence, he still held onto my hand holding it so gently that it wouldn't hurt. When we reached the school parking lot I heard the final bell ring and people were heading back towards their cars.

Edward kept walking, his hand still in mine as he led me towards his car.

"Won't your family need a lift?" He stopped and nodded.

"Yes, but they won't have to wait too long, plus Alice takes a million years to get out" he winked and I got into his car. He was right in no time at all we were at my house.

"Thank you Edward, for everything" he smiled at me, his brilliant smile that made me blush completely.

"You're welcome Bella, I'll see you tomorrow?" It was if he was asking me if I was going, as far as I knew I was going, unless Charlie had other plans but I nodded anyway and go out from the car.

I walked inside not turning back to see if Edward was still there, I didn't need another blushing attack. As I fixed up the house I couldn't keep my mind off of Edward. The way he held me, the way he talked, the way he smelt. The smile on my face didn't leave for the entire night. It wasn't until I heard Charlie's cruiser pull in did it face. I had made his favourite dinner, fish hoping that this will soften him over. And well my plan worked he had eaten three portions of it and drunk three beers by the time he passed out on the couch. I quickly cleaned up with that same smile on my face knowing that tonight I was safe.

I woke up in the morning feeling happy, refreshed and well excited; Charlie had already left and I got to see Edward in a couple of house. I ran through my morning ritual of shower, get changed, cover up scars, clean up Charlie's mess and sneak what little food if any I could get my hands on without Charlie noticing.

As I walked out the door I heard a rev of an engine. I turned around to see Edward standing at the end of my driveway holding the passenger door open. My heart skipped a beat seeing him here, earlier than I had expected. I tried to bite my lip to keep my smile at bay but I couldn't help it. This was the happiest I had been in so long. I walked over to Edward and he smiled and nodded

"To save you walking today"

"Thankyou" I got in the car to notice that Alice and two other of Edwards siblings were in the back.

"Morning Bella" Alice chimed while almost jumping out of the back seat

"Hi Alice" my voice came out so quiet I was surprised she even heard it. My eyes wandered over to the other person sitting next to Alice and behind me.

"This is Jasper Alice's boyfriend" Edward quickly responded sensing my distress.

"Nice to meet you" I tried to smile at him. As soon as I got into the car I felt my heart rate go up, he was sitting right behind me. I hated this feeling, the feeling of always being afraid, always having to look over my shoulder, the stupid feelings that Charlie had branded into my mind.

As Edward started the car I felt a wash of calm hit that car, it was strange this feeling felt so familiar. When I looked back at Alice I took another quick glance at Jasper and finally put two and two together. Jasper was in my history class, the new guy who sat next to Ben.

"So Bella Edward told me you like to read, what's your favourite?" Alice broke the silence and quickly it turned into a full blown conversation.

Jasper stayed quiet most of the trip, but when Alice had said something about dragging Jasper along to Seattle for a weekend of shopping, the arguing began. I felt my heart begin to race, my hands became sweaty and my breath erratic. I thought of all the scenarios that could happen that I would wind up getting hurt, or worse Alice would get hurt.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to banish the thoughts when Edward placed one hand on top of mine and gave it a slight squeeze. Normally any man touching me when I was in the middle of a panic attack would cause me to black out, freak out, or even vomit.

But not with Edward, he calmed my nerves bringing my heart rate back to normal. The remainder of the ride to school was pretty quiet, I think everyone had realised that I was slightly freaked out and stopped fighting. When we arrived at school I got out of the car and turned around, but there was Jasper really close. I panicked and stepped back only in true klutz style did my foot got caught on my bag and fell backward into a pair of arms. I waited for the panic, the sharp intakes of breathe, the sweaty hands anything. But they never came, I was in a complete state of shock I didn't even notice Edward stand me up right.

"Bella, are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He whispered looking me directly in the eyes. I shook my head still not able to say anything. Finally I found my voice and spoke

"No. I-I'm fine" _great Bella, he's really going to believe you_. Edward placed both of his hands on mine and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"He won't hurt you I promise." I tried to smile up at him, but I felt forced. And Edward noticed. He stepped forward closing the gap between us and wrapped his arms around me, holding me into his chest like he had done for me yesterday. I had to fight back the tears, I had never felt this safe before and it scared me. I was scared to think that someone was going to come and tear it away, take Edward away from me and I'd be alone again.

"Shh it's ok" Edward's arms wrapped tighter around me as I felt the silent tears roll down my cheeks. I was so appalled with myself I vowed never to cry at school, it only gave everyone a chance to kick me while I was down.

"I'm sorry" I whispered into his chest. I felt his finger lift my chin to meet my eyes with his.

"Bella there is nothing to be sorry for" he whispered back

"Why..." I went to ask him a question but then stopped before I would regret it.

"Why what?" dammit he heard, I fidgeted with his shirt, biting my lip to hold back my words.

"Please Bella, you can ask me anything" I just nodded

"Why are you here? I mean with me, you could have anyone in the world. Why would you stay with me, don't you know that I'm a freak, I'm not popular, I'm not pretty, I'm not good for anything. Why would you stay with me" I all but whimpered into his chest.

"Bella look at me" his voice was stern. I just shook my head I couldn't bare look at him at the moment after telling him all of my fears, all the things that I knew where true.

_No Bella there not true, there Charlie's words not yours!_

"Bella please" Edward pleaded to me, I finally lifted my gaze and locked eyes with his.

"Bella you really don't see yourself clearly do you, you are beautiful, you are smart, kind, generous and I don't care what anyone else thinks. Please don't believe anything that anyone else says love, because it's not true" _LOVE HE SAID LOVE!_

I couldn't respond I just wrapped my arms tighter around him, sucking up all the love he had to offer, I took it all willingly. Right here, right now in his arms I was home.

The bell went interrupting us, I looked up and noticed that we were alone, Jasper and Alice had left us. I felt bad for Jasper he was probably really hurt by my reaction. I quickly whipped my tears and headed to the bathroom to clean up a bit. While I was in there I took a quick glance in the mirror and I finally broke. I had avoided mirrors at all costs since that night, but here I was staring back at the broke girl in front of me.

The pain and anguish washed over me and I couldn't keep myself standing much longer, I locked myself in the cubical and placed the lid down over the toilet and sat down bringing my knees into my chest. Every moment, every scream, every punch, every touch that I had been forced upon me ran through my mind. Charlie and James' faces both appeared behind my eyes laughing at me as I sat here frightened more than ever.

* * *

**_So what you think?_**

**_Let me know !_**

**_Thanks Guys!  
_**


	3. Suprised Attack

**_Hey guys so heres the next chappy!_**

**_Hope you all enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

Previously...  
_**

_"Why are you here? I mean with me, you could have anyone in the world. Why would you stay with me, don't you know that I'm a freak, I'm not popular, I'm not pretty, I'm not good for anything. Why would you stay with me" I all but whimpered into his chest._

_"Bella look at me" his voice was stern. I just shook my head I couldn't bare look at him at the moment after telling him all of my fears, all the things that I knew where true._

_No Bella there not true, there Charlie's words not yours!_

_"Bella please" Edward pleaded to me, I finally lifted my gaze and locked eyes with his._

_"Bella you really don't see yourself clearly do you, you are beautiful, you are smart, kind, generous and I don't care what anyone else thinks. Please don't believe anything that anyone else says love, because it's not true" LOVE HE SAID LOVE!_

_I couldn't respond I just wrapped my arms tighter around him, sucking up all the love he had to offer, I took it all willingly. Right here, right now in his arms I was home._

_The bell went interrupting us, I looked up and noticed that we were alone, Jasper and Alice had left us. I felt bad for Jasper he was probably really hurt by my reaction. I quickly whipped my tears and headed to the bathroom to clean up a bit. While I was in there I took a quick glance in the mirror and I finally broke. I had avoided mirrors at all costs since that night, but here I was staring back at the broke girl in front of me._

_The pain and anguish washed over me and I couldn't keep myself standing much longer, I locked myself in the cubical and placed the lid down over the toilet and sat down bringing my knees into my chest. Every moment, every scream, every punch, every touch that I had been forced upon me ran through my mind. Charlie and James' faces both appeared behind my eyes laughing at me as I sat here frightened more than ever._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"Bella..." a soft voice spoke through the door. I choked on my sob and tried to hide myself from the world

"Bella its Alice, can you open the door" I didn't know what to say, I didn't know if I could say anything, I felt my heart start to race faster and faster.

"Please Bella, let me in." My breathes quickened

"Bella honey I'm going to open the door ok, I'm not going to hurt you I promise" I heard a click and a slight bang and the door hinges creaking. I felt two soft hands on my arms.

"Bella..." Alice's hands were around me instantly when a sob broke through my lips. I leaned into her and cried. Alice sat there with me for I don't know how long comforting me, she brushed my hair from my face while speaking calming words to me. I had no idea what I had done to deserve someone like Alice she truly was my greatest friend.

"Bella honey do you want to talk about it?" I didn't bother moving I just shook my head.

"Ok well are you ready to go back to class, I have us covered for the first period but not the rest." I nodded and pulled away from Alice to stand up as my eyes noticed her top I panicked.

"Oh shit Alice I'm so sorry, I pay for a new top I swear, I'm so sorry" another tear leaked down my cheek while looking at Alice's now ruined shirt. She quickly looked down than back to me and laughed.

"It's nothing Bella, seriously don't worry about it. I never wear the same clothes more than once anyway. So in truth your doing me a favour because now I get to go shopping again" he eyes lit up with the word shopping.

"You wait right here and I'll be back in a jiffy ok. Don't move" she looked at me firmly, I nodded than she disappeared out of the bathroom. I sat there back on the seat and closed my eyes wishing away all the bad shit in my life. When I heard the bathroom door open again. Alice was standing there with two long dress bags.

"Alice why do you - " she cut me off quickly

"I always have spare sets of clothes on handy in case of an emergency" she smiled walking towards me.

"Here, this one's yours and no arguments" she practically shoved the bag into my hands and then me back into the cubical. I felt bad taking Alice's clothes especially after I just ruined hers, but then again I really didn't want to argue with her, I had a feeling that saying no to Alice just was not an option.

"Bella stop stalling and just put them on" _oh god how did she know!_

I looked down at the garments she had given me, a pair of black skinny leg jeans and a blue long sleeved sweater. As I stepped out of the cubical Alice was already there changed and looking better than ever.

"Oh Bella you look amazing" I tried to avoid the mirror but Alice turned me quickly forcing me to look and well she was right. The Bella that stood in front of me was not the same weak Bella as before this Bella held confidence, she was strong. No one would mess with this Bella.

"Ok now sit and close your eyes" Alice commanded as she held out a chair that was not in here before, god only knows where the hell she pulled it from. Alice started to fix my hair and add touch-ups to makeup. I was glad that she didn't remove anything knowing that there was a purple bruise in the shape of a handprint on my left cheek.

"Ok open" I opened my eyes and felt a wave of shock run through me. Staring back at me was the old Bella. Her curls had returned to its shiny form, her skin was a normal healthy colour, her cheek bones were pronounced, her lips a tinted the right shape of red.

"Alice you are amazing, thankyou so much" I turned around quickly and hugged her.

"Nothing for my best friend" Alice replied. I stood back and looked at her. I felt my eyes water, she actually thought of me not only as a friend but her best friend.

"No no no Bella, you are not allowed to cry. I didn't have waterproof mascara so no crying please" she pleaded fanning my eyes with her hands. I quickly fought them back and nodded.

"Well now that you look fabulous, it's time for English" Alice had that certain look in her eyes, she was up to something.

Alice had her arm wrapped through mine as we walked to class together. While walking and talking together I had the biggest smile on my face it was actually beginning to hurt. We sat down in our normal seats and waited for the rest of the class to show up. Being 10 minutes early seeing as we both skipped first period, I still had no idea how Alice had managed to score us both passes but I'm glad she did.

When others had started to walk into the room I started to grow anxious. People were staring at me, looking at me as if I had 3 heads. Guys were smirking at me, girls glaring. I wondered what I did; I didn't go to first class so as far as I know I've done nothing. I saw Mike walk into the room and stop and just stare at me, he walked closer.

"Hey baby, what's your name? Wanna go out with me Friday night. I can show you the meaning of fun" he winked at me. I silently grabbed Alice's hand from under the table. She quickly stepped in for me.

"Sorry Mike but were going away for the weekend sorry" I mouthed a thankyou to her as Mike looked away from me.

"Oh well that's too bad maybe next week" he winked again and then walked back to his seat.

"Thanks Ali" I whispered to her.

"No problem" my attention drew from hers when Edward walked into the room, smiling his wicked smile at me that would have made me weak at the knees.

He sat down next to me and whispered a hello into my ear. I couldn't help but but shiver at his cool breathe hitting my skin

"You look beautiful by the way" I felt the heat in my cheeks, I was glad the the teacher had finally began his lecture otherwise I don't think I would have been able to control myself much longer.

After the class had finished I walked back to my locker to grab my things for history when I felt more eyes on me and I didn't like it this kind of attention always caused trouble, especially for me. Mike caught up to me and started asking me about next weekend, where was Alice when I needed her.

"Baby I can show you how a real man treats a woman" he winked again. I didn't respond I just picked up my pace and walked straight into class taking my seat in the back row. As soon as everyone arrived, Jasper walked in and smiled lightly. I knew he was hurt from before. _Dammit Bella your stupid as hell!_

I felt that same calm feeling return and I happily sunk into it. I didn't really understand how it happened, but I welcomed it with open arms. Jasper kept on sneaking glances in my direction, weather it was to read a poster on the back wall, or to turn and talk to Ben. And I really didn't know how to respond to it, weather I should be freaked out that a guy other than Edward is paying attention to me, or weather I could trust him seeing as his Edwards brother and Alice's boyfriend.

As soon as class ended I strolled to my locker still trying to keep my head down, but I couldn't help but overhear the comments that people made against me. Some people thought I was new student, others said that I was Alice's charity case and others had other disturbing thoughts. When I finally made it to my locker I grabbed out my book and headed outside towards my sanctuary. I sat down in front of my tree and opened my book back to where I last left off. Suddenly my book was closed shut, and not on my own accord.

"Hey baby, what you doing out here all alone" Mike... I quickly stood up and braced myself against the tree.

"Oh come on baby don't be like that" He stepped forward, closing the gap between us. I stepped back bracing myself harder against the tree. Mike placed his hands on the tree, leaving my face in between is arms.

"Please, leave me alone" I tried to stay strong but my voice whimpered out.

"Come on sugar I know you want me, you in those jeans, and all you're flirting, playing hard to get. It's obvious that you want me" he lent forward and placed his lips on my neck. I tried to get away but Mike grabbed both my hands and braced me against the tree with his body. I felt the anger rise up in me, I tried to find my fire, my power. But it was so weak. Mikes lips moved up my neck to my cheek

"Mike stop please" I whimpered out. I squeezed my eyes shut finding the smallest of all flames deep within my shield. As I took control of it, I was just about to push him off me when someone stepped in

"Mike let her go!" I opened my eyes and saw Jasper standing in front of us.

"Piss of Hale, this has nothing to do with you" Mike turned back to me, gripping my wrists tighter; I couldn't hold back my whimper. I looked straight into Jasper's eyes, they were dark. They were filled with rage.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Jasper shouted, Mike let go of my wrists and threw me to the ground and turned to face Jasper.

"I told you to stay out of this Hale!" Mike stepped forward, hands balled up into fists. He went to punch Jasper right in the jaw but he dodged it. Mike fell forward but Jasper grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back.

"Ow shit dude let me go" Mike shouted against Jasper.

"Don't you ever EVER go near Bella again, if you so much as think about touching her I'll rip your arm off, you got that" Jasper tightened his grip a little harder as Mike whimpered

"Ok ok I get it. I give I give" Jasper let Mike go and pushed him away. Mike stumbled and stormed back to the entrance rubbing his shoulder. I turned my focus back to Jasper he was just standing there, he didn't know what to do, and neither did I.

"Bella!" I heard a shout from a different direction. I saw Edward and Alice walking towards me, as soon as my eyes connected with Edwards' he picked up his pace and ran to me. Faster than I thought possible, and then I was in his safe arms.

"Are you ok, did he hurt you" Edward fussed over me and stopped when he touched my wrists. There circling them were deep purple lines, bruises already forming.

"I'm so sorry" I heard Jasper whisper, I turned around and saw Alice holding Jasper. Jasper was apologising to me? Cause of my wrists... it finally clicked. Edward saw my wrists, and Jasper thought it was his fault, Mike had only hurt me once Jasper arrived. I quickly stood up, moving slowly out of Edwards arms. I took a step forward towards Jasper and Alice. Everyone's eyes were on me. Alice took a step out of his arms as I took another step forward. He didn't move.

Finally I was standing face to face with Jasper, only a foot apart. I looked up into his eyes, they were filled with worry. I felt a tear brim over my eyes and roll down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry Bel - " I cut him off quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thankyou Jasper thankyou" I cried into his neck as I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me. I wasn't scared of Jasper anymore, he proved that he would never hurt me, he would protect me.

"You're ok Bella, your safe. I promise he won't hurt you again" I nodded into his neck and slowly released him, he looked down at me and smiled.

"Thankyou for saving me Jasper" I whispered. He let go of me, and his arms were replaced with another strong pair, I instantly knew that Edward had me. Holding me together.

"Anytime Bells" We were interrupted with the sound of the bell.

"I'll take you home Bella" Edward insisted but I quickly shook my head, I didn't want Charlie to have another reason to punish me so I refused.

"Bells you sure your right to go to class?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, plus I have Biology" I looked up at Edward and noticed that same smug smile on his face. Biology went quickly, Mr Banner was showing us a movie for the entire class so it was pretty boring. Edward held my hand under the table the entire time just rubbing small circles in my palm.

Edward drove me home from school as he promised; When we were both sitting in the car with the engine off I just didn't want to leave. I wished that Edward would start the car and take me away.

"What are you thinking?" Edward finally broke the silence

"I'm going to miss you..." I barely even whispered it and suddenly I felt Edward's arms around me. My entire body relaxed into his as I mumbled a quick goodbye and got out from the car before I said something worse.

I started to make Charlie's dinner and cleaning the house while the fish and potatoes were cooking. I knew that last night was a fluke that nothing happened, and I really wanted it to be the same tonight but I knew that two nights in a row was impossible. So I made sure that everything was perfect, the dinner was perfect, the house was presentable and all my chores were done plus more.

When Charlie's cruiser pulled up I quickly set the table for him, and got the food out of the oven and placed it ready on the table. I heard the door open and him put away his jacket.

"Where's my dinner!" I heard him yell walking into the kitchen

"Right here, I made your favourite" I heard him grunt and sit down at the table. I placed his plate down in front of him and grabbed him a beer out of the fridge. I hated fuelling him with beer, but if I forgot it than I would defiantly get a worse punishment. I went to leave the kitchen when Charlie spoke.

"Tomorrow night I'm leaving for New York, business. You are going to be here alone, but James will be around to check on you, so don't bother trying anything funny. There will be a list of chores for you do complete. If they are not done by the time I get back you will be punished severely." I nodded and then turned and made my way to my bedroom. Fear running through me. James would be here. Maybe I could get away for the weekend, Alice had been nagging me to go shopping with her, and maybe I could. Maybe I could go Saturday without Charlie or James noticing.

I went to bed without anything to eat again. But tonight this didn't worry me, because tomorrow I could eat something, after Charlie had left I mean. I could pig out all weekend. I had a secret stash of money under my floorboards, enough to keep me full for a day. I fell asleep happy dreaming that maybe I could get enough strength to get out here once and for all.

I woke up to the sound of my stupid alarm clock. My happy mood still there, I was glad that I was not woken up in the middle of the night by one of Charlie's midnight rants. As I slid out of bed I silently removed the floor board from under my bed and counted how much I had. $37 dollars. I took $10 out and shoved it in my glove. I rushed to the bathroom had my shower and got prepared for the day, a day of Edward. I giggled to myself as I walked out of my room but stopped when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Didn't think I'd let you off the hook for a whole weekend did you?" I felt my body being flung forward and the site of the stairs appeared quickly before me. As I reached the bottom I felt another snap of my ribs when Charlie's boot hit my side.

"Now I'm leaving at 7, I expect dinner to be on the table by 6.30. I finish work at 6.15 so don't you dare keep me waiting" with that he stormed out the door and went to work.

With all the power I had in me I forced myself to my knees and then to my feet, clutching the kitchen table for support. I looked at the clock and noticed that I had school in 15 minutes. I grabbed my jacket and bag and limped towards the door. I stopped in front of the mirror and checked out myself.

_Good no open wounds..._

I fixed my hair and clothes and walked outside clutching the side of the house for support but I stopped when I saw there in the driveway was my favourite silver Volvo, with my favourite man in the world leaning up against it. All the pain in the world slowly disappeared when he smiled at me. I slowly walked towards him, making sure to cover up my limp.

"Good Morning" he spoke while opening the passenger door for me.

"Morning" I blushed and quickly got in. I noticed another person in the back seat who I hadn't seen before. HE WAS HUGE. He had muscles in places I never thought possible. He could snap me with his pinkie finger.

Edward quickly got in and took my hand.

"Bella this is my dimwit of a brother Emmett" Edward said

"HEY I'm not a dimwit, I'm just very unique" Emmett spoke up. I couldn't help but laugh slightly. I saw Jasper sitting next to him. He smiled up at me, it looked as though he was testing the waters, making sure that I was still ok with him.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett, and morning Jaz" I smiled at him. This time round it was genuine. He seemed to get it and replied back to me.

"Morning Bells, how are you today?" his southern accent seemed to appear and it made me smile wider.

"Fine thanks and how about yourself? Where's the little pixie today?" I asked

"Good thankyou, and she's with Rosalie today" Edward started the car and we headed to school. I was still a bit hesitant towards Emmett, mainly because of his looks but in the end Emmett really wasn't that scary he was like a big teddy bear. He was a kid in a body builder's body. Jasper and Emmett asked me all kinds of questions on the ride to school, it was fun, and I was having fun. We arrived at school as soon as I stepped out of the car Alice was there bombarding me with questions.

"Please Bella, please please please" I just smiled at her, she was begging like a little four year old wanting candy

"If I say yes will you stop begging!"

_Man I wish I had her energy, I would be strong and nothing could stop me from gaining all my powers back_.

"YAY! So Saturday, we can go to Seattle. Oh my god this is going to be so much fun! I have a knew shopping partner, we can do every store and then we can have lunch and then you can come back to my house and we can stay up late and watch old movies and eat popcorn this is going to be the best weekend in all the world" she hugged me so tight, she was so excited. I just laughed because in all honesty I had no idea what the hell just happened or even what Alice had said.

As I walked to my locker Edward was right beside me the whole way, I pulled out my English books and Edward grabbed them quickly.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't carry my miladies things" he smirked at me.

"Why thankyou kind sir" I curtsied slightly and laughed at our banter.

"You look beautiful today Bella" Edward whispered into my ear as we sat down in our seats. I looked down to see what I was wearing my old jeans and a red sweater nothing fancy. I smiled and blushed at the same time... so embarrassing.

"Now Class today we are starting group assignments your task is to create three different pieces of art, it can be a song, poem, story, biography anything you like. You will be in groups of three, so choose your groups and get started. Oh and all three of your pieces need to be linked in one way or another there needs to be an overall theme." I looked at Edward and Alice, just hoping that they will let me be with them. I looked forward to see Jessica and Lauren walking towards Edward.

"So Eddie, you want to work with me and Jessica. It will be funnnn" she winked at him, ew gross.

"Uh no thank you Lauren, but I'm already working with Bella and Alice" I beamed up, so excited. This was going to be great. Lauren and Jessica stormed off and told Mike that he had to be in their group, pour Mike... not.

"So what are we going to do, any ideas" Alice said to the both of us. I had a million and one ideas, but I didn't want to force them on them.

"Bella..." I looked up at Edward, breaking me from my trance

"Huh.. what.." he smiled at me

"You look like you have an idea?" I merely nodded

"Love... we could do finding love, having love and losing love" I all but whispered

"THAT'S BRILLIANT" Alice hugged me and started to jump up and down in her seat. I laughed, she liked it, they both did.

So we were off to work, we decided that we were going to write a story about falling in love, a poem around having love and a song about losing love.

"Bella why don't you come around to ours tonight and we can work out the lyrics for our song" Edward looked at me pleaded me with his eyes. I nodded

"As long as I'm back by 5.30 at the latest" Alice quickly butted in, making sure that there would be no way for me to back out of it... somehow I believed this little pixie was up to something... and it defiantly involved me

"Edward will drive you home, oh my god this is going to be so much fun!" Alice said hugging me again. The bell rang and it was time for lunch, I didn't really know what to do, go with Edward and Alice or go back to my tree. I decided to walk to my locker and I would go from there. I closed my locker and grabbed out Wuthering Heights, I headed towards my tree when Edward was standing in front of me.

"And where are you off to?" he said giving me a sneaky grin.

"Just outside" I shrugged

"Not eating today?" he looked down at my hands, to see only a single book. Quick think, Charlie wouldn't allow me to take lunch never. Food was my main source of energy, with energy came strength and with strength came power.

"Um I forgot it"

"Well let me treat you to lunch" I smiled at him, when held my hand and steered me towards the cafeteria. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors, it had been forever since I had been in here. He walked me to the line and I just stared at all the food available, I didn't know what to take. I looked up to Edward for help.

"Please Bella choose anything you like" I couldn't think so I just grabbed an apple.

"Is that all?" he looked down at me suspiciously

"Yes thankyou I'm not very hungry today" he seemed to have bought it, he payed the lady then walked me over to his table where his family were sitting. I felt so left out they were all so beautiful and I was so plain.

"Hey Bellie-Boo, I want you to meet my girlfriend Rosalie" Emmett beamed towards me, I took one look at her and she gave me the fakest of all smiles. Her mouth was smiling but her eyes were glaring.

"Bellie-Boo?" I questioned him trying to take my mind away

"Yeah it's your new nick name, do you like it?" he asked with the brightest of smiles on his face. How could I reject him, he was just like a little kid.

"Fine but I'm calling you Emmie Bear" I smiled at him. I watched as the Aphrodite herself rolled her eyes, I wasn't completely sure if it was for me or for Emmett.

I smiled took my seat next to Edward and Alice.

The whole time they were talking with me. I felt so comfortable with them, they seemed to care about me and what I had to say. I took a bite of my apple and almost moaned with delight having the juices run over my tongue. I almost instantly felt a burst of energy.

After lunch I had PE with Emmett and Jasper we were playing dodge ball for the whole class, what surprised me was that I had always had PE by myself and suddenly both Emmett and Jasper get transferred into my class...

After about 5 minutes they both realised that I needed immense help both from the ball and myself. They constantly blocked flying balls which were heading straight for me mainly by Mike, and helped me up whenever I fell over. They were the big brothers I never had, the ones I always wanted to protect me. They made PE fun!

After school we all headed back to their house, I froze when I saw their mansion, it was beautiful.

"Do you like it..." Edward held out his hand to help me out of the car, I just grabbed his hand not taking my eyes off of the house. I heard giggles from everyone behind me. I snapped out of my stare and blushed immensely at the ground.

"Come inside, my parents can't wait to finally meet you" he led me into his house, it was amazing, even better than I could imagine. I noticed two people standing in the lounge room. A man walked towards me, I clutched onto Edwards arm slightly positioning myself behind him. My stupid panic taking over me, I knew that I was safe but stupid me had to make a scene. The man stopped in front of me not coming any closer. His eyes looked hurt, I felt terrible.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen welcome to our home" he smiled the most genuine smile, not as great as Edwards but it was still amazing.

"Thank you, it's so beautiful really it's amazing!" he slightly laughed at my reactions, I noticed a women take Carlisle's hand and look at me.

"I'm Esme, I'm so glad to finally meet you dear" I couldn't believe how young they were, I mean I knew they were all adopted but Carlisle and Esme were so young.

"As am I" Alice and the rest of the family piled in, Emmet and Jasper went straight to the playstation and Alice came and stood next to me.

"Should we make a start?" I nodded and Edward pulled me into another room.

"Oh my god" I was stunned in the middle of the room I saw a grand piano, I used to have one when I was little but Charlie made me get rid of it when my mother died.

"You play?" Edward looked down at me

"Um, I used to. I would spend hours playing" I walked over to it and pressed down on one of the ivory keys. I closed my eyes to fully take in the sound I so missed.

"Is it yours?" I looked back at Edward who came to stand next to me. He just nodded.

_Great I bet you he was amazing..._

"Well, I'm going to start on the story and you two can work on the song" Alice said disappearing out of the room. I sat down at the piano as memories flashed through my mind.

"Are you ok?" Edward said looking at me, it wasn't until then I realised that my eyes were slowing filling up. I fought them back and just smiled at him.

"Peachy"

"I'll be right back, I just need to speak with Carlisle for a moment." I just nodded, not taking my eyes off the magnificent piano. He left the room and I slowly ran my fingers over the keys. I wonder if I could remember anything. A single tune played beneath my fingers, as the lyrics came out through my lips.

_If roses are meant to be red _

I sighed, quickly looking around to make sure I was still alone... and I continued to play..

_And violets to be blue  
Why isn't my heart meant for you_

_My hands longing to touch you  
But I can barely breathe  
Starry eyes that make me melt  
Right in front of me_

_Lost in this world  
I even get lost in this song  
And when the lights go down  
That is where I'll be found_

_This music's irresistible  
Your voice makes my skin crawl  
Innocent and pure  
I guess you heard it all before_

_Mister Inaccessible  
Will this ever change  
One thing that remains the same  
You're still a picture in a frame_

_Lost in this world  
I even get lost in this song  
And when the lights go down  
That is where I'll be found_

_I get lost in this world  
I get lost in your eyes  
And when the lights go down  
That's where I'll be found  
Yeah yeah  
_

I heard a creak behind me and I stopped and quickly turned around. There was Edward's entire family staring at me. I stood up quickly and backed away from the piano.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean - " I was quickly interrupted by Emmett

"Bellie Boo, that was amazing" Emmett came towards me and lifted me up into a hug. He put me back on my feet as Edward took my hand and looked down at me. I blushed even more so.

"You didn't tell me you could sing" I looked up at his eyes

"You didn't asked"

After the praises and hugs, Edward and I went back to work creating our song. He really was amazing on the piano, he took my breath away even more than normal. It wasn't until I looked at the clock that my reality came crashing back down.

"You have to go don't you?" I looked back at Edward as I noticed me staring at the clock. I merely nodded.

"I will drive you home" I smiled at him, I grabbed his hand as he walked out of the room. I said my goodbyes to the rest of the family Esme told me to come around tomorrow before I left with Alice. I thanked them all as Edward helped me into the car. I really loved his family, I felt safe even around the men.

We reached my house and he stopped just in the drive. I got out of the car and Edward was standing next to me. As I turned around to face him, he held onto my hands looking down into my eyes.

"Thank you Edward" I rose up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek, but it ended up on his lips as he turned his head.

Edward stood there stunned. I giggled at his response. I turned around and started to walk into the house when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms. I closed my eyes and embraced the last feeling of safety I was going to get today.

"Call me, night or day. I'll always be here for you" he slipped a piece of paper into my hand and kissed me on the forehead. I giggled and ran into the house. As I turned to close the door I saw Edward's car driving off.

_He wanted me to call him, he was there for me... _god I was acting like such a school girl.

"How was school?" I jumped in fright and saw Charlie sitting at the kitchen table with a beer. Oh no.

* * *

**_o0o0o0o0o0o00o_**

**_HAHAHHA_**

**_Review Guys thanks  
_**


	4. Asking for Help

_**Here the next chappy guys!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**

* * *

Previously...  
**_

_We reached my house and he stopped just in the drive. I got out of the car and Edward was standing next to me. As I turned around to face him, he held onto my hands looking down into my eyes._

_"Thank you Edward" I rose up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek, but it ended up on his lips as he turned his head._

_Edward stood there stunned. I giggled at his response. I turned around and started to walk into the house when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms. I closed my eyes and embraced the last feeling of safety I was going to get today._

_"Call me, night or day. I'll always be here for you" he slipped a piece of paper into my hand and kissed me on the forehead. I giggled and ran into the house. As I turned to close the door I saw Edward's car driving off._

_He wanted me to call him, he was there for me... god I was acting like such a school girl._

_"How was school?" I jumped in fright and saw Charlie sitting at the kitchen table with a beer. Oh no._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"It was fine" I said walking into the kitchen placing my bag onto the floor.

"Hmm well, I see you have a little boyfriend!" shit Edward...

"What's his name!" no no protect him, don't let Charlie find out

"I... I don't know" good! Lie Bella lie through your teeth

"You don't know" I heard the scuffing of the kitchen chair, he was getting angry, "So what you've just slept with him and you don't know his name! You're a slut!" I winced, I knew where this was going. Find the power... I reached deep inside and found a light flame, something but not enough... _dammit I should have taken more for lunch!_

"No we just talked, nothing happened I swear" I turned around to see him smash the end of the bottle against the table. He was walking towards me, no no I took a final step back but I was now backed to the kitchen sink there was nowhere to run now. I clutched Edward's phone number, and glanced at the door. Charlie followed my gaze

"You won't make it so don't even try" I swallowed loudly. He took a final step towards me, this was it.

"You're a disgrace, a filthy slut. Since your parading yourself around to others maybe some of my friends would like the opportunity, James seemed to enjoy himself" I winced remember that night, remember the pain through my whole body my innocence being stolen from me. The pain down there was still haunting me and now I was to endure it all over again.

"Please dad, don't" my pleas were all but a whisper.

"DAD! I'm not you father, no father would have a slut for a daughter!" and that was it, his hand plunged forward and slapped me dead on the cheek. I felt his steel cap boots lodge themselves into my ribs, 1...2...3...4 after that he moved onto my back. I heard cracks, and screams. I tried to crawl, stand, move anything. I felt the tiny flame inside of me, I grabbed onto it and used it with all my might. I flung Charlie across the room and into the back wall. I watched as his body fell to the ground. He didn't move, but I saw his chest rise and fall. He was still alive but was he conscious? My thoughts were interrupted by a cackling laugh. My heart started to race, my breathe hitched.

I watched as Charlies head slowly raised and his eyes connecting with mine.

"You think you've got enough power to hurt me bitch, your nothing. You can't even kill me."

I managed crawl to the family room when I was picked up and thrown into the coffee table, glass went everywhere I felt it stabbing all over my stomach. I sat up and saw a huge chunk of glass sticking out from my leg, Charlie stepped forward pulling it from my leg. I screamed out and clutched the wound with my hands trying to stop the blood. He took the glass and bent down next to me, I tried to move but his other hand forced down on my neck. This was it, the end...

I closed my eyes, and forced back the tears that were not streaming down the sides of my face. Suddenly a surge of pain came from my cheeks, the glass was cutting along my cheek where my tears had fallen.

"Try crying now!" he yelled into my face. He released my neck and I gasped for air, a quick kick to the face and everything stopped. I kept my eyes closed and stopped moving, I was going to allow death to take me, to save me from this hell I was forced to live in. Moments later I heard the front door slam open and tires skidding away, then nothing, silence. I forced myself to open my eyes to check if he had left... I could see the front door wide open and Charlie and his cruiser were nowhere in sight.

I tried to sit up but every bone in my body forced against me, the room was spinning, I screamed out in pain trying to move my head. I forced myself to move I found the light flicker of power within me and grabbed hold of it with everything I had to get up to leave and never come back. I shrilled in pain as I felt the glass under my hands. I moved slowly towards the kitchen, I grabbed the phone by its cord and dropped it next to me on the floor. I unfolded Edwards's piece of paper that I still had clutching onto it with dear life and dialled his number, by the second ring he answered...

"Hello..." Edward answered, I was so happy to hear his voice.

"Edw-ard...help..." that's all I managed to get out before I saw two lights heading towards my drive way, scared it was Charlie I dropped the phone and forced myself to my feet. I flung myself to the back door, clinging to everything I could for balance. I managed my way through the back garden and stumble towards the forest, and collapsed behind the first tree I could find. I couldn't get back up, I wished that Charlie wouldn't find me. My eyes unwillingly closed...

**EPOV**

That afternoon was amazing, I had so much fun with Bella she made me feel human again. My whole family fell in love with her, even Rose started to like her. She had bought our family together even more than I could possible imagine. Alice had a new best friend, Jasper and Emmett had a little sister who they loved and adored and well Rose was Rose. I sat on the couch remembering the song she had sung, remembering how she put her heart and soul into it. I was interrupted by my phone ringing, I looked at the screen. It was a number that I had not seen before I answered it.

"Hello?" I could hear slow but heavy breathing the background

"Ed-ward..help..." I knew that voice anywhere, Bella.

"BELLA, BELLA" my family came rushing in. That was all she said, I heard the sound of movement and then nothing.

"Edward what is it" Carlisle was by my side in an instant

"Bella, I think she's hurt. I have to go" Carlisle grabbed his keys

"I'll come with you" within a second we were flying through the door and into Carlisle's cars. He flew down the highway, flooring the speed limit. We reached Bella's house to find it empty no car nothing. I saw the front door wide open and I looked back at Carlisle. He nodded and we ran into her house.

We both froze at the scene in front of us, we were standing in her kitchen, and there was blood everywhere. I looked around and saw the phone on the floor next to a small pool of blood. The kitchen was a mess, the lounge was a mess there was glass everywhere.

"Carlisle where is she" Carlisle was as stunned as I was, I couldn't concentrate to smell her. Carlisle lifted his nose and smelt the air. I followed his actions but I closed my eyes trying to find her heart beat. I could pick it out anywhere; it was like her heart was attuned to my own. I finally found it, I heard her heart, but it was different, it was slow and weak it was dying. My eyes snapped open and I took off out the door and through to the forest, I found her collapsed behind a tree, she was covered in blood, scars, cuts and barely hanging on. I carefully lifted her into my arms and I heard a light whimper escape from her lips. I leant down and kissed her forehead.

"Edward..." her eyes were open the slightest bit and then they closed

"Bella..." she collapsed into my arms. Carlisle had the car next to the forest within a second I ran to the backseat and laid her down, she was covered in blood. I applied pressure to the main wound from her leg. It only took seconds and we were home, Carlisle opened the door and I carried her into the room. I heard gasps and cries from my family when they saw the state of Bella in my arms.

"Edward take her to my study, I'll need to work fast" Carlisle started working on her as soon as she hit the bed. Esme had transformed Carlisle's office into a hospital room. Esme pushed past me with other medical supplies.

"Edward you need to hold your breath, if you can endure it, hold her hands she needs to feel you here" I nodded and did what she said I took in a deep breath and walked to her side I put my hand in hers and held onto it tight. I felt her whole body relax under my touch. I couldn't help but feel a small amount of happiness knowing that me being here for her was actually helping her...

"Edward..." I looked at her, her eyes were still closed but she was talking to me. She was so cold, even I could feel it.

"I'm here Bella, your safe, I'm here"

"I love you Edward... I'm sorry..." her hand grew weak in mine, no she wasn't going to give up

"Bella I'm not saying goodbye, you're going to fight it you hear me Bella you need to fight for me" her heart monitor suddenly went into one long beep, I started to panic I could literally feel all energy leaving her body. I watched over her as Carlisle and Esme worked on her, they managed to get her heart beating again. After hours of surgery and stitching they were finally done, Bella was going to live.

"I've had to put her into an induced coma, she will be out for a while Edward. This will help her heal a lot quicker" I didn't take my eyes off of Bella and just nodded. I continued to hold her hand as the days went past. I noticed her cuts healing, and her breathing returning back to its normal pace.

Days went past and she was slowly healing, her heart monitor was increasing pace little by little every hour. My family came and visited her every now and then. Alice was distraught over it, she blamed herself for not seeing it, Esme was so upset that no one heard her screams, Emmett and Jasper were so angry thinking of ways to kill the person who did this to her, Carlisle was scared of the effect this was going to have on her. But what shocked me the most was Rose, she visited Bella every day telling her that everything would be ok, that she would get passed this, that I would help her.

I guessed that Rose was remember her past, and relating it to Bella. Rose was now acting like Bella's friend instead of an enemy.

**BPOV**

_Beep beep beep_ Argh I moaned, my body ached from head to toe, there was not one part of me that wasn't screaming out in agony. I slowly opened my eyes and forced myself back into the living. The sounds of the beeping reminded me of the hospital, it wouldn't be the first time that Charlie sent me here. There was something different about this room though, it wasn't like any other hospital that I had been in, and there were no white dull walls or picture above my head. I felt a squeeze of my hand and instantly looked, Edward.

"Hey..." I spoke through my broken voice, he returned his famous smile. The heart monitors went nuts. Edward laughed slightly.

"Hey yourself" he replied as moved closer to me, he held up a glass of water with a straw already in it. He placed the straw in my mouth and I downed it all in one go.

"What happened, where am I?" I finally spoke up clearly.

"You're at my place, Carlisle and Esme were working on you for a while." I looked over and saw Carlisle and Esme at the end of my bed, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were all in the back of the room just watching me. Carlisle stepped forward.

"How bad am I?" I asked as Carlisle walked towards me assessing my charts and monitors

"Well Bella you had 3 broken ribs, a collapsed lung, some internal bleeding and some deep cuts to your stomach and leg" I winced, this defiantly broke Charlie's worst record. I grunted to myself.

"Bella honey, do you mind telling us what happened?" this was Esme, she walked forward and stroked my hair. She was so like a mother, she was the type of mother that I always wished I would have. I slowly tried to sit up, Edward noticed what I was trying to do and he stood up and sat behind me pulling me up against his stomach.

I looked at all the faces, they were filled with love and worry. All waiting to hear what happened to me, I didn't know if I could tell them. I didn't want them to get hurt because of me, this was my problem not theirs, I couldn't risk Charlie knowing that I told someone he would kill them all and he would get away with it plant evidence...

"Bella, please tell us who did this to you" I looked up at Edward his eyes pleading with me, pleading me to tell him. I closed my eyes and fell back into his chest. I fought back the tears, I bit my lip forcing myself to hold back my voice. I started to remember everything, from last night to James to my entire life being a big blur of blood.

"JASPER!" I looked up and saw Jasper clutching his head, Alice screaming to him. Jasper looked straight into my eyes, they were filled with pain, excoriating pain.

"Bella..." that's all he said and his mind attacked him again. I wanted whatever it was to stop hurting him, I didn't like seeing him in pain, no one. I all but wanted to run over to him and hug him. Suddenly his pain relaxed and he looked back at me.

"Bella... please let us help you?" Alice wrapped her arm around Jasper and helped him up and back to the couch opposite me. Jasper didn't take his eyes off me, this would normally scare the hell out of me, but I was worried for him.

"Bella please don't worry about me, I'm fine honestly" he smiled at me and it re-assured me slightly. I looked up and Edward who had his arms wrapped around my waist hugging me tighter. I felt so safe in his arms, nothing was going to hurt me while he was here.

There was a long silence in the room, broken by none other than Emmett.

"So Bella who do I have to beat up?" followed by a whack and a shout from Emmett, I looked up and Rose had whacked him on the back of the head. She stepped forward taking his place.

"Sorry Bella, but what my rude husband meant to ask was, what happened to you?" that question again I really hoped that I could avoid it, but I knew that would never happen. I sighed and tried to think of a perfect excuse.

"I fell, it's no big deal happens all the time" I tried make myself sound convincing, making it sound almost jokingly. They all looked at me, great no one believed me.

"Bella please..."

"No Edward, listen it was an accident I fell into the glass table that was it, please now drop it" Edward looked at me his eyes full with hurt he looked over at Carlisle. I followed his gaze and everyone was still staring at me in disbelief. This wasn't going to end good. Jasper walked over and sat down next to me.

"Bella, I can feel your pain, its excruciating please tell us what happened, we can help you" a silent tear rolled down my cheek. I shook my head forcing the tears back.

"No one can help me" I swallowed back my tears, why did I have to say that. I heard gasps from everyone. This confirmed their suspicions that I was in trouble and that I didn't just merely fall into a glass table. I felt Edward move me in his lap, I opened my eyes and found him staring back to me. He placed both of his hands around my face and made me look into his eyes. Another tear escaped

"Bella please let us help you, who did this to you, please tell us" I just shook my head

"I can't..."

"Why not..." a voice from behind us interrupting

"Because, I... I don't want to get you hurt. It's not safe" A laugh irrupted behind me, I looked back and Emmett was almost on the ground laughing. Why was he laughing at me? Another tear escaped and I leant into Edward's shirt ruining it with my tears.

"EMMETT YOU BIG LOATH, look what you've done!" Alice...

"I'm sorry but she's funny" I closed my eyes and Edward pulled me closer, trying to calm me down.

"Bella look at me please" I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at my perfect angel

"Did someone do this to you" I couldn't trust my voice, I didn't do anything. Edward looked over to the rest of his family and nodded. I looked over and saw Rose walking towards me. I flinched the slightest bit. She kept walking towards me. She sat down in the chair next to my bed and held my hands.

"Bella I know what you're going through. I know what it's like to feel trapped, to always have to watch your back. To feel weak, unworthy, unloved..." her words hit right at home. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Bella when I was young I was attacked, raped by my ex-fiancé' and his friends. I was left for dead but Carlisle, Esme and Edward they saved me. Emmett saved me. Please let Edward help you like Emmett helped me. Please let us all help you..."

I felt Edwards arms wrapped around my stomach holding me safely in his arms. Rose squeezed my hands slightly.

"Bella did someone do this to you?" I took in everything that she had said, that they had helped her, that they wanted to help me. Maybe I could let them, maybe they would save me like I always dreamt of...

I finally took grew the courage and nodded. I could hear gasps from behind me but I ignored them, I just concentrated on Edward's arms around me, Rose's hands holding mine.

"Was it someone you know" Rose asked again. A tear dropped down my already went cheek and landed on Rose's hand, I bit my lip trying to hold back the truth. My head involuntarily nodded.

"Bella, did your father do this to you" I heard Edward's breath hitched, my heart raced at the memory of my father doing this to me, my breathing became erratic and I clutched onto Rose's hands bracing me.

"YEess!" I screamed out not able to hold it back any more

"HE BEATS ME EVERY DAY... HE SLAPS ME, CUTS ME, THROWS ME AROUND... HE MAKES ME CUT MYSELF... I ONLY WISHED THAT HE'D KILL ME BUT INSTEAD HE LETS HIS MATE RAPE ME!" that was it I through my face into Edwards chest as the tears and hysterics washed over me, his arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer, I closed my eyes as the blackness consumed me. I didn't let my eyes drift off into my nightmares, I stayed awake and numb.

After my tears had run out and my body started to regain some sort of feeling I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that the room was empty, apart from Edward who was still holding me. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me although this was not the smile that made my heart skip a beat, this smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were filled with pain, my pain. I sighed, I didn't want this I didn't want him to feel sorry for me, or take pity on me.

"What is it love..." I looked back up at him

"I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me" I barely made out a whisper but he somehow caught it all. He lent down and kissed me on the cheek.

"See, I don't want that"

"Don't want what?" he looked at me puzzled, I pulled away from his lap and sat opposite him

"That, I don't want you to feel sorry for me, and that be the only reason for you to stay with me"

"Bella do you think that I'm only staying with you because I feel sorry for you" he stared at me with his stupid grin

"YES, why else would you want to stay with me!"

"Bella, you still don't see yourself clearly do you..." I just stared at him not knowing how to respond

"Bella I've loved you since the first moment I saw you, you're kind and loving. You stand to protect anyone around you, and you put everyone else's needs before your own. I love you for you and not for what has happened to you" that was it, he had me at I love you. I suddenly launched myself forward and crushed my lips onto his. He wrapped his arms around my waist deepening the kiss. But something was off, I felt a draw of power come from Edward and straight to me. I gasped and pulled away. I couldn't quiet put my finger to what just happened, but at that moment I didn't care. I would long to stay here with Edward lying in his safe arms forever and ever.

* * *

**_So what you guys think?_**

**_Check out some of my other stories :D_**

**_NEW Trip of a Life time..._**

**_Bella, Emmett, Jasper best friends at Forks High... Edward, Rose, Alice siblings at Seattle High... all join together on a school trip in Europe... What happens when the hike in the mountains turns out to be a run for your life?_**

**_Have a read guys :P_**

**_Let me know what you thinks :D  
_**


	5. Poll

**_Hey guys sorry for the fake update!!_**

**_But lately over each of my stories havent been really getting a response_**

**_i know ppl dont like review!!_**

**_SOOO i thought i'd try it this way_**

**_I have a poll... telll me which stories you want me to update more...._**

**_And review as well but i guess_**

**_A girl can dream ;)_**

**_Thanks, and sorry again Kel  
_**


	6. Mortal Enemies

**_New chappy is here :D_**

**_ENJOY_**

**_

* * *

_**

"What is it love..." I looked back up at him

"I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me" I barely made out a whisper but he somehow caught it all. He lent down and kissed me on the cheek.

"See, I don't want that"

"Don't want what?" he looked at me puzzled, I pulled away from his lap and sat opposite him

"That, I don't want you to feel sorry for me, and that be the only reason for you to stay with me"

"Bella do you think that I'm only staying with you because I feel sorry for you" he stared at me with his stupid grin

"YES, why else would you want to stay with me!"

"Bella, you still don't see yourself clearly do you..." I just stared at him not knowing how to respond

"Bella I've loved you since the first moment I saw you, you're kind and loving. You stand to protect anyone around you, and you put everyone else's needs before your own. I love you for you and not for what has happened to you" that was it, he had me at I love you. I suddenly launched myself forward and crushed my lips onto his. He wrapped his arms around my waist deepening the kiss. But something was off, I felt a draw of power come from Edward and straight to me. I gasped and pulled away. I couldn't quiet put my finger to what just happened, but at that moment I didn't care. I would long to stay here with Edward lying in his safe arms forever and ever.

* * *

_**And Now...**_

We both lay on his bed staring up to his roof, our fingers intertwined with each other's above our heads. Edward was humming the perfect lullaby, if I hadn't of just woken up I probably would have fallen straight back to sleep dreaming of the sweetest of heavens.

Suddenly Edward's hands stopped moving with mine, and he sat up and looked at my hands. What was he looking for...

"Bella what happened to your fingers!" I sat up with him and looked down at my hands, nothing seemed to be different to what I was used to.

"What do you mean, nothing's happened" He continued to stare at them turning my hand over and looking at each of them more carefully

"Edward what are you doing?" I started to get a little freaked out

"Carlisle, could you come in here please..." in a matter of seconds Carlisle walked through the door, and looking curious at us.

"Good morning Bella, Edward what can I do for you" Carlisle looked at me with the greatest of smiles than back at Edward, I noticed his smile begin to fade as he took in Edward's face.

_What had them both spooked, what were my hands showing them that I didn't know about._

Carlisle took a step forward and sat next to me on the bed.

"Do you mind?" Carlisle asked, replacing Edward's hand with his. He too looked carefully at my fingers inspecting each one, I instantly saw that Carlisle was now replaced by Dr Cullen. What was wrong with my hands, I started to panic on the inside. I didn't like this awkward silence nor the fact that a man was touching my hands. I kept telling myself that _it was Carlisle and that he wasn't going to hurt me, its Carlisle he won't hurt me_. Carlisle seemed to notice my panic and slowly released my hand from his.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly, looking back down at my fingers.

"There's no need to apologise Bella" I all but nodded. There was an awkward silence and I could tell there was a mind battle going on between Carlisle and Edward, I couldn't take the silence or the waiting any longer.

"What, what is wrong with me now!" they both looked at me with concern and worry on their faces.

"Sorry Bella, but your hands..."

"What about my hands" I looked back at Carlisle then back at Edward, what weren't they telling me

"Edward please, tell me what is going on" he wrapped his arm around me and lifted my hands to his. I looked down at my hands in his, and he slowly placed his right hand next to mine, I studied them both. His hands were pale and strong, each of his fingers were long and straight. I glanced to mine and that's when I saw the difference, three of my fingers were not long and straight they were crooked, they weren't straight like they were meant to be, they looked almost deformed. I looked back up to Edward, a silent tear trickled down my face.

"Bella, do you remember how this happened"

_**Flash back**_

_I was standing in the kitchen, preparing Charlie's dinner as usual. Before school he left a note for me saying that he wanted grams favourite Casserole. I was chopping the carrots when Charlie stormed back into the room drunk as usual, the slam of the door made me jump the sharp knife cut into my finger and blood began to leak out of my finger._

"_Shit, crap ouch ouch" I ran to the sink and ran my finger under the water, that's when I was spun around. I was looking Charlie dead in the face. No... he thought I was swearing at him, I was gone for now._

"_Dad, I wasn't... I didn't... I cut myself that's all" I held up my finger hoping that he believed me. _

"_You poisoning my dinner are you Bella, you think he can kill me with your blood, you hopeless worthless piece of garbage ." I winced, sometimes I believed that his verbal insults where worse than his physical beatings. He grabbed my wrists and squeezed them hard, I tried to pull them away but he was too strong._

"_This will teach you to ruin my dinner" that's when I felt it my left index finger snapped, the next one snapped then the next. I screamed out in pain and tried to rip my hands from his but it was no use, this just encouraged him to hurt me further._

_**End of Flash**_

I looked back up at Edward, more tears slowly running down my face. Charlie had done this to me, of course he had.

"Bella, Carlisle needs to look at your fingers, we think that they have been dislocated" I looked down at my hand in his and quickly pulled it back wrapping it around my stomach and shook my head. I knew I shouldn't be acting like this, but my recent flash back bought back all my fears and all my worry's of men.

"Bells, if they stay that way any longer they'll set wrong, you could lose all feeling to your fingers and hand. I'm surprised that you have managed to keep use of them for so long." this was Carlisle, giving me his medical opinion. I knew that he was right; I could always feel the pain from them, but it too was just a pain that I lived with. I slowly unwrapped my hand from my stomach and held it out to Carlisle, my hand was now beginning to tremble.

Carlisle looked straight into my eyes, as was Edward. I took a deep breath and nodded. Carlisle moved forward slowly and held my hand ever so slightly.

"Please tell me Bella, if you start to feel uncomfortable ok?" I couldn't speak I all but nodded. When he held both of my hands in his, he turned them over and running his fingers along the bones. Feeling where they were meant to be and where they were currently sitting.

"You've defiantly got 3 dislocations here" he didn't touch my hand but hovered his fingers over which ones he was talking about "And another two on this hand"

"I'll need to put them back in place straight away" I pulled my hand back.

"You said you weren't going to hurt me" I knew what he was only trying to help me but the instinct took over

"Bella I promise to you that I will never hurt you, but your hand is badly hurt it needs to be looked after I can do it here or if you prefer a female I can drive you to the hospital"

"NO! No hospitals" they both jumped back at my scream.

"Then will you let me help you here" I looked into his eyes and then to Edward his eyes were full with honesty and warmth, if there was anyone I could trust at the moment I knew it would him.

"I'll be right here Bella" I just nodded.

"I'll go get my medical bag and be back in a second" I just nodded and watched him leave, within a second Carlisle walked back in the room holding a bag and a silver tray with bandages and other tools on it. I didn't like the look of the tools they were small and they all looked sharp, dangerous. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and then opened them.

"Ok Bella, I'll need to give you a local anaesthetic so that you don't feel anything" he started to prep a needle.

"NO!"

"Bella it's so you don't feel anything please" I looked up at Edward and his eyes pleaded with me. I shook my head. Carlisle put the needle down and walked over to me.

"I need to put your fingers back in there joints, it will hurt a lot if you don't let me give you some pain relief, I promise you won't feel a thing" I held my ground, and shook my head

"No, you can fix my hand but I won't take it and I won't let you inject me... please" they both looked at each other, Edward shook his head.

"No Carlisle, she'll feel it all"

"We can't wait her fingers are already out of socket and they are almost healed to the point where she will lose feeling, there's no other choice Edward" they were both arguing with each other about me, this was my choice.

"Please, I'll let you do it but I won't let you inject me. It's the only way I'll let you" Edward lowered his eyes to mine, pleading again. I shook my head, I brought my hands forward to Carlisle and he nodded.

"Wait..." I looked up at Edward, why was he stopping me.

"Jasper, can we have your help please" I looked up at Carlisle and I noticed his reaction, he seemed relieved. Just as I looked up I saw Jasper and Alice walking through the door. I shifted my wait as they both stared at my hands, not another male. _Shut up Bella, they're not going to hurt you_. Jasper stopped in the middle of the room as though he could feel what I just felt. He hesitated then looked up at Edward.

"Bella, Jasper can help you, we won't inject you I promise" I nodded, unwillingly knowing it was either this or the needle. Jasper stepped forward, I suddenly flinched.. _ no no no why did I just flinch!_

"Jaz I didn't mean it I'm sorry. I'm sorry" I pleaded to him

"Bella, you shouldn't feel bad. Anyone in your situation would have every right to feel that way about men. But I promise you that none of us here will ever hurt you" my whole body seemed to relax, I could feel his power working on me, his way in which he always made me calm, the same way in class, than with Mike... I didn't like it, I didn't trust it.

What else could he do to me, if he could make me feel what he wanted, he could make it so that he could do anything to me and I wouldn't object I would want it... I started to panic. Edward wrapped his arms tighter around me reassuring me, his touch made me jump slightly and he slowly released me. No this is not what I wanted

"No, Edward" I grabbed his hands and put them back around me

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it please, I'm sorry" I fell into his chest as tears came out. He rubbed my back and comforted me. I looked back at Jasper, he still stood in the middle of the room staring at me.

"I understand why you asked Jasper to help, but I can't do it that way. I'm sorry but I can't" I looked back at Edward and his eyes were in pain, he didn't like seeing me in pain. But I couldn't I couldn't let him take control of my emotions like that.

"Bella, please I don't want you to be hurting. He won't hurt you" I looked deep into Edward's eyes and he looked as though he would be in pain to see me in pain. I couldn't do that to him, I couldn't cause him pain after everything that he has done for me that would be the last thing that I would ever want to do to him, but I can't shake my own fear. But still I nodded.

"Bella, you might be able to lie but you can't hide your feelings from me" he caught onto everything that I just felt. I felt completely ashamed, dammit he would feel that too arg I hate this!

"Edward, Bella is only agreeing to me helping because she can sense your pain to see her in pain. If I were to help it would cause more harm than good to her, you need to let her do this she is strong enough" I looked up to Jasper, and mouthed thank you to him. He smiled to me, he understood me.

I didn't want to look at Edward, I couldn't take his eyes at the moment. "Please Edward let me do this" I felt his arms wrap tighter around me, but he nodded.

I lifted my hands back to Carlisle for him to start, I felt his hands touch mine, and I closed my eyes my whole body tensed waiting for the pain. I felt one finger snap. I screamed out, then the next. I felt hands on my face, I opened my eyes and there was Edward, his big perfect eyes staring back at me. The third, I held in my scream and fought back my tears I knew how to control them in this kind of pain I had to. He moved to my other hand and inspected it.

"Bella there's two left, you almost there" I just nodded, Edwards eyes were my medicine. I felt it snap back into place, I held back the scream and clenched my teeth together and tensed my hands.

"Bella you need to relax your hand, last one you're doing amazingly" I shook my head I couldn't relax them, they were stiff with fear. I looked into Edward's eyes pleading them to help me. He noticed my cry for help and he reacted the only way that he knew to relax me. He kissed me, my eyes closed and I felt his lips on mine and my entire body relaxed including my hands, I felt that last snap the pain forced my lips harder to Edward's.

"There, they are all back in place they will heal properly without any permanent damage" Edward released me from our kiss, as I looked back at Carlisle, a tear slowly rolled down my cheek as I smiled through my tears.

"Thank you Carlisle" he smiled at me. Edward picked me up and sat me in his lap again. I all but slumped into his chest, I felt weak. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was now here with me. Esme was trying to hide her pain for me as well as everyone else. Alice stepped forward holding a glass of water and two pills.

"These will help with the pain" I went to grab the glass off her but my fingers were still weak, the glass fell straight between my fingers, but Alice quickly caught it. I was amazed at her reflexes, she was quick. She smiled and stepped closer. I placed the pills in my mouth and Alice handed me a back end of a straw which she now had in the glass. The water tasted amazing! Clean, cold perfect. I almost drank the whole thing before I stopped for air.

"How you doing girl?" she sat down next to me, I loved Alice she was perfect for me.

"I'm ok I guess" and in truth I was ok, I was great but I wasn't in that house with Charlie so things were a lot better. We all sat there in silence, the only thing that broke the silence was the rumble from my stomach.

_Oh god that's embarrassing_.

I looked up and saw Esme smile and leave the room, in an instant she was back holding a tray of food.

"You're hungry love, please eat" she placed the tray in front of Edward and I. There was enough food here which would last me a life time, literally. There were a couple of cut sandwiches, cut up fruits and a glass of orange juice with a straw in it.

"This is amazing, thank you" almost instantly I could feel my strength build up inside of me. I felt everything around me become clearer, the sounds got louder, the smells more defined.

"You're welcome dear, please let me know if you get hungry again." I all but nodded and smiled to her, I didn't really know if I would get hungry again after this, and how long was I really welcome to stay here before I had to go home... home...didn't really feel it should be even named that more like horror house, or dungeon or HELL... I quickly erased that thought and picked up a strawberry, I looked up at Edward and offered it to him, he smiled.

"No thanks' love you eat it" I simple shrugged and put it in my mouth. It tasked amazing, never had I eaten fruit this good. I mean I had have fruit before but it was normally off or not ripe or something. After a couple more bites I was full, I looked down at the tray and it hardly even looked touched.

I sighed and placed my head back against Edward, I didn't want to leave here. I knew I would have to but I didn't want to think about going back to Charlie, going back to die. Or maybe I could get enough strength back here to leave... but that would mean leaving Edward... Thinking about it made a single tear rolled down my cheek, Edward lifted my chin so that I was looking at him. He caught my tear before it rolled off my face.

"What's wrong love..." I took a deep breath

"I was just thinking about what I'm going to do next... what happens now..." I looked down and away from his eyes, his beautiful eyes that promised me that everything was ok and that I was safe and that nothing in the world could possible hurt me... all from his eyes.

"Bella you're not going back there" my eyes snapped to Alice

"But -" I didn't have time to argue

"We aren't letting you go back there so you can stop thinking it" I had never seen Alice so worked up before, she's normally happy and psycho... remind me never to cross her

"Where else am I meant to..." I was cut off by Edward

"Bella, you're welcome to stay here. But we are telling you this now, you are never going back there, and he is never going to hurt you again." The tears were filling up in my eyes, they wanted me, someone actually wanted to keep me. I swallowed back my tears and looked back at them all.

"You... want me...?" my teary voice bubbled three times in three words. I tried to smile through my tears, as Esme all but ran towards me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms back around her, she was the mother I never had, the mother I always wanted and needed to protect me, a family who would love me no matter what, a family who might understand me, help me heal, help me get stronger.

"Of course we want you Bella, we all love you" I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I cried into her, I let years and years of pain come out in front of my new family. For the first time in my life I was truly happy, from every day in that hell that I wanted to die and now I was finally here, wanting to live, wanting a normal life.

After my tears ended, Esme placed me back on the bed, back into Edward's awaiting arms. I lay down and closed my eyes on his chest.

"Rest now my Bella, we can talk later" I all but nodded, and drifted off into the perfect sleep.

I woke up again perfectly, in the arms of Edward. I had never in my entire life had two nights sleep where I was not haunted by my nightmares, Edward was stopping my bad dreams.

"Morning..." I looked up and noticed his eyes, black. He hadn't slept as well as I did.

"Edward, you didn't sleep at all did you" he looked like he was holding back a laugh or a smart ass comment. He just kissed my forehead and smiled, my smile.

"I had you, I don't need sleep" great this made me blush widely. I slowly sat up.

"You're so corny Edward Cullen" I playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Ok you go have a shower and get ready, and I'll have breakfast waiting for you" I watched as Edward stood up from the bed and I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, his perfect body, perfect hands, and god the eyes.

"Thanks" I got up and kissed his cheek before walking into the bathroom. The hot water was amazing, I had never appreciated it as much as I did right now. My muscles were relaxing instantly, my scars didn't burn like the used to it was more a slight tingle now. I washed my hair and rinsed it out and still had hot water. I debated whether or not I should get out yet, in the end the hot water won and I stood there for another 5 minutes just letting the water do its magic.

After another 10 minutes I decided that it was probably time to get out. I noticed a towel placed on the basin that wasn't there when I first got in... Alice. Once I was dried off I pulled out the hairdryer and ran a brush through my loose curls. Just as I was about to switch the hairdryer on I heard my name. Edward and... Alice... were talking. I didn't want to eavesdrop but it wasn't until I heard my name mention again that I started to pay attention.

'_Edward you have to tell her, she's going to find out sooner or later... and trust me if she finds out later she's not going to take it well...' _ what wouldn't I take well, better yet what did they have to tell me.

'_Alice, she's just starting to heal properly I'm not going to bring this up and scare the hell out of her.'_

'_She won't freak out, seriously give her some credit she is a lot stronger than anyone gives her credit for' _this made me smile; Alice was standing up for me.

'_So Alice what do you want me to do, you want me to just go up to her and say what 'oh hey Bella your safe and everything and I love you oh wait I forgot to tell you were all vampires. Cool yep sweet... yeah I don't think so Alice.' _

I snapped out of their conversation. Quickly grabbing the hairdryer and turning it on, making out like I didn't hear a single thing they just said plus it would give me some time to think.

_Edward was a vampire, the whole family was. But how, how could this be possible. _

_I mean huh come on Bella think look at all the signs..._

_You never see them eat, they don't sleep, they're all amazingly beautiful, they're strong, Jasper's calming ability and they're reflexes, they're eyes and not to mention their temperature. Not that I minded the cold touch but now that I think about it Edward is always cold, to me it just soothed my cuts but but the evidence was all there. And the major point, the power I felt drawing from Edward. _

_Edward was a vampire, and I was a witch. A witch was also known as a vampire hunter..._ _Why didn't I see it sooner, why Bella, why because you had no strength, you couldn't sense them. _

_WAIT he said he loved me... Edward loves me? wow... _I looked in the mirror and noticed that my hair was dry. Damn can't put this off any longer. Still lingering in my mind was the fact that 1. Edward was a vampire and 2. I was his natural enemy and 3. I was was unconditionally and irrevocable in love with him. **(I know I know but couldn't resist... A/N quote from Twilight I do not own parts 1 and 3)**

* * *

**_So what did you think?_**

**_My Next story: Immortal Bella_**

**_When Edward left he left Bella broken, but what if she wasn't saved by the back that day, what if that very day a very strong vampire was born. When Edward returns what will he find? Which friends become enemies, which enemies become friends..._**

**_Review guys thanks  
_**


	7. Facing Charlie

**_Hey guys so here's the next chappy hope you enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

Previously...  
_**

_'Edward you have to tell her, she's going to find out sooner or later... and trust me if she finds out later she's not going to take it well...' what wouldn't I take well, better yet what did they have to tell me._

_'Alice, she's just starting to heal properly I'm not going to bring this up and scare the hell out of her.'_

_'She won't freak out, seriously give her some credit she is a lot stronger than anyone gives her credit for' this made me smile; Alice was standing up for me._

_'So Alice what do you want me to do, you want me to just go up to her and say what 'oh hey Bella your safe and everything and I love you oh wait I forgot to tell you were all vampires. Cool yep sweet... yeah I don't think so Alice.' _

_I snapped out of their conversation. Quickly grabbing the hairdryer and turning it on, making out like I didn't hear a single thing they just said plus it would give me some time to think._

_Edward was a vampire, the whole family was. But how, how could this be possible. _

_I mean huh come on Bella think look at all the signs..._

_You never see them eat, they don't sleep, they're all amazingly beautiful, they're strong, Jasper's calming ability and they're reflexes, they're eyes and not to mention their temperature. Not that I minded the cold touch but now that I think about it Edward is always cold, to me it just soothed my cuts but but the evidence was all there. And the major point, the power I felt drawing from Edward. _

_Edward was a vampire, and I was a witch. A witch was also known as a vampire hunter... Why didn't I see it sooner, why Bella, why because you had no strength, you couldn't sense them. _

_WAIT he said he loved me... Edward loves me? wow... I looked in the mirror and noticed that my hair was dry. Damn can't put this off any longer. Still lingering in my mind was the fact that 1. Edward was a vampire and 2. I was his natural enemy and 3. I was was unconditionally and irrevocable in love with him. **(I know I know but couldn't resist... A/N quote from Twilight I do not own parts 1 and 3)**_

**

* * *

**

I walked to the bathroom door and quickly opened in and walked out into the room where Alice and Edward were, they quickly looked at me.

"Um Alice, I was just wondering if..." she cut me off quickly and walked over to me grabbing my hand

"Of course you can borrow my clothes, in fact I think we should go shopping and get you a whole new wardrobe seeing as you're going to be staying with us now" oh great, shopping... not that I had ever real gone shopping but I didn't like the look on Alice's face when she realised that I needed clothes.

"Alice, I don't really need that many clothes" she pulled me across the hall into her room, I glanced back at Edward and he had the biggest smile on his face, he was loving every minute of this.

"Nonsense Bella, now that you are one of us, you need to dress like us" my mind dropped, _one of us... would I ever... could I ever become one of them... no I couldn't how could a witch become a vampire!_

Suddenly Alice's eyes grew hazy, like she was staring off into space.

"Alice, Alice..." I slightly bumped her. Her eyes flickered as she stared directly at me. She quickly disappeared, non human speed to close the door and then run back to me.

"Alice what..."

"Shhh just wait a second" I stood there just staring at her waiting... what was she doing...

"Ok it's safe he can't hear us"

"Who can't hear us?"

"Edward, he can read minds.. oh wait you didn't know that part. Oh my god Bella I can't believe that you know, this is amazing I'm so happy were going to be the sisters and we are going to do everything together oh my god this is the best"

"wo wo wo Alice slow down" her eyes quickly flashed to mine

"Sorry, forgot. So you're really not scared of us?" I shook my head... _wait till they find out who I am..._

"Course not, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me" she squealed and then wrapped her arms around me.

"But please Alice don't tell Edward or anyone else for that matter. Can you keep it a secret" she pulled away and looked at me weirdly

"Why?"

"Because, it will be more fun this way." She just laughed at me, and this was going to be fun. I knew Edward and he would squirm his way out of talking about it as much as possible.

"Bella, your amazing this is going to be so much fun" she danced around, she really was a little pixie.

"Hey wait, what were you saying before about Edward, and not being able to hear us, has he got a power like Jaz too?" she stopped and looked at me strangely

"Wow you picked up on that?" I just nodded

"Well as you probably know Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, Edward can read minds and well I... I can see the future" she stood up on the bed and raised one hand in the air punching the sky, acting like she was a super hero or something.

"Wait does that mean he can read my mind?" _panic! Panic! He knows, wait if he knows he doesn't care... _she jumped down onto her bed so that her legs hung over. She shook her head

"Nope, for some reason he cant... we don't really know why but you're safe from his mind. And well sometimes I can't see you its weird. But oh well I'm glad I saw that you knew, ahh this is going to be so much fun!" wow I was happy that my mind was safe, but sad at the same time I came to think that Edward knew about me, and he still wanted me...

"Don't worry about it Bells, you're perfect in his eyes..." this made me smile, and regain my happy state, _he thought I was perfect, now but what about later... _

"Ok enough with this lets get you ready" Alice came at me with an evil look in her eye, I could see it now pain, and torture.

Alice and I set off to Seattle mall; any normal person would take a good 2 hours to get there but no not Alice, 45 minutes later we arrived. I quickly got out of the car and took a deep breath of air.

"Oh come on Bella I wasn't going that fast!" I all but put my head between my knees to regain my balance and control

"Come on Bella we only have 7 hours remaining!" I groaned 7 hours of shopping HOWW!

We walked into a shop with a French name so I had no idea what I was in for, until I saw the price tags. Well in fact lack of price tags, you know you're in the wrong place when the garments don't even have prices on them.

"Oh Bella try this on its perfect!" Alice said for the thousandth time today, I sighed knowing that arguing would do me absolutely no good what so ever so I decided just to give into Alice and give her exactly what she wanted.

"That's the spirit Bella!" Alice caught on. _Great now she's going to be worse!_

I grabbed the coat hanger that Alice had suspended in front of my face and walked straight into the change rooms, taking one look at the dress I knew it was beautiful, it was midnight blue strapless dress the typical baby doll style, tight around the bust then flared out the bottom, with a dark blue ribbon around my ribs that tied around the back.

For once in my life I really wanted this dress and most of all I really wanted it to look good on me, and well I trusted Alice. She would never give me something to try on if it wasn't going to look good on me and well she could see beforehand if it was or not.

I pulled back the curtain and there Alice was gushing at me.

"Oh My God, Bella you look absolutely stunning! Jesus Edward will flip when he sees you" I couldn't hold back my blush, I turned around too have a look for myself but Alice stopped me.

"No, I want to make you over, I want you to see the whole picture please Bella please please please" she pulled out her famous puppy dog pixie look, I groaned but nodded. _Stupid know it all pixie knew I wouldn't argue!_

I closed my eyes as I walked back into the change room allowing Alice to follow. I held out my arms and waited. She unzipped the dress and took it away before I could even open my eyes and see it again.

"Ok you can open now, I'm going to pay and I've left your clothes behind you." I heard the curtain being pulled closed and I turned around to get my clothes but groaned when I saw what was hanging up.

"Alice where are my trackies!"

"Don't argue! Just trust me" she snapped back from behind the curtain. As I looked at what exactly Alice had left for me my entire body groaned even more. There was a little black skirt, black leggings and a midnight blue silk top. And to top it all off there was matching black laced bra and panty set.

"Alice you gotta be kidding me!"

"Bella, we both know you won't be coming out unless you're wearing the entire outfit"

"Alice seriously! LACE this is so not me!"

"Yes but Edward would love it!" I sighed and put on my sexy underwear. As I finished getting dressed I stepped out and saw Alice with not only the one bag from this shop but an extra 10!

"Come on lets go, I already bought the dress" Alice wrapped her arm around mine as we walked out of the shops, it was as though we were best friends, that we had known each other for a lifetime. Alice was like a sister to me, she was my best friend.

"Bella what's wrong, are you hurt?" I shook my head, quickly wiping the tear that fell from my eye.

"Nothing Alice I'm fine, it's just I've never been so happy before. I mean I feel like I've known you my whole life and well I see you as my best friend Ali" Alice froze and then dropped her bags, something I never thought I would see then she wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella I love you, you are my sister now, and we will be sisters forever!" I giggled and hugged her back. I really hoped they don't hate me when they find out the truth. I had to tell them soon.

"Come on little pixie lets go have more fun" with that she squealed and picked up our bags.

"Alice maybe we should stash our bags in your car, so that we have more hands" Alice's face lit up like a kid on Christmas day

"Bella are you actually telling me you like shopping" I blushed and nodded

"It's not so bad when you're with your sister" she smiled more as we walked towards the car. I stopped just as we made it to the car and waited for Alice to pop the boot, when I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around and froze, every part of me stopped in fear.

"Bella what has you so freaked I can't hear your - GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!"

I felt a hand tug onto my arm, their hand was hot, this hand was not that of a vampire.

"Hey get your hands off of her now!" I couldn't move I was powerless, this was so hard, I yelled at myself to move to react to say something but I couldn't I just froze there.

"Bella come on were leaving" James yelled at me, I shook my head no I wasn't going back there, I couldn't ..no

"NO!" I tried to pull away from him, I tried to rip my arm from his. But he had me tight, just like last time there was no escaping him.

"You are coming back with me now, end of discussion... and I might just have to punish you" he spoke directly in my ear. _No he was never going to touch me like that again, NEVER. _ I stood my ground, but he pulled on my arm, HARD

"James your hurting me stop now!" he pulled again. No no he was dragging me towards his car. I tugged back on my arm and as he turned back I punched him right in the jaw with my spare fist. As his grip loosened I ripped my wrist from his grasp and placed my hands on his shoulders and lifted my knee to his groan.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" I pushed him over one last time and ran back towards Alice.

"We're going to find you Bella. Mark my words I will have you again!" James' voice rang through my ears, echoing over and over.

"Get in the car Bella" Alice pushed me gently into the passenger side before taking off. I sat there in the car trying to get rid of his voice but it just kept repeating over and over again.

"_We're going to find you Bella...we will have you again... Mark my words... we're going to find you...have you again.. mark my words...find you...Bella..Bella...Bella"_

"Bella honey, can you hear me" I turned my head to the most beautiful sound in the world, I saw my angel's face staring at me, my bottom lip trembled.

"Bella..." he pulled me from my seat and into his arms, I couldn't hold back my sobs. Edward would always break down my walls, always broke through my numbness.

"Edward-he-he-found-me-and-and - " he cradled me in his arms, leading me back to the house, he hushed me and kissed my forehead.

"Bella your safe now, he won't hurt you. I'm not going to leave you I promise" he knew what I wanted to hear, I knew that he would never hurt me, maybe just maybe he would still love me if he found out.

He led me to our room and placed me on the bed, he cradled me into his chest and I closed my eyes, I saw flashes of his face.

"I'm right here Bella. No one will ever hurt you" Edward's arms wrapped tightly around my body as he hummed a soft melody in my ear. As my dreams took over they were filled with images of Edward we were in a meadow with thousands of flowers blossoming around us.

I woke up to the bright full moon shining down on my face. I could still hear the soft melody of my lullaby hanging in the air. As I took in a deep breath I smelt the same sweet scent that I have come to love. I lifted my head off the perfect of all pillows and saw Edward looking down at me.

"You stayed..."

"Always will love, I always will" and with that his lips met mine, they were full of passion and heat. He placed his hand on my waist and pulled me onto his chest. My heart began to race to a point that would be embarrassing. My hands bound themselves through his hair and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. As his tongue brushed my lower lip, asking for entry I all too willingly obliged, as our tongues danced with each other, I let out a slight moan of satisfaction.

Suddenly I was on my back and Edward was lying on top of me, I ran my hands down his bare chiselled chest outlining each of his muscles. His moan set my soul on fire.

I gripped onto his hips and pulled him closer to mine.

"Bella..." he groaned into my ear, he was making me feel amazing – I wanted this, I wanted him more than anything in the world. I felt the power draw out from Edward and into me.

"Edward..." I replied breathing gently into his ear. With that his hand was on my stomach gripping me tightly, not that it hurt but it was part of the setting. He started pull up my singlet, and removed it over my head. The small break from our kiss, made me anxious as soon as my top was off I pushed myself back to his lips. Edward's hand moved to my stomach and slowly moved to my ribs, then to my bra – my new LACE BLACK BRA – Alice! DID SHE SEE THIS!

I didn't stop my kiss as my hands slowly moved from his chest down to his pants, I pulled at the drawstring. Edward froze for a second realising what I was doing

"Bella..." he pulled back slightly and looked deep into my eyes, it was as though he was looking deep within my soul. I didn't want him to see anything that would resemble doubt so I pulled myself onto my elbows and kissed him again. He didn't react how I wanted him too...

"Edward please..." and with that he continued where we left off, he wrapped his arm under my back and pulled me up to him, his hand moved from my lower back to my upper back, resting where my bra clip was and then with one flick of his fingers it was undone. He slowly removed it, but his lips never left mine. His hand rested on my chest, and his touch caused shiver right down my spine. It was an amazing feeling and I wanted more.

My hands went straight to the top of his sweats and slowly pulled them down, they would only go down so far before my hands were restricted. I didn't like this all I wanted was them off! I lifted my foot and pinched the fabric in between my toes and slowly yanked them off. I grabbed his hips with my hands and pulled him towards me, I felt him. I felt the very thing that I wanted.

_I felt his strong arms force me back to the bed "Feel it, Can you feel how hard you make me Bella..." _

I pushed the memory away, and went back to Edward, the man that I always wanted the man who wanted me like no one else. Edward's hands were gripping to me tightly.

_His arms pulled my hands over my head and forced me to stay under his body, he gripped both my wrists in one of his hands as the other moved down to rip off his underwear..._

I kissed him with more passion, proving that this was the man that I loved not the man that once hurt me. I thrusted my hips towards him involuntary as he moved back down to me, his lips broke from mine and moved from my lips to my cheek to my neck, down to my chest then to my stomach and rest as he reached the top of my underwear. He all but slowly slip them down my legs, I moaned as his lips kissed down my thighs. He was so close, so close to what I wanted... I felt greater power absorb into my body, I felt almost full, I could do anything right now.

_I felt his mouth on my chest, pain ripped from me as he bit down, hard_

I sat up quickly as my hands went to his briefs, the last remaining piece of clothing between us. I dragged them down and kissed his thighs as he had done to me, his moaning made me smile, teasing him I traced my tongue up his thigh and too his stomach. And suddenly I was on my back, on the bed with Edwards lips on mine.

_I felt him press against me, nudging my thighs giving me a pre-warning to what was sure to be coming, the loss of something that was not for him to take – _

I felt Edward's hand move to my stomach and heading down, I felt his cold fingers move down and move deep into my core. I gasped and clung to him, it felt amazing.

_He moved closer to me and and plunged deep into me. I screamed out in pain. He didn't wait, he moved in and out of me with such force I could feel everything inside of me tear. I could feel the blood trickling down my legs forming a pool underneath me. I thrashed around underneath him, but my pleas and whimpers caused him more pleasure. He neared the end and he went faster and faster, pounding into me harder and harder. I felt him leak into me, I felt my insides destroyed. There was nothing left for me now, what else was there to live for..._

_He pulled out of me and flipped me over. He dragged my legs off the bed so that my knees were on the floor. I felt my chest wet against the blood on my now red sheets. I heard shuffling around next to me, and then I felt the searing pain of a leather belt connecting with my back. I felt my power grow with anger, firing around me._

"_10 lashes you stupid whore! Now count them out for me!" _

"_1..." I held back the scream_

"_2..." I tensed my entire body hoping that it was less pain_

"_3..." I let out a tiny whimper from my lips_

"_4..." I clutched my hands onto the bed sheets_

"_5..." I bit down on my lip causing it to bleed_

"_6..." I felt the tears streaming down my face_

"_7..." the whip cut over the past 6 cuts_

"_8..." I screamed out not holding it in anymore_

"_9..." I screamed again. _

"_10..." I sighed as I let out my final whimper_

"_Now you get another 10 for screaming! Next time you'll listen to me"_

"_No please don't, please stop it. JUST KILL ME!"_

* * *

**_So what you think? Coming up next Edwards POV yay :D_**

**_My next Story: Broken..._**

**_Bella has grown up in foster homes, she has been passed from family to family and each family has broken her a little more each time. What happens when she is sent to Forks to hide... Who will she meet, what past faces will come back to haunt her..._**

**_Review guys thanks_**

****


	8. Secrets

_**Hey guys so here's the next chappy hope ya'll enjoy now :D**_

_**

* * *

Previously...  
**_

**BPOV**

_He moved closer to me and and plunged deep into me. I screamed out in pain. He didn't wait, he moved in and out of me with such force I could feel everything inside of me tear. I could feel the blood trickling down my legs forming a pool underneath me. I thrashed around underneath him, but my pleas and whimpers caused him more pleasure. He neared the end and he went faster and faster, pounding into me harder and harder. I felt him leak into me, I felt my insides destroyed. There was nothing left for me now, what else was there to live for..._

_He pulled out of me and flipped me over. He dragged my legs off the bed so that my knees were on the floor. I felt my chest wet against the blood on my now red sheets. I heard shuffling around next to me, and then I felt the searing pain of a leather belt connecting with my back. I felt my power grow with anger, firing around me._

"_10 lashes you stupid whore! Now count them out for me!" _

"_1..." I held back the scream_

"_2..." I tensed my entire body hoping that it was less pain_

"_3..." I let out a tiny whimper from my lips_

"_4..." I clutched my hands onto the bed sheets_

"_5..." I bit down on my lip causing it to bleed_

"_6..." I felt the tears streaming down my face_

"_7..." the whip cut over the past 6 cuts_

"_8..." I screamed out not holding it in anymore_

"_9..." I screamed again. _

"_10..." I sighed as I let out my final whimper_

"_Now you get another 10 for screaming! Next time you'll listen to me"_

"_No please don't, please stop it. JUST KILL ME!"_

* * *

**_And Now..._**

**EPOV**

I was sitting down at my piano, playing my favourite tune. Bella's lullaby. I was lost in the music, It was as though I was staring into her beautiful brown eyes, getting lost in them. When the phone rang, I slowly picked it up and saw it was Alice.

"Hello Alice..."

"Edward, something's wrong. This guy James found us in the parking lot and tried to take Bella. She hit him and we got away but there's something wrong Edward. She won't move, or talk, it's as though she's not there. And I can't see anything Edward. I can't see anything!"

"Alice calmed down, how far are you? Get home as soon as you can" the phone line went dead. And I started to panic. He almost got her, now Alice can't see her future what happened to her. I ran to the front of the house and waited on the front porch. I waited and waited it felt like eternity.

_Almost there, hold on Bella. Almost there... Edward can you hear me. 20 seconds_

I could hear the speed of her engine flooring it down the highway, and up towards the driveway. Alice's yellow porche pulled up and skidded to a stop. I ran down and opened the side door.

And that's when I saw her, her knees were pulled into her chest and she was slowly rocking forwards and backwards. Her mouth was moving but no words were coming out. Tears were running down her face, but no sound.

"Bella love it's ok your safe now." She didn't stop rocking. I placed my hand on her cheek and stroked away her tears, she flinched at my touch. My heart sank, she was afraid of me...

_Edward it's not you, she thinks your him! _I turned to Alice, she understood

"Bella come back to me, you can do this, come back" I could see her eyes covered with tears, they were glassed over. They were filled with fear, pure hatred fear.

"Bella honey, can you hear me" she turned her head slightly and her bottom lip started to tremble.

"Bella..." I leaned forward and pulled her from her seat and into my arms. She clenched her fists around my shirt grabbing fistfuls of it. She cried, she broke down and she cried her heart out. I could see Alice clutching to Jasper for support. She was crying into his chest.

_Edward, she's in such pain, I'm sorry I can't I'm sorry..._ and with that Jasper carried Alice into the woods.

"Edward-he-he-found-me-and-and - " I wrapped my arms around her tighter, I tried to sooth her cries, and kissed her hair.

"Bella your safe now, he won't hurt you. I'm not going to leave you I promise" she seemed to respond to what I had said, her body relaxed slightly under me. I lifted her up and headed towards the house, I saw Carlisle holding Esme as she cried into his arms. Even Rose was upset, Emmett was holding her kissing her head speaking to her reassuringly. Rose had been through a lot and there was no doubt in my mind that seeing Bella like this brought back all her memories.

I quickly carried Bella up stairs and placed her on the bed and cuddled next to her. Every now and then I could hear whimpers coming from her, sounds of pain and fear. I knew one thing that would calm her, I started to hum the same lullaby that I was playing earlier. She seemed to relax, her breathing was back to a normal pace, her heart rate slowed but her grip on my shirt never relaxed. I tried to remove her hand, only for her grip to move from my shirt to my hand.

The entire time she was sleeping, I hummed her lullaby. At one stage during her slumber I stopped thinking that it may wake her. As soon as I stopped, her body tensed, her heart raced, her breathing staggered and her hand gripped even tighter. Instantly I went back to where I left off and she relaxed again.

"Edward..." I looked down, but she was still asleep. This made my dormant heart flutter, she was dreaming of me. A couple of hours later she started to stir, her eyes fluttered and then revealed her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, rimmed with redness.

"You stayed..." she all but whispered to me

"Always will love, I always will" and with that I leant down and kissed her. I kissed her with everything I had, proving my last statement to her. I placed my hand on her hips and pulled her closer to me. Her hands went straight to my hair, pulling me closer to her, deepening the kiss. Her soft soft lips were too tempting for me. I brushed my tongue softy across her bottom lip asking for entry. As she parted her lips I tasted her scent. It was the most amazing scent I had ever tasted, the monster inside of me was still caged. She moaned under me as our tongues danced with each others.

I moved on top of her, making sure that I didn't place any weight on her. Her tiny fingers scratched down my back causing me to groan under her. Her hands went down my back and rested on my hips, she urged them forward and I complied. My hips touched hers and it instantly made me hard for her. My kissing of her paused for the slightest moment

"Bella..." I reacted into her ear, a shiver went down her body, knowing that this wasn't from the cold.

"Edward..." she replied breathing gently into my ear. With that my hand was on her stomach gripping her tightly. I couldn't stop myself I needed her as much as she needed me. I lifted her top up, avoiding any reaction her scarred body. As I lifted off her top my eyes caught onto her bra, it was black and lace. Alice! I had to remember to thank her later.

She didn't stop her kiss as her hands slowly moved from my chest down to the top of my pants, she pulled at the drawstring. I froze for a second realising what she was doing, what she wanted.

"Bella..." I pulled back slightly and looked deep into her eyes, I tried to read her, I hated not being able to read her mind. I needed to know what she was thinking. She pulled me from my thoughts by kissing me, roughly.

"Edward please..." and with that I continued where we left off, I wrapped my arm under my back and pulled her up towards me, with one hand I moved from her lower back and to claps of her bra. And with one quick movement into was undone. I slowly removed it not wanting to freak her out, or give her time to pull away. But she didn't she kissed me harder, with more passion. My hand replaced where her bra used to be and held her. She moaned underneath me, as her hand went straight to my pants and slowly pulled them down. Her arms could only go so far, then I felt her foot near my pants as her toes gripped onto my pants and slid them down. She pulled back at my hips back to where hers lay.

She froze slightly under me, and then kissed me again, wrapping arms around my neck, I gripped onto her sides tighter, pulling her closer to me.

She thrusted her hips towards me, and I moved closer to her, my lips broke from hers and moved from her lips to her cheek to her neck, down to her chest then to her stomach and rest as I reached the top of her underwear. Again Black and Lacey.

I all but slowly slip them down her legs, as I kissed the trail that I left behind. Her moan sent me off.

She quickly sat up and her hands shot to my briefs, she mimicked my torture to her as she slowly lowered my briefs and kissed my thighs. Now as the last remaining piece of clothing between us was gone, she ran her tongue from the bottom of my thigh all the way to my stomach. I quickly turned her around and put her on her back and crushed my lips to hers

My hand moved to her stomach and slowly moved them down to her core, I could feel the heat radiating off her, she was amazing. She was impatient I felt her hips slightly lift as my fingers moved into her. She gasped and clung her hands around my shoulders. I froze, scared that I hurt her. She moaned slightly and he lips went to my neck. Her body still frozen, as was mine. I removed my fingers but she still clutched to my body.

"Bella, I'm sorry" she didn't move her body clung to mine. I laid her back down but her hands never left my back. Suddenly her nails dug into my skin I looked up at her, and her eyes were full with fear, panic. No no not again

"Bella listen to me, you are stronger than this, fight it, fight back" I knew that look, her memories were coming back to haunt her. I knew that soon she would scream and the entire family would be here in a second. I quickly pulled my briefs back up, and her underwear. I unwillingly untied her hands from my back and picked up her singlet and placed it back over her head.

She started to thrash around on the bed, I quickly took my position next to her, clutching her hand. I lifted her forward and slid in behind her. Stroking her hair that was now beginning to stick together from her fever.

"Carlisle!" I spoke loud enough for him to hear, he came running in along with Esme.

"What happened?" they rushed to my side.

"I don't know, we were kissing and we went a little forward and the next second I look back and I saw that same look, her fear. Carlisle help her" he quickly nodded

"Esme dear, would you go get some water and a cloth for her head, she's burning up" and she was gone, instantly she was back with a bowl of water and a white cloth. She rung out the water and placed it on her forehead.

"Get Jasper in here, maybe he can help calm her down" with that said Alice and Jasper flew into the room. Alice gasped and her hand went straight to her mouth.

_Why didn't I see this, I could have prevented it... I'm so sorry Edward... I'm sorry Bella_

"Alice you couldn't have stopped this, don't punish yourself" Jasper went back to Alice and hugged her.

"No help her, please Jaz I'm fine, please help Bella" Jasper nodded and knelt down next to the bed, opposite Carlisle. He placed one hand on top of her and sent calming waves through her. Suddenly he let go and fell backwards

"So much pain, hurt, it's as though she's in pain as we speak, true physical pain" Alice ran to his side

"Poor thing, if a vampire can't withhold her pain, how is she doing it. She must have been through so much" Esme knelt down next to me and stroked Bella's face.

"It's ok dear, we are all here. We all love you. Your safe now dear" Esme, my darling mother was a mother to everyone. Suddenly Jasper was at her side again

"No no no, we need to wake her up, she's in too much pain, its killing her!" with that Carlisle went to work, getting her pulse, temp everything.

"Bella wake up for me, Bella open your eyes, come back to me Bella" she started to thrash again. I placed my hands on her face and held her still as did Jasper and Esme, making sure that she didn't hurt herself.

By now Emmett and Rose were in the room, Rose was starting to panic, her memories were coming back to haunt her. When a shrieking scream from Bella had us all cover our ears with our hands. My eyes never left Bella, Her eyes flung open but they only held fear. Her eyes suddenly changed colour a deep deep orange took over her choc brown ones.

When my vision disappeared it was replaced with a vision. I saw Bella, clutching to the side of a bed. A man holding a whip in his hand

"_10 lashes you stupid whore! Now count them out for me!" he yelled at her _

"_1..." she held back the scream_

"_2..." she tensed her entire body _

"_3..."she let out a tiny whimper from her lips..._ my whole body started to shake, I was witnessing Bella's nightmare

"_4..." she clutched her hands onto the bed sheets_

"_5..." she bit down on her lip causing it to bleed_

"_6..." she had tears streaming down her face_

"_7..." the whip cut over the past 6 cuts_

"_8..." she screamed out not holding it in anymore_

"_9..." she screamed again, louder_

"_10..." she sighed as she let out a final whimper_

"_Now you get another 10 for screaming! Next time you'll listen to me" Charlie screamed_

"_No please don't, please stop it. JUST KILL ME!"_

The vision disappeared, and I saw everyone with stunned faces. We all saw it. I quickly pulled her into my lap, I placed both hands on her face and kissed her. At first she fought with me then she relaxed into her hand lifted and grabbed my hair. She pulled away and looked at me, her eyes were released of the pain she was just experiencing. But her eyes still filled with tears, Carlisle stepped forward and gave her a shot.

_It won't hurt her, but she will be knocked out for a while..._

With that, her eyes slowly closed. A smile on her lips, after a few moments the talking started.

"Bella loves her Edward" this made me smile, she was starting to sleep talk. She loved me... but what happened. Did I just finally see into her mind, did she allow me to see it? But then why could everyone else see it too?

"Edward loves his Bella" I whispered to her and kissed her on the lips once. She smiled as she slept. With that she was completely out.

I sat there holding my Bella, as she slept. My whole family were sitting near us, knowing daring to break the silence, but we were all thinking the same thing.

"Ok so everyone saw that right?" Emmett spoke out first. We all nodded silently.

"It could have something to do with her emotions..." Jasper spoke out.

"But then how did we all see it?" Rose questioned.

"Maybe it wasn't us, maybe it was Bella?" Esme asked.

"What like a gift?" I shook my head

"It's possible, Alice was said to have visions before she was changed. Maybe this is Bella's.." Carlisle looked at Bella, his thoughts were surrounded by pure love. He looked at her like he looked at Alice or Rose, a daughter.

"What if it was all of us... combined. What if somehow in her dream her mind became available to me, and Alice saw it, and then with all the emotions in the room it could have I don't know maybe amplified our gifts causing everyone to see what I saw?" I rambled on slightly trying to make sense of what we just saw.

"Possible..." Carlisle whispered.

"So where do we find that guy?" _As soon as I get my hands on him I'm going to tear of his balls and force feed him till he pukes out his own intestines... _Rose's mind was becoming dangerous.

"His name is James. He was the one at the mall today, he tried to take Bella" Alice all but whispered. _If I had known.. I would have... I should have seen..._

"Alice, you couldn't have known. None of us did" her eyes looked up at me and then to Bella.

"Still doesn't change anything, it still happened" Jasper wrapped his arms around her and slowly released calm and loving feelings into all of us.

"Stop it Emmett" all eyes snapped to Bella who was still lying in my arms. Her body went rigid, she was afraid... of Emmett.

"No not me" Emmett's cries ran through us all. Emmett loved Bella, she was his baby sister to him. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear.

"I don't care Emmett. You're not taking my teddy!" Bella's voice was strong and annoyed. Emmett's eyes relaxed.

"Give it back" she whined, her hands were making small fists as though she was reaching for something. Emmett disappeared for a second before re-appearing with a small brown teddy. He sat just in front of the bed and placed it into Bella's hands.

"Thankyou..." Bella's voice was almost childlike, she slept with a small smile on her face with her bear, my hand and a blanket wrapped tightly into her chest. My family stayed in our room, waiting for her to wake up, also they wanted to hear more of her talking.

Alice left from time to time and came back with things like a blanket, an extra pillow and a hot water bottle. I sat there with an angel in my arms getting lost in the sound of her breathes, the steady beating of her heart and the whispers of her dreams.

"No Alice, I won't walk around naked" Everyone looked up at Bella as she began talking again

"It's all the morphine we've given her" Even Carlisle was trying to repress a laugh

"Alice, I don't care if it's the new fashion" everyone laughed at her comment, but Alice just screwed up her face.

"Rose..." Rose's mind flooded with happy thoughts as she heard her name being whispered by Bella.

"Ok guys, I think we should leave them alone now. She's going to wake up in 2 minutes and she won't be happy if we're all here" Alice said quickly and everyone nodded and left.

Bella's heart rate started to increase, her eyes started to flutter until her big beautiful brown eyes were staring back at me.

"Hi stranger" she whispered to me

"Hey beautiful" she blushed, the most amazing sight I had ever seen.

**BPOV**

I tried to site up..

"Woahh head rush" and collapsed back down into Edward's awaiting arms. He all but smiled and laughed slightly.

"What happened?" as soon as I asked the question the memories of what had happened came flooding back, the make out session with Edward, then us tearing each other's clothes off, than blank, lashes, 10 lashes. I shuddered at the thought

"Edward I'm so sorry" I buried my face into his chest. I ruined our night, now he'll never want me again. Not after that, he will never try. With that a silent tear trickled down my face.

"Bella love please don't cry, you have nothing to apologise for, you did nothing wrong. I should be the one apologising, I knew you weren't ready. I'm so sorry Bella." I sat up quickly, now I was angry

"Edward I wanted you, I still want you more than anything. I want you - like that... I was ready, I am ready. But these things that happen they can be caused at any time. What we were doing had nothing to do with what memories were flashing back" ok so it wasn't a total lie, yes he was raping me but but the lashes weren't from Edward. Never

"Bella, you were screaming out, counting from 1 – 10." I panicked, no he heard. I shook my head slightly forcing back the memories. Now he knew, they all probably knew now. Edward put his hands on my face and looked deep into my eyes.

"Please tell me what happened Bella, let me help you. Let me in please" I stared straight into his eyes, his golden eyes were full with worry and fear. How could I deny him this, he was in pain because of what I felt. I didn't know how to explain, he wanted to know about the abuse, and the only way I knew would be to show him.

"Ok..." his hands slowly released my face. I turned around slightly away from Edward and pulled my top over my head. I heard a loud gasp. I went to lower my top back down but Edward's hands stopped me. His cold fingers were tracing my scars. I knew what they looked like, lines and lines of red deep cuts caused by a whip.

I felt his arms wrapped around my stomach and he pulled me closer towards him. I felt his lips on my back, kissing the lines of my scars. Every time he moved to a different spot, I felt relief from the pain that each cut held. It wasn't so much as a physical pain, more emotional.

"I'm so sorry Bella" I pulled away and turned to face him

"Edward you have nothing to apologise for, you didn't do this. You have never hurt me, none of you have. Please don't apologise, I can handle it alright. This is my pain. I'm strong, please trust me on this." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

We were interrupted by a deep rumble from my stomach. _Damn that's embarrassing. _

"Bella, why don't you take a shower and I'll go make us some breakfast" I nodded and walked towards the bathroom. I tried so hard not to laugh, I all but knew he would not be eating. I knew exactly what he fed on and it wasn't pancakes or French toast.

When I finished up in the shower, I walked back into the room and found a pair of jeans and a shirt on the bed lay out. Alice.

I slowly walked down the stairs and heard everyone talking quietly. When the floorboard creaked it went quiet. So I quickened up my pace and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella" Esme said giving me a big hug.

"Morning" I smiled back at her and everyone else. Edward was at the stove cooking what looked like as an omelette. The smell of the eggs hit me and made my mouth water. I sat on the stool and waited for my food. Edward stepped forward and placed a huge omelette on a plate and slid it over to me.

"Dig in" he smiled at me, at this point everyone was in or around the kitchen waiting for me to start. Rose handed me a glass of orange juice and I thanked her.

"Eat love, before it gets cold" I looked up at Edward, I had a plan and it was going to be fun

"It's rude to eat before everyone else. It's ok ill wait for you guys" I smiled at them, each of them showed a different kind of reaction. Alice was the only one in on my game. Edward was surprised slightly, Emmett looked scared, Rose kept her face blank as did Carlisle and Jaz well I think he knew that I knew. Alice could never keep anything from him anyway.

"It's ok dear, we have eaten. You can go ahead" Esme kissed me on the forehead than went back to the stove to start to clean up.

"Yeah Bells, I've had my omelette for today" Emmett said rubbing his stomach PERFECT. I lifted a piece into my mouth and swallowed it. I screwed up my face slightly at it, even though it was delicious I had to go along with my plan

"Everything ok love" Edward look cautiously at me

"Hmm I don't know, Emmett do you mind tasting mine to see if it tasted like yours" I looked up at him as innocently as I could. Alice looked as though she was going to roll over and laugh hysterically. Emmett however looked really afraid. Wow vampires afraid of human food!

"ah no thanks Bells but I'm full"

"Please Emmett just one little taste" he swallowed and then took the fork from me and put a piece in his mouth. I knew he was trying so hard not to spit it out, but he took it like a man and swallowed it.

"Yeah, it does taste a little off. Maybe you got a bad batch of eggs" _I bet it did taste awful to you mister I'm a vampire..._

Edward went to take my plate but I stopped him.

"It's alright I think I just have toothpaste breath" I took a drink of orange juice than went back to my omelette.

"Excuse me for a moment, I need to use the bathroom" and with that Emmett bolted as fast as humanly as possible to leave the room.

And bring on the awkward silence!

As I finished my omelette and took my dishes to the sink and washed them, even though they had a dishwasher I knew that it was all for show and that they didn't use dishes. I had seen Esme put in some fake dirty dishes just to 'act' the part.

I walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch and just stared outside, I noticed the trees slightly waving in the breeze, the small birds flying from one branch to another. How I wished life was that simple, all I would have to worry about is what tree to lay my eggs, or flying south for the winter.

"Is everything ok?" I looked up and noticed Jasper sitting on the couch opposite me. I just nodded.

"Bella please, I can tell there is something bothering you. Please tell me" I looked back at him, and noticed the complete sincerity with him, he truly wanted to know.

"It's just I never really got to spend much time outside you know. And well I used envy those who could just wonder around and play in the autumn leaves or swing on an old tyre hung from a big oak... Did you know that I've never been on a swing?" Jasper's eyes stayed on me and I felt that same wash of calmness surround the room.

I looked back out the window and just watched as the wind blew through the trees. I glanced over at Jasper and noticed that his lips were moving but no words were coming out. I just shrugged it off until I felt two arms wrap around me, I jumped and screamed slightly.

"Shh Bella its only me" I turned around and saw Edward retreating slowly, holding his hands up in defence. I stood up and play hit him.

"Shit Edward you almost gave me a heart attack!" he lowered his hands and laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry love, but I was just wondering if you would like to take a walk with me" I looked from him to Jasper who was looking away from me, but I could see the smile across his face.

"I would love to Edward"

"Ok why don't you go and get changed, Alice has laid out some clothes for you and a pair of sneakers." I nodded and ran straight upstairs. As I lifted the clothes off the bed I noticed a small folded piece of paper on the bed. I opened it and it was from Alice.

_Have fun ;)_

I laughed and threw it in the bin _stupid see it all pixie_.

I all but ran down the stairs while forgetting the fact that I'm the biggest klutz in the world and tripped on the final stair a light scream escaped my lips as I braced myself for impact. But the floor never found my face, I opened my one eye at a time and saw that the floor was all but a foot away from my face. I tilted my head slightly trying to analyse the situation.

"Bella 1 floor 0, yeah take that floor" I laughed at myself, I looked down, _huh that's strange normally my hands would be the thing holding me up._

That's when I felt them, two strong arms holding my waist.

"Ha ha Jokes over Edward, you can pull me up now" I squealed slightly as I was pulled up onto my feet I braced my hands over Edwards as I turned to face him. He had his most perfect grin on his face, and it was almost smug.

"I have a feeling the floor has a higher score than 0" I smack his arm and started to walk towards the front door, as I walked out onto the grass I closed my eyes and felt the wind in my hair, the cold air on my face, it was amazing, I felt free, and safe and it was all because of Edward.

"You ready" I felt Edward's arms wrapped around my waist from behind me and his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Ready" his arms unwrapped from around my waist but his hand never let go of mine.

We walked for what seemed a lifetime, we were talking about stupid things, things that were of no consequence and it was fun. We joked about which superheroes would best win a fight against the hulk, or which pop band were the worst in history. Walking through the forest with Edward was a dream, I even pinched myself a couple of times just to make sure that I wasn't.

"Do you trust me?" Edward stopped in front of me and blocked my path

"Oh course I trust you...but why" Edward cut me off and held onto my hands. His eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Close your eyes" I looked at him weirdly, why was I going to close my eyes, I had already tripped over about 10 times. Even though Edward had caught me each time, blocking my vision would just double that number.

"I promise you, you won't get hurt" I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt my hand be tugged slightly and I took a step forward, and then I was falling – _stupid branch_.

Then I felt my saviour, his two strong arms around my waist pulling me closer to his body. I kept my eyes closed, knowing that I would get into trouble if I peeked. I squealed slightly when I felt my feet leave the forest floor. His arms tucked under my knees and my arms instantly went around his neck as I nuzzled my face into his chest. He cradled me to his body as he carried me the rest of the way, bridal style might I add.

"Where here love" my heart skipped a beat, _love_. I felt my feet hit the ground, but Edward's arms didn't leave me. I slowly looked beyond where we were standing and I gasped in shock.

"Edward it's beautiful" I walked forward into the amazing meadow, flowers everywhere. All colours of the rainbow, no better than a rainbow. This was my dream, but it was better than my dream. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I was in heaven; I had the most amazing feeling in the world. I could feel the natures spirit surrounding me, letting me absorb its power. I felt happy, I felt like there was hope left for me in this world. But there was one hurdle, I had to tell Edward and rest about my true past, what I am.

I didn't notice that I was crying until Edward caught a tear with his finger.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I looked up at him, he smiled my favourite smile. I just shook my head, not trusting my voice at this point. He led me down to a small patch of grass, and sat down pulling me down into his lap.

"I come here a lot to just think" _God could he get any more perfect..._

"Thankyou..." I sat there looking out to the amazing flowers. I didn't know how long we stayed silent, but I couldn't get enough of the wild flowers, the wind, the sounds everything.

I slowly started to notice that the sky was starting to get dark, the birds started to silence, everything was going to sleep. The natural order of it all, but when everything went to sleep the stars came alive. I laid down back on the grass and noticed the first star in the sky and stared at it.

_Star light,  
Star bright,  
The first star I see tonight  
I wish I may  
I wish I might  
Have this wish  
I wish tonight..._

I whispered silently under my breath...

"What was your wish" I looked up at Edward, I didn't realise he had heard me but then again he was a vampire... I shook my head not wanting to tell him

_I wished for everything to be back the way it was... I wished that my mum was alive..._ I sighed and looked back up at the stars.

"Please..." I looked down and his eyes were pleading with mine, begging me to reveal my wish. I stood my ground and shook my head again.

"Sorry, it won't come true if I tell" we sat there for a moment longer both staring up at the now blackened sky.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" he tried to bargain with me

"Nope sorry" I giggled as I pushed him onto his back. I knew that I couldn't actually push him over but he fell anyway. I moved so that I was now laying on my side with my chest against his.

"Thankyou..." I placed my lips onto his chest as his arms wrapped around my body holding me to him.

"It should be me thanking you, not the other way round" his eyes held nothing but truth. I sighed and rested my cheek against his chest.

"I think we should head back now..." I looked back at Edward all light in his eyes seemed to disappear, he was as disappointed

"Just a few more minutes... please" he smiled and nodded. I stared back at the stars, they were so bright tonight, and there was not a cloud in site it was a perfect night. The best thing about the stars is that they hold so much energy within them, I closed my eyes and tried to imprint the image of the sky into my eyes and let their power wash through me.

I didn't realise that I had fallen asleep until I opened my eyes to reveal a pair of golden eyes staring back at me, Edwards golden eyes.

"Hi" I whispered

"Hi" he leant down and kissed my neck.

"I have a surprise for you" he whispered into my ear making my entire body shiver... I groaned

"I hate surprises Edward" he chuckled into my neck sending a tingle all through my good parts.

"It's a good surprise" he smiled at me and helped me up. I went to the bathroom and showered and got ready for the day. I walked downstairs and found a huge plate of bacon, eggs, toast the works all ready for me. The kitchen was empty, probably not wanting to be the taste tester of my food again. When I had almost finished the left over wimpy vampires finally made their appearance.

"So where's my surprise?"I asked Edward, I could finally sense vampires now, and it wasn't the normal sense of fear. This shocked me, I had felt many vampires over my years and these were the first ones that made me feel safe. Whether it was because I met them and felt safe before I found out they were vampires or whether it's because they don't attack humans, I really don't know.

Edward led me downstairs, and I sensed that everyone was there, waiting for us. The stars, the nature all the power I had absorbed last night did me the world of good. I could sense everything now, I knew when Edward was around me, better yet I knew when a vampire was near me, how many and who it was. As my suspicions were correct everyone was in the living room waiting for me. Edward and I walked hand in hand and sat in the loveseat facing everyone. There was silence in the air.

"Ok so what's going on?" I asked looking at everyone than back to Edward. Alice stepped forward and handed me a small box.

"It's from all of us" she spoke. I looked at each of them, they smiled and nodded. I slowly lifted the lid and revealed a shiny small silver key. I pulled it out and held it into the air to get a better look at it.

"A key?" I questioned it "Thanks" I had no idea what the key was for, maybe it was some kind of vampire tradition. Ha ha maybe not.

"Bella it's a key for something?" Jasper prodded, I rolled my eyes at, him that's obvious enough isn't it? i looked at everyone still confused out of my mind.

"A key for what exactly?" I questioned, Esme stepped forward and took both my hands and held onto them staring deep into my eyes.

"Bella it's a key to the house" she spoke softly. I felt my breath hitch, my heart race. Millions upon millions of thoughts were running through my mind.

_They want me to stay..._

_They gave me a key their house..._

_Vampires trust me..._

_They want me... they really want me..._

_Is it out of pity?_

_Does Edward want me to stay with him?_

_Does Edward want me?_

_Do I want to stay?_

_Can I really stay?_

_Will they really want me if they found out the truth..._

My final thought brought me up short, I had to tell them and I had to tell them now before this goes any further and I hurt them more...

"Bella love, are you alright?" Edward asked, he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I just shook my head.

"What's wrong, don't you like it? Bella you're not going back their so please don't even think that" his voice got angrier when he thought I wanted to go back to Charlie.

"No Edward that's not it, it's just..." I hesitated how was I going to tell them that I was their mortal enemy.

"What is it love?" Esme asked... I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"I can't stay here..." I barely whispered

"Bella you're not going back to that house under any circumstances, do you understand me" Esme gripped onto my hands and looked me directly in my eyes. I just nodded

"I know, I will never go back to that place ever again. But that's not it I swear. There's something else, I really don't know how to explain it. But its just – it's just not safe here..." everyone seem to flinch when I said that.

"No No its not because your vampires I swear. What I mean is, its not safe for you" My hand quickly went to my mouth, _shit did I just admit that I knew... shit shit shit_

"You knew? Who told you!" Edward asked. I looked back down to my hands.

"You did..." I whispered... first there was silence, and then the yelling began. The arguing, the shouting. Everyone had something to say and they were saying it loudly. I tried to cover my ears but the voices got louder and louder taking over every thought in my head. _Stop it.. stop it...stop it..._

"STOP IT!" I screamed out. I felt all eyes were now back on me, my hands fisting my hair.

"Bella, Bella what is it?" I felt Edward's hands trying to pull mine from my hair. Finally the voices drowned out and there was silence in my head. I felt my body collapse slightly, only to be held tightly but another's. I opened my eyes and found Edward looking down at me, worry filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled my back into his lap.

"When did you find out?" he whispered into my ear.

"Last week, when you were talking with Alice, I was meant to be in the shower and I overheard" I felt the blush reach my cheeks.

"And you're not afraid?" he asked again whispering to me

"Oh course not, you saved me..." I looked directly at him "You all did" I looked at everyone else.

"But how could you not be scared, you didn't freak out, run scream. You were normal" Jasper asked, knowing that he would have felt my emotions if he knew that I knew. I entwined my fingers with Edward's, fidgeting with them.

"Well you're not the first vampires I've come across" I barely whispered still knowing that they all could still hear me. I felt Edward tense beneath me, I could feel everyone's minds working like clockwork to process what I had just said.

"Is that why you won't stay with us? Cause we're vampires?" Edward asked... I knew where this was going, this was it. I was going to find out the truth now, will they accept me or not...

"No that's not it..." I looked down at mine and Edwards fingers. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Bella what did you mean by its not safe for us? You knew that we were vampires, we can't get hurt" Jasper asked. I felt another tear roll down my cheek.

"There's something I need to tell you but I'm... scared..." I heard a sob break from my lips, Edward tried to pull me closer to him, but I resisted. He might not want to touch me after he finds out.

"Bella what are you afraid of dear, your safe I promise" Carlisle finally spoke up, walking towards Edward and I and sitting next to Esme on the couch next to us. I felt another round of tears roll down my cheek as I shook my head.

"You don't understand. You're going to hate me when you find out" I broke through my tears

"Honey we could never hate you" Esme spoke. I was starting to get angry. They didn't understand I could kill them, I was a danger magnet to them now. I stood up away from Edward.

"You don't understand, I could kill you, with one burst of anger, I could lose control and you would all die! And it would be my fault. You're not safe with me, no one is." I turned around, turning my back to all of them.

"Bella..." I heard Edward get up and start to walk towards me. I turned around quickly, this was it they were going to find out now. I blinked and change my eyes back to its normal colour. Orange. I turned around to face Edward and the rest of the Cullens with my eyes closed.

"I'm a witch" I finally opened my eyes and revealed to them my biggest secret. I heard gasps, and curses. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle instantly stood in front of their mates for protection. Even Edward took a few steps back. They were scared of me... I took a few steps back retreating from them.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" with that I turned and bolted for the back door. I ran, I ran with everything I had to get away from them. I found my strength and pushed forward. Being back to full power, I was now faster than a vampire. I felt my witch form take shape, my hair slightly longer, my skin paler, my eyes deepening their orange state causing my vision to get more precise. I ran with everything I had deep into the forest.

* * *

**_So what you think? Let me know!_**

**_My stories: DarkMoon_**

**_When Bella was little she and her father were kidnapped... Charlie risked his life to set Bella free.. As the years go on Bella struggles with her life, her best friends Emmett and Jasper help mask her pain with alcohol, sex and parties... but what happens when Bella is forced to face her past, what happens when the knew golden eye'd family move into town..._**

**_Review guys thanks_**

**_:D  
_**


	9. Falling

**_Hey guys so here's the next chappy! HOPE you all enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

Previously...  
_**

**BPOV**

_"There's something I need to tell you but I'm... scared..." I heard a sob break from my lips, Edward tried to pull me closer to him, but I resisted. He might not want to touch me after he finds out._

_"Bella what are you afraid of dear, your safe I promise" Carlisle finally spoke up, walking towards Edward and I and sitting next to Esme on the couch next to us. I felt another round of tears roll down my cheek as I shook my head._

_"You don't understand. You're going to hate me when you find out" I broke through my tears_

_"Honey we could never hate you" Esme spoke. I was starting to get angry. They didn't understand I could kill them, I was a danger magnet to them now. I stood up away from Edward._

_"You don't understand, I could kill you, with one burst of anger, I could lose control and you would all die! And it would be my fault. You're not safe with me, no one is." I turned around, turning my back to all of them._

_"Bella..." I heard Edward get up and start to walk towards me. I turned around quickly, this was it they were going to find out now. I blinked and change my eyes back to its normal colour. Orange. I turned around to face Edward and the rest of the Cullens with my eyes closed._

_"I'm a witch" I finally opened my eyes and revealed to them my biggest secret. I heard gasps, and curses. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle instantly stood in front of their mates for protection. Even Edward took a few steps back. They were scared of me... I took a few steps back retreating from them._

_"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" with that I turned and bolted for the back door. I ran, I ran with everything I had to get away from them. I found my strength and pushed forward. Being back to full power, I was now faster than a vampire. I felt my witch form take shape, my hair slightly longer, my skin paler, my eyes deepening their orange state causing my vision to get more precise. I ran with everything I had deep into the forest._

* * *

_**And Now...**_

**EPOV**

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Bella turned away from us all and took off. I couldn't move, my instincts told me to stay away from her, but my heart was telling me to go after her and bring her back where she belongs. She belongs with me, with my family.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Alice broke us all out of our trances. I turned back to look at her hitting Jasper on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it" Jasper pleaded with his wife.

"She did nothing wrong, she was my friend and you scared her off!" She yelled looking at each and every one of us.

"Edward you have to go after her, bring her back please" She pleaded to me. I nodded. I knew I had to, I wanted to.

"But she's a witch, they are vampire hunters" Rose spoke out.

"Do you think she would have cried and ran off saying sorry if she really was a danger to us!" Alice screamed at Rose. Rose instantly felt guilty and ashamed.

"Edward go, go get my sister back" Alice pleaded with me. I nodded and ran out the door the same way Bella had ran off. As soon as I stepped out of the house I noticed something strange. The weather forecast was meant to be dry and overcast, not thunderstorms and dangerous winds. I saw the lightning crash down, the rain pelting down, the thunder louder than anything I've ever heard. The atmosphere was scary, it was cold, painful.

Bella...

My family must have sensed my hesitation and were behind me instantly.

"What the hell is going on out here" Emmett yelled over the thunder.

"It's Bella!" Alice screamed. I saw into her mind, her vision of Bella in the middle of the forest breaking down. She was causing this, this was her pain. I sprinted full bolt into the forest, searching for her, my family following me but slowly falling back. A loud crash of thunder pushed me to go faster and faster.

Suddenly I felt a huge force of power that brought me to my knees, nothing had this power over a vampire. When I heard a loud scream, a female, a witch, my Bella. I broke through the force and ran straight towards her scream. I broke through the final trees to find Bella.

But this was not the Bella I was used to, she was a witch. Her body levitated into the air, her hair sprawled out in all directions, her eyes closed and her head tilted backwards. The scream from her lips was so painful I felt her pain shiver throughout my entire body. I sensed the rest of my family finally catching up. Alice was beside me in a instant. She grabbed my hand and showed me exactly what Bella was trying to do, she was releasing all her power... Killing herself...

_Edward she's killing herself you have to stop her! _Alice screamed at me.

"I'm so sorry" I heard Bella whisper her final words...

With that I took off, closing the gap between me and Bella. I saw the fire aura around her disappear, her final scream breaking, her body getting limp and falling back to earth. I picked up my pace and caught her in my arms before she hit the ground.

**BPOV**

I couldn't run any further, my legs would not take me one more step. I collapsed to the ground letting the pain wash over me. I felt my power surround me, forming a shield. It was trying to protect me, protect me from myself. It could feel what I wanted to do, I wanted to end it. For so long I had forced myself to stay alive with Charlie, I had hope that one day I would gain enough strength to leave to live my life. But now, after realising that Edward was my life and he would never want me destroyed all the possible hope I had left.

I drew a large circle around me on the ground, as soon as my finger moved a fire orange trail of light trailed my finger. As soon as the circle was complete I felt the surge of power around me, I fought it with it and gained complete control of it. I grabbed every part of strength that I had left to help me end it. One of the only ways for a witch to die, is for her to self-sacrifice herself.

I felt my shield lift my body into the air, pulling all the remaining power out of my body. I closed my eyes and saw the fire being pulled out from my chest and through my shield. My power and energy would be spread for miles, being absorbed by the life around me, the last thing I could give back.

The pain of my powers being drained from me was the worst possible feeling in the world, Charlie's beatings were a walk in the park compared to this. I couldn't hold my pain inside much longer, I finally let out my anger, my pain, my hurt everything. I screamed for my life, screamed for my mother and most of all screamed for Edward.

It was almost complete, one final move and it would be over. The ritual of self sacrifice is simple, well in theory it is, draw the ring of life around your body, it draws out every ounce of life within you and releases it to the world around you. The final step is the hardest of them all it is to make one final leap into the unknown. When your body comes in contact with the earth the ritual is complete, the earth with take the rest of your power, your life and your strength.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered to the world beneath me, I was sorry for everything.

With my final words said I finally let go, I let the shield take what power I had left and fell. I let go and just fell... I closed my eyes and prepared for the death I so longed for. If anything the only good thing that would come out of my death would be Edward, he would be safe, alive.

I braced myself for the final blow, the legends say that this would be the worst feeling in the world, that you could literally feel your soul being ripped from your body. I fell...

But nothing, I felt the ground hit me but nothing. No pain, no soul being ripped from my body, I was still here, still alive.

I scream out in aguish, there was nothing that I could do anymore, even death was not an option for me.

"Shh Bella, it's alright I've got you" I heard my angel speak out to me. My screams died down, and I finally started to realise what was going on. I was not on the ground, there was not contact with the ground. I felt a pair of strong cold arms wrapped around me, holding me above the ground. He saved me, he stopped me.

"Bella love open your eyes, please look at me" I heard him whisper into my ear. I forced my eyes open, I needed to see him. My eyes locked onto his golden orbs which were filled with love and panic.

"Bella..." he smiled my favourite crooked smile that made my heart flutter.

"Edward..." I whispered to him.

"Edward you need to drop me, please put me on the ground" I pleaded with him. He looked confused but did not give me what I wanted.

"Why, what will that do Bella?" he questioned me

"It will complete the ritual, I need you to let go of me Edward. Please before I hurt you" I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"You want me to let you go, let you die?" he all but yelled at me, I could hear the pain in his voice, the fear in his eyes.

"Yes, before I get you and your family killed please" I pleaded with him once more.

"NO BELLA" he yelled at me, I felt his grip on me tighten, there was nothing that I could do. I was too weak to fight him, the circle had drained majority of my power and strength. I needed Edward's help, he was the only one who could let my ritual be completed.

"Please..." I begged

"No Bella, I will not let you leave me. I will hold onto you for the rest of eternity if I have to. But I will not let you do this, please. Please don't leave me, not after I've just found you" Edward was begging me now, he wanted me for eternity, he would hold me forever.

"You..you want me?" I all but whispered

"Yes, I want you, always"

"Even though I lied to you, and I'm a witch, and I'm broken, I'm broken Edward" I felt the trail of tears leave my eyes and roll down my cheeks.

"Yes I want you, I.. I love you Bella" My eyes locked onto his, they were filled with pure love, pure lust. I felt his hand caress my cheek removing the tears running down my face.

"Please don't leave me, please" I whimpered into his hand.

"Never" with that he leant forward and crushed his lips with mine. I felt my power burst back through my body, I felt Edwards hands grip onto my body tighter, moving his hand from my cheek to my neck pulling me closer into him, deepening the kiss. I finally had to pull away, regaining my breath.

"Bella what do I do, I mean if you touch the ground you complete the ritual don't you? Is there a way to reverse it?" he pleaded with me. I nodded.

"Can you place me back in the circle" he looked at me questioning me

"I promise Edward, I won't finish it. Trust me. Please" I placed my hand on his cheek to reassure him. He just nodded and carried me back to the circle. I felt the ground touch my skin. I winced at first touch, the ground all but wanted to rip my strength for me, but the circle protected me.

"Bella!" Edward shouted he went to grab me again but the circle blocked him. I felt him trying to break through to get to me.

"You promised!" he screamed again. I slowly got to my knees, feeling the ground trying to keep me down.

"I'll be fine, I'm ok" I spoke through the pain. I finally got to my feet. I closed my eyes and felt the power of the circle come back to me, my shield spread to the corners of the circle and beyond. I reached out to the sun, the trees, and the animals everything. I gathered back the power that was once taken from me and drew it back into my body. The fire finally returned back to my body. I drew back the circle and stepped out and into the awaiting arms of Edward.

I buried my face into his chest, as he buried his into my hair.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry" Edward whispered into my hair. I couldn't retain my sobs.

I fell deep into Edward's embrace, I felt the tears stream down my face as the pain of my past washed over me.

"I'm so sorry Bella" Edward whispered at me again. I felt his arms tighten around me.

* * *

**_So what you think? Let me know.._**

**_My stories: Trip of a life Time_**

**_Bella, Emmett, Jasper best friends at Forks High... Edward, Rose, Alice siblings at Seattle High... all join together on a school trip in Europe... What happens when the hike in the mountains turns out to be a run for your life?_**

**_Thanks guys!_**

****


	10. Family

**_Here we go guys... ENJOY_**

**_

* * *

Previously...  
_**

_"Bella what do I do, I mean if you touch the ground you complete the ritual don't you? Is there a way to reverse it?" he pleaded with me. I nodded._

_"Can you place me back in the circle" he looked at me questioning me_

_"I promise Edward, I won't finish it. Trust me. Please" I placed my hand on his cheek to reassure him. He just nodded and carried me back to the circle. I felt the ground touch my skin. I winced at first touch, the ground all but wanted to rip my strength for me, but the circle protected me._

_"Bella!" Edward shouted he went to grab me again but the circle blocked him. I felt him trying to break through to get to me._

_"You promised!" he screamed again. I slowly got to my knees, feeling the ground trying to keep me down._

_"I'll be fine, I'm ok" I spoke through the pain. I finally got to my feet. I closed my eyes and felt the power of the circle come back to me, my shield spread to the corners of the circle and beyond. I reached out to the sun, the trees, and the animals everything. I gathered back the power that was once taken from me and drew it back into my body. The fire finally returned back to my body. I drew back the circle and stepped out and into the awaiting arms of Edward._

_I buried my face into his chest, as he buried his into my hair._

_"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry" Edward whispered into my hair. I couldn't retain my sobs._

_I fell deep into Edward's embrace, I felt the tears stream down my face as the pain of my past washed over me._

_"I'm so sorry Bella" Edward whispered at me again. I felt his arms tighten around me._

* * *

_**And Now...**_

"I'm sorry..." I whimpered out. He pulled back for a second and looked deep within my eyes, it felt as though he was looking deep within my soul. My eyes locked onto his, switching from one eye to the other searching for anything that could release him from this guilt he was burying deep within him.

I noticed his slow movements moving closer to me, my eyes moved from his eyes to his lips as they moved closer to mine. It was hesitated, it was careful. As we were just inches apart I noticed his eyes flicked to my lips than back to my eyes. He was asking me for permission. I slowly closed the distance between us I felt my eyes slowly close as I felt the cool breathe off of Edward's lips touch mine.

"Bella..." I heard him whisper my name. I felt a single tear brim over my eyes and fall down my cheek. I felt Edward's hand cup my cheep and wipe away my tear.

"Edward..." I was cut off by his lips crushing against mine. I felt his hands explore my body as mine his. I felt the strength of his back, the softness of his chest. My hands moved to the back of his neck pulling him deeper and deeper into the kiss. I pulled away slightly only to let myself breath, but that didn't stop Edward. I felt his lips run from my lips to my neck to my cheeks.

As he hit the spot behind my ear I felt my whole body shutter, my knees felt weak as they gave out slightly. But his strong arms held me tighter to him. He pulled me into his arms as I buried my face into his chest.

"My Edward" I whispered. I felt his body slightly relax as he kissed my hair.

"I love you my Bella, always" I couldn't help but laugh slightly. I felt my eyes close as I finally felt safe, I felt like I belong right here, right now in Edward's arms. I felt my power react. My senses fired up. I was quickly out of Edward's arms and turned towards the forest edge. My power surged within me, my vision changing, my power strengthening. Something was out there, something that wasn't human, it was vampire.

I blinked slightly and took in each of the presences. Their auras felt so familiar. I finally relaxed. I saw them all appear through the trees and take in Edward and I. I first noticed Alice, her emotions were the strongest to read. She bolted forward, ignoring Jasper's pleas and ran straight to me. Her tiny arms wrapped around me with everything she had.

"I'm so sorry Bella, please forgive us. We didn't mean to scare you off, we're not afraid I swear. Please please don't do it. I saw it, I saw everything, please don't do it. Please I beg you, I need you. Your my sister please don't leave me." I finally wrapped my arms around Alice as she whimpered into my chest.

"Shh Alice I'm fine, I'm ok. I promise" her face finally released from my chest and her eyes reached mine.

"Honest Ali, I'm ok" I nodded at her. Her smile finally replaced all worry all the sadness that was written all over her face as she turned to look at Edward.

"You idiot, why did you have to react that way. You could have killed her! I never would have forgiven you if that ever happened!" Alice all but turned on Edward, than she turned back towards her family and unleased hell.

"And you lot! You stand there all ashamed of yourselves. I can't believe us of all people had the right to judge Bella for something she had no control over. You all better march right over here right now and beg Bella for your forgiveness!" she yelled. Note to self, never ever ever get on that pixie's bad side. Ohh oh. She turned to face me again, anger filled her eyes.

"And you! Why didn't you tell me, I thought we were sisters, that we told each other everything. I trusted you with my secret but you couldn't trust me with yours..." she was right, she found out that I knew they were vampires, and she trusted me.

"I'm sorry Alice. I didn't want you to hate me..." I all but whispered the last part. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me for support. Alice went to say something but I cut her off.

"Ali you saw the way everyone reacted..." I felt Edward flinch behind me, I saw everyone flinch. "I didn't want you to hate me... I didn't want you to be afraid of me" I looked down, ashamed. I felt a quick breeze and suddenly Rose had me in her arms.

"We could never hate you Bella, we all love you" Everyone looked taken back with Rose's kindness, everyone knew that Rose was known for being a bitch, but in fact she was just over protective of those she loves.

I looked back at the remaining vampires standing at the edge of the forest border, all of them looking torn between ashamed and hesitant. I rolled my eyes at them and held my arms open.

"Alright guys, group hug..." with that all of Jaz and Emmett's heads snapped up. Ok that was the worst thing I could ever say in the history of words ever said. I was literally taken off my feet and fell to the ground.

"Bella!" I heard everyone shout. Emmett and Jaz jumped off me quickly thinking they hurt me. I couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

"Oh shit Bells, I'm sorry did I crush you. Oh god I'm such an idiot. Please Bella say something... Why are you laughing... Rosie why is she laughing" Emmett pouted to Rose. This caused me to laugh even louder which made my sides hurt.

"Ow" I winced. Edward's arms were on me in a second holding me to him.

"Bella are you ok, are you hurt?" Edward worried over me.

"No I'm fine, I haven't laughed like that since... well I can't remember" Everyone seemed to visible relax after that.

"Bella dear" I looked passed Emmett and saw Esme smiling at me, light tears rimmed her eyes. I stepped out of Edward's arms and walked slowly over to Esme. I stepped closer to her and straight into her awaiting arms. I felt Carlisle's arm wrap around both of us. I felt like I belonged right here, with a loving mother and a protective father, the way it was meant to be. I even thought I heard Esme mumble softly something about a beautiful daughter...

I pulled away to look at them both.

"I think I have some explaining to do" they both nodded.

"Would you feel more comfortable at home?" Carlisle asked. _Home..._

"Ok" I whispered. Everyone broke off into their partners and slowly headed off back the way we came. Edward came and stood next to me, clutching my hand.

"Ready?" I just nodded. Suddenly Edward swooped me up bridal style and caught up with the rest of the family.

"Edward I can keep up with you guys" I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest.

"I don't want to let go of you" I just nodded and pulled myself closer into him. I didn't realise that I had closed my eyes until I felt the cool feelings of kisses on my cheek. I opened my eyes to reveal a pair of rich golden eyes smiling back at me.

"Hi..." I mouthed.

"How you feeling?" he asked me

"Ok I think..." I sat up slowly and realised that I was lying on Edward's bed.

"You think?" Edward prompted, I just nodded. Not really sure how I felt, I mean I had never tried to actually separate my soul from my body before but hay there's a first for everything.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked looking out the window noticing it was pitch black.

"2 days" my head snapped back to his.

"2 DAYS!" I all but shouted. He smiled and nodded.

"Alice had to re-assure me that you were still here with me, and that I should shut up and believe her" he laughed at himself. I half crawled over the bed and placed myself in his lap.

"Thankyou for staying with me" I whispered into his chest.

"I'd never leave"

"Bella!" I heard a loud squeal from behind the door, and almost instantly a blur of black appeared in front of me before knocking me back and pinning me to the bed. I looked up and saw a hyper looking pixie jumping up and down on the bed

"Hi" she all but sang.

"Alice, I'm fragile remember" she jumped off me and gasped. Then she looked at me and rolled her eyes while placing her hands on her hips.

"Ha - Ha Bella very funny. Now get your ass up and downstairs were all waiting to interrogate you" she huffed and then walked back out the door.

"Alice..." Edward whined at her. I felt a tremor of fear rise up in me. I was going to have to talk about everything, in front of everyone.

"You ok?" Edward asked I just nodded. He helped me stand up and led me out of his room and down the stair to his awaiting family.

Everyone sat down on the couches in silences, I sat next to Edward and Alice on the couch. I could feel the awkwardness in the atmosphere; no one knew where to begin. I knew that I should probably start off seeing as I am the one that is the witch with a history. I sighed, taking in a deep breath and began.

"So I'm guessing I should explain some things huh?" I watched all they all nodded.

"As long as you're comfortable love" Edward. I nodded.

"I think it will help if I could show you what happened" everyone looked a little puzzled.

"It won't hurt I promise" I held out my hands both to Edward and Alice. Everyone seemed to understand and they held onto each other's hand until we had formed a circle.

"Well as you know I'm a witch, what you don't know is that I'm only half. My mum was human and my dad's a witch. When I was first born they believed that I didn't get powers, it had never been done before, a half-breed. My mum was secretly pleased when they thought that I wasn't going to get any powers, she wanted a normal life, nothing mythical. But when I was 5 I started to feel different, noticed things changing. I talked with my dad about it and he told me that I was growing, that my powers were starting to reveal themselves." I thought back to that day when my dad was my best friend, we did everything together and replayed my memory.

"_Daddy, daddy" I ran down the stairs and found my dad sitting on the couch reading a book. I sat down next to him on the couch excited to show him what I could do. _

"_What's up kiddo" daddy shut his book and placed it on the table in front of him and paid full attention to me. _

"_Look what I can do" I quickly use my new found gift on the book that daddy had placed on the coffee table and lifted it into the air. I couldn't contain my smile when it worked. I couldn't believe that it had actually worked in front of someone._

_But what daddy did next scared me. He quickly grabbed the book out of the air and placed it back on the table. The force of the remote made me jump. Daddy didn't look at me, I felt the tears build up in my eyes, daddy didn't like my trick. He was angry with me for doing it. I thought that he would be happy, I was like him. _

_Finally he lifted his eyes to mine, they were filled with tears that didn't fall. For the first time in my life I had seen my daddy scared. _

"_Bella baby" he removed his hands from the book and placed them onto mine. He shuffled closer and placed me in his lap._

"_Can you tell me when you first learnt how to do this?" _

"_Um a couple of days ago, I thought my candle fell over because of the wind. I wanted the light out but I couldn't reach it without getting out of bed. It was cold that night" I couldn't tell if daddy was angry at me or not. I didn't want him to be angry with me._

"_I'm sorry daddy" I whispered. I noticed a few of my tears fall onto our joined hands. _

"_Oh baby I'm not angry with you, you have nothing to apologise for" I felt a finger lift my chin to look at him. _

"_Don't cry baby girl." He wiped away my tears with his finger._

"_But you were upset"_

"_Not at you baby, never at you" he smiled down at me and placed one of my lose curls behind my ear. _

"_Is there something wrong with me, I'm just like you aren't I daddy?" I smiled up at him, hoping for him to show some form of excitement for me._

"_Yes baby, just like daddy. But baby there's something that I need to ask of you." I smiled up and him and nodded._

"_Anything"_

"_I need you not to tell anyone about this Bella, can you do this for daddy?" _

"_Like a secret?" he smiled down and me and nodded._

"_Yes, a secret. Our little secret" I couldn't be happier that daddy and I had a secret. We had many secrets but this one was big, not like the secret whole in my floorboards that daddy would constantly update my candy stash without mummy knowing. She didn't like me eating junk food._

"_So no telling mummy?" I asked._

"_No baby just between you and me ok" I nodded again. _

"_I love you Bella, always. Never forget that alright" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him._

"_I love you too daddy"_

"Charlie told me not to tell my mum, that this was our little secret. He was my best friend before...he changed" I felt the tears build up remember how simple life used to be.

"When I was 8 my mum left us, she left Charlie. When he came home that night he was different, he wasn't the dad that I loved, my best friend. He was a monster. Since that day he would beat my power out of me." I had to force back my memories of the brutal attacks that I was so used to.

"Bella how'd did he do that? I mean why..." Carlisle asked. I knew this question would come.

"I would show you how but I think that it might scare you all. But to sum it up when I'm weak my powers don't work. I guess you could compare it to Vampire's having to drink blood, witches have to be living to have power. Since that very day he has been making sure that I was never fully alive. That was until I met you" I heard a few gasps from everyone.

"So for 10 years you've been living with that _thing_!" Emmett spat, I watched as Rose was trying to calm him.

"Actually it's more like 100 years... I'm not exactly sure how long" I just shrugged it off. Again another round of gasps filled the room. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me protectively.

* * *

**_o0o0o0o0o0o_**

**_hahahha Review guys thanks_**

**_My Story : Immortal Bella_**

**_When Edward left he left Bella broken, but what if she wasn't saved by the back that day, what if that very day a very strong vampire was born. When Edward returns what will he find? Which friends become enemies, which enemies become friends..._**

**_Thanks Guys  
_**


	11. The Past

**_Here we go guys ... the next chappy!_**

**_

* * *

Previously...  
_**

_"Charlie told me not to tell my mum, that this was our little secret. He was my best friend before...he changed" I felt the tears build up remember how simple life used to be._

_"When I was 8 my mum left us, she left Charlie. When he came home that night he was different, he wasn't the dad that I loved, my best friend. He was a monster. Since that day he would beat my power out of me." I had to force back my memories of the brutal attacks that I was so used to._

_"Bella how'd did he do that? I mean why..." Carlisle asked. I knew this question would come._

_"I would show you how but I think that it might scare you all. But to sum it up when I'm weak my powers don't work. I guess you could compare it to Vampire's having to drink blood, witches have to be living to have power. Since that very day he has been making sure that I was never fully alive. That was until I met you" I heard a few gasps from everyone._

_"So for 10 years you've been living with that thing!" Emmett spat, I watched as Rose was trying to calm him._

_"Actually it's more like 100 years... I'm not exactly sure how long" I just shrugged it off. Again another round of gasps filled the room. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me protectively._

* * *

_**And Now..**_

"Bella how old are you?" Carlisle asked me. I didn't want to answer. They all already seemed tense and I didn't want to add to it.

"Please Bella" I looked up into Edward's eyes and saw nothing but love.

"I was born in 1901 and" I heard whimpers from everyone. They could do the math. I felt Edward's arms lift me to face him, he lifted my chin to look at him.

"Bella I will never ever let anyone hurt you like that again." I felt a sob break from my lips. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his neck. I finally felt safe, loved, wanted.

"Bella..." I pulled away to look at Emmett.

"Not to sound morbid or anything, but why didn't he you know..." he struggled with the right word

"Kill me?" I finished his sentence, I watched as everyone flinched at my words.

"Well I've wanted to know that for the past 100 years, I even begged him to finish me off to let me go. But he always said that I didn't deserve to die. It wasn't until I started to hang around you guys that I started to get my strength back. That day when you brought me lunch that was the day you saved my life. That small piece of fruit sparked my fire, when Charlie attacked last night, that small flame was the only thing that kept me alive." I watched as a small smile crept onto Edward's face.

"You see Charlie needed me to be powerless, he lost his powers the day he changed. I fought back as much as I could before my flame disappeared and I was weak, I was human." I shrugged at the past memories, not wanting to re visit them.

There was a silence in the room, everyone was processing what I had just told them.

"Bella you said your father lost his powers, is this normal?" Carlisle asked.

"No not that I know of, all I know about our kind is that at a certain age of our lives we stop aging. Charlie hit 38 and I've hit 17. I think the reason why I stopped so young was because I'm only half a witch." Carlisle just nodded.

"Does that mean something to you?" I asked curiously

"Well I'd have to do some research but I'll let you know as soon as I hear something" I smiled and nodded at him.

"So where's Charlie now?" Alice asked. I shrugged

"He was going away for the weekend, last week. And well I've been here ever since"

"Emmett, Jasper would you mind going over to Bella's later on and just checking to see if he's back?" I froze at Carlisle's words.

"No you can't!" I all but shouted.

"Bells we'll be fine" Jasper tried to reassure me. I shook my head.

"No you can't please, just please stay away from him. I don't want you to get hurt" I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Don't worry love, they won't go it. Just close enough to hear anything ok" I fell into his embrace and nodded. As long as Charlie doesn't know they are there than it will be ok.

"Ok, Time for some lunch" Esme stood up and grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. The boys were all going to go back to my house to check on Charlie. I felt slightly better knowing that Edward was going, he didn't even have to look at Charlie to hear his thoughts. They could stay concealed in the forest and know if he was home.

"Now dear what do you feel like?" my thoughts snapped back to Esme.

"I don't mind" I watched her face fall slightly.

"Please dear, I never get to cook anymore. Please what would you like to eat" I couldn't help but smile, she seemed so excited just to be able to cook something.

"How about some pasta" her smile returned to her face and she went to the cupboard to prepare.

When she had finished I had a massive plate of pasta in front of me. I had never seen so much food for one person before.

"Esme, are you sure that I'm the only human here?" she turned around and looked at me.

"Yes of course dear, why do you ask?"

"Because this here could feed at least 4" I laughed. She walked over to me and sat down on the stool.

"You said before that Vampires need blood and Witches needed life. Food is a source of energy, I just wanted to make sure that you never go hungry again" I felt tears well up in my eyes, I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her. Her embrace felt like nothing I've felt before, or not for a very long time. It felt warm and soft, even though I was hugging a cold skinned vampire. It felt safe, loving... motherly.

"Mum..." I whispered. Esme pulled back slightly.

"What was that dear?"

"You remind me of my mum" she smiled back at me.

"As I see you like my daughter" she hugged me again before placing my plate a little closer to me.

"Eat. Now before it gets cold" I couldn't help but smile at her attitude.

"Yes mum..." I joked back. But I could see the smile in her eyes as I called her mum.

By the time Edward had returned I was pacing in front of the house. I had so many scenarios playing over and over in mind on what could be going on. The images of Charlie with his powers back, destroying my new found family.

"Bella, they're going to be fine" I turned to see Alice sitting on the steps. I didn't answer her, I went back to my pacing.

"Bells, can you calm down the weather?" I looked up to the sky and noticed that the clouds were thundering together. The loud sounds have become oblivious to me.

"Right sorry" I looked up to the sky and tapped into my power. The sky stopped growling and relaxed, just leaving its normal cloudy self.

"Bella I promise you everything will be ok" Alice appeared in front of me and placed her hands in mine.

"How can you be so sure Alice, what if something's happened? What if you can't see anything because of Charlie?" I felt my breath hitch

"Bella breath" she commanded my focus. I did as she said and looked deep into her eyes and told myself to breathe.

"Bella do you trust me?" she asked, looking directly at me. I nodded.

"Good so do you believe me when I say they are safe and that there's nothing to worry about" I wanted to believe her, I looked deep into her eyes and saw nothing but absolute faith. So I nodded.

"Good cause they're back" my eye widened. I turned around quickly and saw Edward walking up the driveway. I broke out into the biggest smile I could handle and ran straight for him. As soon as he saw me take off he took off, closing the distance between us. As soon as he was in front of me I all but jumped into his awaiting arms and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I missed you so much. Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Oh my god. Edward say something!" I kissed his face in between questioning him. I heard him laugh as he pulled me back slightly.

"I'm fine Bella. He wasn't home... and I missed you too" he leant forward and locked his lips to mine. I felt his arms tighten safely around me, my hands moved to his hair as I deepened our kiss.

"Ah Bella?" I heard Alice's voice behind me. I pulled back from Edward slightly and noticed the diamonds from his skin sparkling against me. I looked up at the sky and noticed all the clouds were gone and there was nothing but the bright sun staring down at us.

"Whoops" I bit my bottom. Edward just laughed and kissed me again.

**EPOV**

I said my goodbye's to Bella as Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle and I headed back to her place. In one way I wished that Charlie was there, I wanted to take him out. I wanted to punish him for everything that he has ever done to her. Years upon years of suffering she had to go through and he was out here living the life.

'_Jesus Edward, die down the hate otherwise ill send you back'_ I looked over and Jasper and nodded.

"sorry"

'_It's ok, I understand where your coming from. Honestly I want to rip his head off right here right now and leave him out in the woods for the bears to find. But think what it will do to Bella. You saw her past, she loved him...'_I heard his mind speak clearly to me.

"I know" I sighed in defeat. I watched as Emmett climbed a tree that surrounded Bella's house and sat at the top. We all followed suite and sat there waiting.

"Anything?" Carlisle asked. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the house alone. There was silence. There was no car in the driveway either, Charlie wasn't home.

"It's clear" Carlisle nodded.

"Shall we grab a few things for her while were here, and while he's away?" Emmett asked. It wasn't a bad idea, Bella was going to need her books and some things for school and I would rather do it than even let her come back into this house with that man around.

"Ok lets go" We all jumped down from the trees and ran to the back door. Even if someone was somehow watching the exact spot we were running, all they would have seen was a blur. I reached under the garden pot and found the key to the back door and opened it. When I walked in a wave of lust hit me. I could still smell her blood, I could still see her blood. The boys followed me in and gasped. Carlisle and I had already seen the evidence, but Jasper and Emmett were new to this.

"This is..." Emmett couldn't even finish his own sentence

"Horrible..." Jasper finished. I didn't bother lingering too much downstairs, I went straight up into her room. As soon as I opened the door I gasped. If I thought downstairs was disturbing, upstairs was worse. Bella scent washed over me, along with smell of her dried blood.

"crap..." I didn't bother turning around I knew my brothers and father were behind me.

'_So much pain...'_ Jasper winced.

"I can't still sense her pain from this room. It's nothing I've ever felt before." Jasper stepped forward and accessed the room further.

"How did she last so long..." Emmett walked over to her shelf and started to pick up some of her things.

"Edward we are never ever to let the girls see this" Carlisle spoke not only to me, but my brothers. We all nodded in agreement, if any of them were to see this it would break them. I walked over to her bed and noticed a small warn out stuffed kangaroo on her bed. He looked old and well loved, I picked it up and placed it in my pocket.

"Hey look at this" I turned around and Jasper held out a photo album. I walked over and looked at the photo he had open. It was very old, black and white. There was a tall man, standing next to a very young girl. The girl had a huge smile on her face as she held onto the man's hand and in the other hand a stuffed kangaroo. I looked closely and noticed that this small innocent child was in fact Bella. The brown curly hair, the stunning chocolate eyes. I looked at the man and presumed him to be Charlie.

"She was beautiful..." Jasper spoke

"She still is..." I all but whispered.

'_That stupid whore. I'm going to give her the belting of a life time tonight. She thinks she can get away with attacking me! she's got another thing coming..'_

"Charlie's coming" all of their faces snapped to mine and we ran full force down the stairs and back out the back door even before he pulled up into the driveway. We waited in the trees, I needed to make sure he didn't know where Bella was. I heard his door slam and his sluggish footsteps up the porch and to the front door.

'_Stupid girl better have my dinner ready for me or there will be hell to pay...' _

My fists gripped tightly around the tree branch. It crumbled in my fingers. I felt a wave of calmness hit me, I looked over to Jasper and nodded.

"Isabella!" we all heard his voice this time.

"Where's my dinner!"

"Where are you? You stupid whore!" I heard the growl from each of us, trying to reframe ourselves from attacking him right here right now. I heard his footsteps storming up the stairs.

"If you don't come out by the time I reach your room. I promise you I will bring the boys back and they can teach you how to behave like a lady!" I heard his sadistic voice. Charlie started to remember the faces of those he invited over. Flashes of his memory hit me full force.

'_Get up you slut' Charlie slapped Bella across the face. _

'_Go on Garry, its fun' he threw Bella at the tall man as he laughed. Gary's hands were all over Bella's body, tearing off pieces of her clothes. _

'_Stop it please' Bella begged. _

"Edward calm down" Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. I fought with every fibre in my body not to go in there and rip him apart.

"He watched as his _friends_ raped her!" I spat out in disguised.

"That's it" I watched as Emmett jumped from the trees and headed back towards the house. Jasper jumped down and went after him.

"Emmett stop!" Jasper restrained him, if only for a second before Carlisle helped.

"Remember what Bella wants, she will never forgive you if you did this" Carlisle spoke directly to Emmett, Emmett looked defeated. He cared so much for her, he was exactly like her brother. The way a big brother was meant to be, all he wanted to do was protect her.

'_Good for nothing slut. I'm going to find her and when I do...' _ I witnessed the things in his mind of what he had planned to do to Bella when he saw her next. I jumped down from my tree, only seeing red.

"I'm gonna kill him!" I all but roared. I met with the faces of my brother and father.

"Stop it Edward." Emmett spoke to me this time.

"You will only hurt Bella." Jasper spoke. As soon as I heard her name I relaxed.

"Hey yeah its me... she's gone..." all of our heads snapped up and towards the house. Charlie was on the phone to someone.

"... no she couldn't know about him... she doesn't know ok... just make sure that he's locked up and nothing will happen... if he tries to use his powers show him the video of Bella, he doesn't know that she's escaped... yes ok... I know... I know... you idiot I know already... Bella will not find out he's alive, so there would be no reason for her to think he is... fine. Bye." I looked back at Carlisle.

"Let's go" we all nodded and took off back into the forest. I recalled every word of the conversation I heard. Who is he? Who does Charlie have? He's obviously a witch, he has powers...

'_Edward you better hurry, Bella is panicking' _I heard Alice's voice from the house and I pushed forward. I slowed down as I reached the drive way. I saw Alice holding Bella's hands and talking to her. At that moment Bella turned her head towards me, her eyes lit up, her heart raced. She took a step forward and flung herself forwards towards me. I ran towards her and picked her up into my arms.

"I missed you so much. *kiss* Are you ok? *kiss* Did he hurt you? *kiss* Oh my god. *kiss* Edward say something!" She pampered my with kisses as I held onto her. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm fine Bella. He wasn't home... and I missed you too" I leant forward and locked my lips to mine. In truth the time apart from Bella made me weak, every moment I wasn't in her reach I felt like a piece of my heart was left behind.

"Ah Bella?" I heard Alice. Bella slightly pulled back from me and gasped. I finally noticed what she was looking at, me. The sun was out and I was sparkling.

"Whoops" I watched as her cheeks began to blush as she looked up at the sky. Her eyes went her fire orange and suddenly the clouds began to appear back in the sky, covering the sun. I laughed lightly and kissed her again.

When Edward finally came home I couldn't have been happier. He was safe, they were all safe. Nothing happened to them.

"Bella love..." I interrupted Edward's speech by crushing my lips to his. I pulled back and laughed.

"I'm fine..." I kissed him again. He pulled back and laughed.

"Promise?" I looked over his body making sure that there wasn't a single scratched on him, not a hair out of place. I felt his hands go to my cheeks and forced me to look at him.

"Bella I promise you I am fine. More than fine, now that I'm with you" I lightly smacked his chest but then wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my cheek against his chest. I pulled back slightly when I felt a lump from his jacket pocket.

"Oh I found something" I looked up at him puzzled. He reached his hand inside his jacket and pulled out something small and brown. My eyes widened when I saw him.

"Mr. Kangaroo!" I squealed and practically ripped him from Edward's hands and hugged him to my chest. He was small, barely fit into my cupped hands but he was mine. I looked back up at Edward and suddenly rage filled my entire body.

"You went inside!" I all but yelled. This caught Edward by surprise, he finally realised I caught him.

"Bella plea -"

"You were only meant to check if Charlie was there! You weren't meant to go in there!" I screamed louder. Jasper and Emmett walked up next to me. Jasper tried to place one hand on mine to calm me but I shook him off.

"Did you go in too huh? Both of you! You ALL went in... How about you Carlisle did you go in!" I stared at them all in disbelief. I could feel my rage building my powers swirling around in me just waiting to be used.

"Bella please we meant no harm, we only wanted to get a few things for you. We were only trying to help you feel more at home here sweetie. We would never have gone in if we knew it would upset you this much" Carlisle stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt my rage die down a bit, Carlisle always made me feel safer, he reminded me of how my dad _used_ to treat me.

I looked down at my kangaroo in my hands and somehow just by looking and holding onto him I felt calmer.

"Please Bellie-bear, we didn't mean to go inside. Honest" I looked up and saw Emmett pouting like a four year Alice.

"Yeah were sorry darlin' please don't be upset. We didn't get hurt" Jasper pleaded with me. I looked around and noticed all four boys begging for my forgiveness. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine but if you ever EVER do something so stupid like that again, I won't talk to any of you for a month!" they all nodded. I noticed them all look towards Edward nervously. They were hiding something.

"What!" I looked at each of them leaving Edward to last.

"Maybe we should take this inside" Carlisle placed one hand on my lower back and steered me towards the front door. I was going to argue, but I really wanted to know what they found out and if that meant me cooperating with them then fine I would.

I sat down on the couch and Edward sat down next to me holding my hand. Everyone else filed around and all eyes went to Carlisle.

"What did you find? Please tell me" I practically begged when the silence was becoming unbearable. I noticed Edward slightly nod next to me towards Carlisle. They were 'mind talking'

"Please Edward tell me" I looked up at him. He finally nodded and looked back at Carlisle. Obviously they all knew that I would stop and listen to Carlisle fully, he had an upper hand over me that no one else had.

"Bella you must understand that by going into the house we never meant to hurt you in any way" I knew this now. I just nodded and waited for him to continue.

"When we got there Charlie wasn't there, it had looked as though he hadn't returned from his trip yet, so we went it. We found a few things of yours, your books, photos, toys..." I could only imagine what else they saw, my room was coloured a very dull red and that wasn't paint. I felt Edward's hand on my stiffen when he realised what I was thinking. I looked around and noticed that Jasper and Emmett were both looking at me with sadness. Not pity, but actually pain for me. I tried to smile at them to reassure them that I was ok, but with Jasper's ability and Emmett's heart they saw right through me.

"What else" I managed to choke out.

"I heard Charlie's thoughts returning home so we got out of there before he noticed us..." Edward continued.

* * *

**_o0o0o How is Bella going to react to that!_**

**_My next Story: Broken..._**

**_Bella has grown up in foster homes, she has been passed from family to family and each family has broken her a little more each time. What happens when she is sent to Forks to hide... Who will she meet, what past faces will come back to haunt her..._**

**_Review guys thanks_**


	12. Discoveries

_**Hey guys just letting you know that i've gone back and CORRECTED all my errors in my story - little changes but nothing to the plot... **_

_**Go back if you want and enjoy!  
**_

**_

* * *

Previously...  
_**

_"Bella please we meant no harm, we only wanted to get a few things for you. We were only trying to help you feel more at home here sweetie. We would never have gone in if we knew it would upset you this much" Carlisle stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt my rage die down a bit, Carlisle always made me feel safer, he reminded me of how my dad used to treat me._

_I looked down at my kangaroo in my hands and somehow just by looking and holding onto him I felt calmer._

_"Please Bellie-bear, we didn't mean to go inside. Honest" I looked up and saw Emmett pouting like a four year Alice._

_"Yeah were sorry darlin' please don't be upset. We didn't get hurt" Jasper pleaded with me. I looked around and noticed all four boys begging for my forgiveness. I sighed and nodded._

_"Fine but if you ever EVER do something so stupid like that again, I won't talk to any of you for a month!" they all nodded. I noticed them all look towards Edward nervously. They were hiding something._

_"What!" I looked at each of them leaving Edward to last._

_"Maybe we should take this inside" Carlisle placed one hand on my lower back and steered me towards the front door. I was going to argue, but I really wanted to know what they found out and if that meant me cooperating with them then fine I would._

_I sat down on the couch and Edward sat down next to me holding my hand. Everyone else filed around and all eyes went to Carlisle._

_"What did you find? Please tell me" I practically begged when the silence was becoming unbearable. I noticed Edward slightly nod next to me towards Carlisle. They were 'mind talking'_

_"Please Edward tell me" I looked up at him. He finally nodded and looked back at Carlisle. Obviously they all knew that I would stop and listen to Carlisle fully, he had an upper hand over me that no one else had._

_"Bella you must understand that by going into the house we never meant to hurt you in any way" I knew this now. I just nodded and waited for him to continue._

_"When we got there Charlie wasn't there, it had looked as though he hadn't returned from his trip yet, so we went it. We found a few things of yours, your books, photos, toys..." I could only imagine what else they saw, my room was coloured a very dull red and that wasn't paint. I felt Edward's hand on my stiffen when he realised what I was thinking. I looked around and noticed that Jasper and Emmett were both looking at me with sadness. Not pity, but actually pain for me. I tried to smile at them to reassure them that I was ok, but with Jasper's ability and Emmett's heart they saw right through me._

_"What else" I managed to choke out._

_"I heard Charlie's thoughts returning home so we got out of there before he noticed us..." Edward continued._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"We hid out back in the forest waiting for him. We wanted to know how he would react to you being gone, we needed to know if he had any idea where you were. If he knew you were here by any chance, we would have taken you away without a thought. But he didn't, he had no idea where you ran off to" I nodded, a small small part of me was glad that they did stay, at least I knew Charlie didn't know where I was.

"That's good then right?" I questioned them. They all seemed to nod, but there was something else, something that caused them all to stay quiet. I noticed Jasper stand up and sit next to me, holding onto my other hand. This was it, Jasper was here to keep me calm, what had they found out. I could feel myself start to panic, and then the waves of calmness washed over me.

"We heard Charlie on the phone to someone, he told them about you running away. Bella do you know any other witches?" I felt stumped. Why was Jasper asking me this...

"What did he say, on the phone word for word" I demanded. Jasper looked to Edward for permission.

"Tell me" I snapped him back to look at me. I could feel a wash of calmness over me again but I blocked it. They were going to tell me!

"I know you have photographic memory, you never forget anything. So stop stalling and tell me exactly what he said!" I raised my voice. I looked at Carlisle then to Emmett and back to Edward.

Edward finally nodded and held onto my hands. He recited everything that he heard, word for word...

"_... no she couldn't know about him... she doesn't know ok... just make sure that he's locked up and nothing will happen... if he tries to use his powers show him the video of Bella, he doesn't know that she's escaped... yes ok... I know... I know... you idiot I know already... Bella will not find out he's alive, so there would be no reason for her to think he is... fine. Bye." _

I took a moment to take everything in... I didn't know any other witches, in fact I knew no one. Other than the men Charlie knew or anyone Charlie allowed me to speak to.

"Bella it would seem that Charlie is working with some people..." Emmett spoke out.

"They're holding someone, and that someone knows you." I looked back to Edward. I was so confused. Who knew me, who had powers that knew me? I felt my memory start retracing it steps. I felt my power surge around me as my whole life started to run in reverse right in front of my eyes. Flashes of memories and events passed by, the good and the even more bad memories passed through my mind. I recalled every power face I came in contact with ever.

"Bella... Bella" I could hear Edward's frantic voice echo around me, but I couldn't break out of my trance, I had to find someone. Someone who could be out there. I searched faster and faster trying to find a face, anyone. I came back to a moment in my life where Charlie was my dad, I was 7 we were sitting in our backyard just playing with the flowers that had bloomed overnight.

"_Bella come here" I looked up at my daddy and walked towards him, and sat in his lap. I held onto the small daisy chain that I had just finished and placed it on his head._

"_You're a kind now daddy" I giggled. He pulled me back down and turned me around to face him._

"_Bella there's something I need to tell you alright" I nodded. I wasn't too sure why he looked to nervous, daddy was my best friend we told each other everything._

"_Baby you know I love you right?" I nodded._

"_Of course daddy, and I love you too" he smiled, but it wasn't his usual smile, it was pained._

"_What is it daddy?" I sat a little closer trying to comfort him._

"_Bella I need you to remember this moment ok, right here right now forever." I nodded_

"_I need you to always remember that I love you, with all my heart. One day when your all grown up I might not be there for you anymore, I might not be the same person as I am right now" I didn't like what he was saying, it scared me. _

"_I don't want you to leave me daddy" I felt my eyes start to water._

"_I know princess, I don't want to ever leave you either. But sometimes things happen and they are out of our control. Sometimes bad things happen, and people change. But I want you to know that no matter what happens Bella I will always love you. No matter what I will always be your father, I will always be there for you even when it might not seem like it. I will always be with you, in your heart as you will always be in mine" I felt tear running down my cheeks and daddy spoke to me. He looked so scared, he looked terrified._

"_Daddy I don't like this- I don't like you talking like this" I crawled forward and wrapped myself into my dad's arms. I needed to feel safe, I needed to feel that he was here right now with me._

"_I know baby, I'm sorry." I felt myself hiccup with my tears. He slowly rocked me back and forth calming my tears down. _

"_Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favour fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate. To say that for destruction ice, is also great, and would suffice..." I heard my dad whisper to me. I had no idea what he was talking about but I just hugged myself to his body. _

"_I love you daddy..." I whispered into his chest._

"_I love you to Bella, please don't forget" I shook my head._

"_I promise..." _

I opened my eyes and gasped for air. I did forget, I broke my promise. I looked up and noticed Edward standing right in front of me, his hands cupped around my cheeks panic fuelling his eyes.

"I broke my promise..." I whispered out. I felt Edward relax slightly.

"God you scared me" he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to his chest. I felt the same safe feeling with Edward as I did with my dad all those years ago. Edward pulled back and looked at me.

"What did you see?" he questioned.

"I saw my dad, when I was little. He made me promise to never forget him, never to forget him at that moment. He told me how much he loved me, how he would always be there for me!" I started to get angry now.

"He promised to always be there for me!" I felt the hurt and pain over take my body. I had pushed that memory inside for a reason; I didn't want to feel this pain. I didn't want to remember the man I once loved, the man I looked up to. I heard loud crashes of thunder outside and I knew it was because of me the storm was happening. I tried to control my emotions, I tried really hard to get them back to normal. But the pain was so unbearable.

"He made me promise Edward, I promised to always love him as he would always love me!" his arms wrapped around me again as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I know baby I know" he tried to keep me calm, I felt the waves of Jasper's power finally taking into effect.

"Why did he have to change Edward? Why did he have to leave me. He didn't want to change, he told me, that day. He said this could change, that sometimes bad things happen. Why would he tell me that" Edward hushed me and continued to rock me in his arms. I felt my tears slowly subside but Edward didn't let me go, not once.

"Bells..." I looked up and noticed Emmett kneeling in front of us, he was holding my kangaroo out for me. I smiled and took him out of his hands and hugged him to my chest.

"Thankyou" I whispered into Edward's chest, knowing that they could all hear me and know I was saying it too all of them and not just Edward.

"_Bella baby you need to wake up..." I heard a distance echo of a familiar voice. I groaned and opened my eyes to find myself in strange room. _

"_Baby please..." I heard his voice again. I sat up and searched the room, there at the end of the bed was Charlie. My heart started to race, my breath picked up as the fear rose through my body. I struggled backwards on the bed until my back was faced with the wall. _

"_Please don't hurt me" I whimpered. Tears welling up in my eyes. _

"_Bella..." he moved closer his hand lingered in the air as I flinched back into the wall. _

"_Wha-what do you want" I tried to stay firm, tried to stay strong._

"_Baby I need you to leave. I need you to runaway" his eyes were filled with pure fear, I just shook my head, not able to trust my voice._

"_What did they do to you baby..." he sat forward again, I dragged my knees to my chest. Trying every possible way to get away from him. _

"_Princess it's me..."my eyes snapped to his. His dark brown eyes pleading with mine. The pain was evident, I could see it all. The pain, the guilt, the fear and most of all the love. _

"_Dad- daddy..." a smile played on his lips as a tear rolled down his cheek. He nodded as he held out his hand slowly for me. I looked down at it, a hand that I had memorised, a hand that used to be covered in scars, covered in bruises from inflicting pain onto me. But his hand was bare, it was smooth. _

"_Daddy" I spoke louder as I sprung towards him wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his strong warm arms wrap around my waist as he held me to him. _

"_I missed you so much baby" I felt his tears hit my shoulder. _

"_Oh princess I'm so sorry, sorry about everything" I held him closer. _

"_Let me look at you princess" I pulled back and watched as his eyes looked up and down my body, a smile played on his lips. But not that dangerous smile that I was used to, this one was pure love. _

"_I'm so proud of you Bella. Look at you, your all grown up" another tear rolled down his cheek. We stared at each other in silence, my mind caught onto a distance voice that was too hard to make out. It was impossible to understand anything it was saying. _

"_Bella you need to listen to me, we haven't got much time. I need you to run, to leave Forks and never return please promise me" his voice sounded urgent. _

"_Daddy you're scaring me, what's going on?" his hands grabbed onto mine._

"_Bella I need you to listen to me. I need you to believe me." I nodded_

"_I've never hurt you Bella. Don't come looking for me, run. If you ever see someone like me I want you to fight, fight and never give up. Do you remember the poem I told you?" I nodded quickly_

"_Fire and Ice" he nodded with a smile on his face._

"_Wake him up now!" I heard a dark voice around me. _

"_Please princess, listen to me. Do this for me" his eyes pleaded with me completely_

"_Get him up!" the voice grew louder, stronger._

"_Daddy don't leave me. Don't change" I pleaded back to him. I didn't want the old Charlie back I wanted my daddy. _

"_I love you princess, I always have. Leave. Don't look for me" he leant forward and kissed my forehead, my eyes became weak and my body fell backwards onto the pillows. My mind drifted into the darkness and the image of my father disappeared. _

"Daddy!" I screamed out to him, I flung my body forward and took in my surroundings. I wasn't in that dark room, my father was not sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Bella, Bella" I felt hands on my cheeks as I was forced to look at the person in front of me.

"Edward something's not right... he was here. My dad was here" I felt the tears roll down my cheeks with such force.

"Shhh Bella.. Charlie was never here. He will never hurt you again. I promise" I pulled back from his embrace and shook my head.

"No Edward not Charlie, my dad. My real dad was here" he looked at me worried.

"Bella tell me your dream..." he spoke firmly.

"It wasn't a dream Edward. He was here, I know he was" Suddenly the bedroom door was flung open and the rest of the family ran in together.

"Bella dear what happened?" Esme ran to my side quickly

"My dad came to me. He's in trouble. We have to help him" finally everything was coming together.

"Are you mad Bella!" Emmett yelled out. I flinched slightly at the sudden hostility that surrounded the room, a wash of calmness suddenly took over and I knew Jasper had something to do with it.

"You don't understand -"

"Well explained to me why Bella you want to help out that bastard that has tortured you for over 100 years!" Emmett yelled out again.

"Emmett!" Rose shrieked. He ignored her and walked towards me. I tried not to flinch back but the darkness in his eyes was truly scaring me. I felt my power within me rise up in defence, I ran over my body and pushed Esme back slightly. Edward and Jasper caught onto my fear quickly and reacted. Edward sat in front of me blocking my view of Emmett as Jasper stepped in front of Emmet placing his hand on his shoulder.

I waited until Emmett's eyes returned to his normal gold colourings instead of the dark black they were just moments ago.

"Shit..." his eyes finally reached mine and they were filled with nothing but guilt

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean.. shit, crap, fuck" I laughed slightly at his outburst.

"Language Emmett" I giggled letting my shield return.

"I'm sorry Bella, but please explain to me how you could possibly what to help that man who has covered your entire house with your blood!" I winced slightly.

"It wasn't him" I barely whispered. All eyes snapped to me

"Bella -"

"It wasn't my dad. That man back in MY house is an imposter. It makes sense now. The day before he _changed _he told me to never forget him at that moment he told me that things change and they weren't anyone's fault. He told me to never forget him. Then at my house you heard him speaking about someone with powers, someone I used to know. Charlie mysteriously lost his powers that day, and here we find him holding a person captive with a power!" I stopped to catch my breath.

"...He came to me, I know he was real. He told me to leave. To never return to Forks. To never go looking for him. He knew I would find out that Charlie wasn't real, he knew I would figure it out. And he begged me not to look for him. That is my father, my true father" I started to feel a sense of pride wash over me for my father for the first time in years.

"Can this be true?" Edward looked towards Carlisle for answers. He stood there silent.

"I don't know... I mean it's possible. We've seen vampires with gifts of transformations or cloning. And as far as history tells us Witches can be far more powerful than us" It was true, we may be rare but if you ever come across one of us we are truly deadly.

"What do we do now?" Emmett asked. Everyone grew silent for the moment.

"We find him" I spoke out firmly. I didn't care whether they were with me or against me, I was going to find my father if it was the last thing I do.

* * *

**_So what you guys think?_**

**_My stories: DarkMoon_**

**_When Bella was little she and her father were kidnapped... Charlie risked his life to set Bella free.. As the years go on Bella struggles with her life, her best friends Emmett and Jasper help mask her pain with alcohol, sex and parties... but what happens when Bella is forced to face her past, what happens when the knew golden eye'd family move into town..._**

**_Review guys thanks_**

**_:D_**


	13. Note

**_Hey guys REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about this!_**

**_But at the moment University is killing me! Slaughtering me like a baby lamb!_**

**_I have one more week of exams! _**

**_Then im finished for the year!_**

**_And i promise! SWEAR that i will update MASSIVELY!_**

**_I had big plans for all my stories and cant wait to write them!_**

**_So sorry about the big hiatus but it will be well worth it!_**

**_Thanks_**

**_Guys!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Kel  
_**


	14. Charlie

_**Hey guys long time no?**_

_**Well i hope you enjoy it! **_

_**It's time for the REAL Charlie to make an appearance!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CPOV**

I felt the blood pool in my mouth and I quickly spat it towards his feet.

"Come on old man just give up, you're daughter is my willing slave! I've taken her each and every way you could possibly think of" I felt another punch in my stomach as my hands gripped tightly on to the steal arms of the chair that I've been sitting in for the past hundred years. The chair that they had tied me to was used to block my powers, blocking me from reaching my daughter.

The first time I watched as that devil of a man transformed into me, I couldn't help but think what they were planning on doing to my daughter. My sweet and innocent little Bella, I swore that day that I would never give up, never give up the fight until my daughter was safely away from these monsters away from me.

He came back every night to give me a rundown of his day, every hit, every slap I felt break my heart even further. They were using this to kill me, to torture me into giving up my life. One of the only ways to destroy a witch was self sacrifice; there were legends of other ways it could be done but no one knew them, no one but me.

Passed through generations of Swan's the secret has been passed down when a witch was old enough to interpret it, to understand it and most of all use it.

"She's grown up so much and her smell, it makes me hungry just thinking about her" he smirked and laid another punch into my gut.

"Oh but the best part is hearing her scream for me, begging for her daddy to stop"

Flashes appeared in front of my eyes as I saw the monster on top of my daughter, forcing her hands above her head as his hand roamed over her body.

"Well it seems that my time here is up, better go back and see what that lovely daughter of yours is up to shall we"

"Don't touch her!" I thrashed against my binds

"Oh I will don't you worry Charlie" he laughed and slammed the large metal door behind him as he disappeared towards my daughter.

One of the younger and uglier guards walked in and sat down at the door and just stared at me, making sure that I didn't do anything. It felt like hours before something happened, the guards phone rang and he quickly answered it.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Shit, does she know about Charlie?"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"What do you want me to do with him?"_

_"Ok"_

_"Alright, but we've got to see the others as well"_

_"Find her!"_

_"If anything happens our plans a ruined"_

_"Keep it that way!"_

The guard grunted and the stalked towards me.

"I just got a call, seems like your daughter is having a lovely time in your bed right now" he smirked and punched me in the gut one more time before walking out of the cell.

For a hundred years I've been trapped in this cell, tied to a chair and away from my daughter. But there was one thing that these demons didn't anticipate, that over 100 years of sitting in the same chair although metal, it will still fade away. I had been working on the bolts on the floor since the day I got in here and today was the day I break them.

I waited for a good 5 minutes before I made quick work of the bolts, moving the chair back and forth with my feet I managed to unscrew them slightly, bit by bit, inch by inch.

Perfect, as soon as I was free from the chair I felt a rush of power absorb into me. I sat in the corner and closed my eyes searching for my daughter's mind. I found her red aura and locked onto her mind. As I crept into her dreams I found myself staring at the beautiful women sleeping next to a man, this man was not that of the devil he was different. He stroked my daughters hair and she sighed and leant deeper into his embrace. She was safe, she had escaped.

_"Bella baby you need to wake up..." I whispered out into her mind hoping that she would wake up. _

_"Baby please..." I pleaded wanting to see that light in her eyes again. Her eyes opened and she slowly sat up and looked up at me. What I saw frightened me more than anything in the world. Her heart raced, her eyes were not bright and happy they were filled with pure fear._

_ "Please don't hurt me" I sat where I was and watched as the silent tears filled my daughters eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks._

_"Bella..." my instincts were to comfort her but she flinched away from me and backed herself up against the wall._

_"Wha-what do you want" I couldn't help but smile slightly, even though she was scared she still put on a brace face. But this was no time to think about anything other than her safety._

_"Baby I need you to leave. I need you to runaway" she shook her head not wanting to believe me, not wanting me to be there at all._

_"What did they do to you baby..." I noticed a few scars down her arms, a bruise on her cheek and several scars and burns on her legs. It was all true, everything that he told me was true. He touched my daughter, he hurt my baby girl. A sob broke through her lips and she dragged her knees to her chest, just like she used to do as a child when there was a thunderstorm at night. _

_"Princess it's me..." Her eyes snapped to mine as I pleaded for her to see the truth in me. That I wasn't that man, that I was her father. That she was my daughter, my beautiful princess my Bella. _

_ "Dad- daddy..." she stuttered as a smile formed on my lips and a tear rolled down my cheek. I swallowed and nodded slowly as I reached out for her again, praying that she didn't flinch away from me. Her eyes followed my face down to my hand where she gasped and looked directly back into my eyes. _

_ "Daddy" she spoke out with complete happiness. Suddenly she was off the bed and she crushed herself into my awaiting arms._

_"I missed you so much baby" I held my daughter tightly to me as tears ran from my eyes. Her body sobbed along with mine as she clutched onto me tighter not wanting to let go._

_"Oh princess I'm so sorry, sorry about everything" she shook her head into my shoulder and grip tighter around my neck._

_"Let me look at you princess" She slowly pulled away from me and smiled back at me. Our hands were stilling touched and I looked down at my daughter, she had grown to be a beautiful women. Her long brown hair played in loose curls around her face, the brightness in her eyes reminded me so much of when she was little. The first time she lifted the paper in the air, that excitement that pride._

_ "I'm so proud of you Bella. Look at you, your all grown up" a sob got caught in my throat as I heard the distance sound of the cell door opening, I was running out of time. _

_ "Bella you need to listen to me, we haven't got much time. I need you to run, to leave Forks and never return please promise me" my hands gripped onto hers tighter _

_"Daddy you're scaring me, what's going on?" she whimpered_

_"Bella I need you to listen to me. I need you to believe me." She nodded furiously_

_"I've never hurt you Bella. Don't come looking for me, run. If you ever see someone like me I want you to fight, fight and never give up. Do you remember the poem I told you?" She nodded again_

_"Fire and Ice" she whispered and I felt my heart sore, she remembered. _

_"Wake him up now!" I heard a dark voice around me of my guard_

_"Please princess, listen to me. Do this for me" I pleaded_

_"Get him up!" the voice grew louder, stronger as I felt a punch to the stomach_

_"Daddy don't leave me. Don't change" she begged me, her hands gripping onto mine._

_"I love you princess, I always have. Leave. Don't look for me" I leant forwards and kissed her gently on the forehead as I felt my body being turn back into the present. _

As I opened my eyes I looked up and saw Kane staring back down at me and all I could do was smile. My brilliant, smart, beautiful daughter got away from him. She was safe and she had a man who was protecting her.

"Wipe that smile off your face, didn't you forget we have your daughter" he smirked which made me literally laugh out loud.

"Yeah sure you do that's why I just spoke to her and she is safe! She knows the truth now you asswhole!" I spat at him.

"Sure you did" he tried to play my bluff even though it was not a bluff but the truth

"You are never ever going to find her. She's gone! You will never lay another hand on her again!" I screamed in excitement as he threw another punch into my gut.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me anymore Kane, Isabella is safe!" I laughed harder as he kept hitting me.

* * *

_**So what you think?**_

_**Who's Kane?**_

_**What's the Secret?**_

_**And Whats the poem got to do with it?**_

_**Thanks guys!**_

_**My story of the week:**_

_**Trip of a Life Time: **When the top three students of each school around America get the chance to holiday in Europe for three months, what could possibly go wrong? How will six students survive after finding themselves lost and fighting for their lives... What past faces will appear? Who is following them? Normal Pairings- Prepare for Cliffies!_

_**Thanks guys! Review**  
_


	15. Hush Little Baby

_**Hey guys, long time no see huh?**_

_**Sorry about that! but life is life and it is very busy. **_

_**I've found a very interesting site recently that was pointed out by my BETA from another story. And its all about how write correctly, punctuation and that kind of thing.. **_

_**Which i found to be amazingly helpful. **_

_**So i will be going back over all my stories and correcting, in the break i have already updates two of my stories.. three to go. **_

_**This story will be next to fix..**_

_**So hang tight!**_

_**Anywho...**_

_**

* * *

Previously...**_

"_Can this be true?" Edward looked towards Carlisle for answers. He stood there silent. _

"_I don't know... I mean it's possible. We've seen vampires with gifts of transformations or cloning. And as far as history tells us Witches can be far more powerful than us." It was true, we may be rare but if you ever come across one of us we are truly deadly. _

"_What do we do now?" Emmett asked. Everyone grew silent for the moment. _

"_We find him." I spoke out firmly. I didn't care whether they were with me or against me, I was going to find my father if it was the last thing I do. _

_

* * *

**And Now...**  
_

"Come on Bella you need to relax," I groaned letting my entire body sag under me. I was currently sitting out the front of the house, with my legs crossed underneath me and my hands resting gently across my knees. Jasper was trying to help me control my gifts better, if we were going in search of my father than I needed to be stronger. I knew that the fake Charlie had no power, other than able to copy my true father's appearance, but there was no doubt in my mind that Charlie was working with some pretty powerful witches if they are able to keep my father locked away.

Edward and Alice were currently inside with Carlisle and Esme trying to work out anything about the poem my father told me. But so far none of us could work out anything that would help.

Emmett was currently out with Rose trying to find any leads on who this fake Charlie was, and if then that could lead to a hidden place nearby that my dad could have been kept.

"It's just not working Jazz," I sighed and fell backwards onto the grass. We had been at this for hours now, all I was trying to do was control the weather. I'd done it before without noticing but now when I tried, of course it didn't happen.

"That's because you're not working hard enough," Jasper stood up and towered over me with his hands on his hips.

"I'm doing the best that I can!" I snapped back and stood up angrily.

"Well obviously you're not, seeing as you can't even move this rock," he picked up a small stone and threw it into the air. I was really getting angry now, I could move the rock. That was the simplest of things ever. As soon as the small rock left his hands I controlled it and left it suspended in the air right in front of Jasper's face.

"See," I gloated.

"Wow big scary Bella can move a demon rock, what she going to do with that, throw it at me? Is that what you're going to do to save your father Bella, throw a rock at him?" he smirked and I could feel my powers rising up within me. How dare he mention my father!

"Shut up," I gritted my teeth and watched as the small rock vibrated in its place.

"No I don't think I will, what you going to do Bella, huh?" he stepped forwards and laughed in my face.

"What the hell - " I glanced up the house and noticed everyone standing on the porch, Edward was glaring at Jasper with such fury.

"Shut it Edward, it's about time someone told Isabella here the cold hard facts!" Jasper stepped closer to me and stared me straight in the eyes.

"You're weak Isabella, your nothing."

With that I lost it, the small rock that I was holding suddenly exploded into a million tiny shards and flew off into every direction. I threw my shield over Jasper and held him in his place, he tried to move but he couldn't.

"What now, Isabella? Going to tickle me to death? New flash I'm already dead," he laughed. I lifted his body off the ground and threw him across the driveway. He smashed into a tree but not before I stopped him and threw him against the other side. Everything seemed to happen so fast, one minute I'm by the tree and the next I'm on the other side watching Jasper being thrown towards me.

"What the..." Jasper seemed as shocked as I was.

Just as he landed I felt my entire shield retract within itself, I felt to my knees and my hands barely caught me. I could hear the shouts of everyone as they ran towards me.

"Bella baby look at me." I felt a finger slowly lift my chin and I was staring face to face with Edward.

"Are you ok, are you hurt?" he pleaded with me to say something. I turned my head slightly and saw Alice helping Jasper to his feet. He turned and faced me and smiled at me softly.

"You said those things on purpose didn't you?" I questioned finally catching onto his little plan. He brushed himself down and nodded.

"I'm sorry but it seems to be the only way to get your powers to work," he stretched his neck slightly and finally seemed to relax. He was ok, I didn't hurt him.

"You ever pull that little stunt again Jasper and I will burn all of Alice's clothes," I snapped at him. Alice stared at me completely confused.

"But I didn't do anything, why do I get punished?" she yelled back to me.

"Because, there is no punishment that would ever hurt Jasper, other than you." I smirked finally knowing Jasper's weakness. Alice glared at Jasper knowing that I would go through with my threat if he even so much as thought about doing that again.

"Jasper Whitlock, you so much as plan to make Bella unhappy and I will castrate you and you will not be touched for a decade, do I make myself clear?" Alice was small, but you never, ever wanted to be on her bad side, no matter who you were.

"Yes, love." Jasper gulped and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Are you alright?" I looked up and noticed Edward still sitting in front of me.

"I think so," he held out his hand and graciously took it. As I stood up I could feel my head sway a bit, but Edward had his arms wrapped around me quickly so that I didn't fall.

"Did I really just teleport?" I questioned my insanity after speaking that question.

"I think so?" Edward seemed to question himself too.

"Maybe we should all go inside?" Edward agreed with me and led me to the front couch. Carlisle came over to me instantly and checked me over. This seemed to be a recurring thing whenever I displayed something out of the ordinary, and well today something was definitely out of order.

"So Bella can teleport now?" Alice seemed to break the ice first.

"It would seem so, how do it feel?" Carlisle asked still counting my pulse.

"Weird, it was as though I had just been on a roller coaster a million times and tired not to vomit," not that I had ever been on a roller coaster, but that's what I'd imagined what it would be like.

"What exactly were you thinking?" Jasper sat down on the couch opposite us. He didn't ask it as an accusation but more scientific.

"I just had to attack you, it was like it was an instinct. You were on one side and I was the other, I had to get to you." I shrugged, it was the only logical explanation I could come up with.

"Hmm interesting, I wonder." Jasper seemed to drift off into his mind and I quickly looked to Alice.

"Jasper Whitlock you will not go through with that plan!" Alice screeched as Jasper quickly snapped out of it.

"Sorry Bells," he hung his head.

"Guess who's home!" we all heard a loud booming voice coming from the garage.

"It's Emmett," he walked through the door and fell onto one of the couches with the biggest smile on his face.

"So what did I miss?" he sat forwards and placed his hands together. He was such a girl waiting for all the gossip. Rose just walked in and rolled her eyes at him before sitting on the arm of the couch.

"It would seem that I can teleport," I was first to say something and the reaction of Emmett was pure bliss.

"Sweet, so we can break into bank volts now and be total ocean's eleven right?" he looked and round and we all waiting for the inevitable slap from Rose, which happened around two seconds later.

"Did you guys find anything?" Edward questioned Rose, trying to break the bank volt plans no doubt Emmett was cooking up in his mind.

"Sort of..." Rose answered but then quickly faced me.

"Did you ever know of a place called Diamond Valley?" I felt my entire body shutter.

"What is it?" Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his lap.

"It's nothing," I lied.

"Charlie had a share in a house down there, it's probably worth checking it out." Emmett spoke out after gaining back his seriousness.

"No!" I snapped and everyone looked at me.

"Bella it could be worth looking it to?" Carlisle sat back and tried to reason with me.

"He's not there." I spoke out knowingly.

"But you said you didn't know it?" Rose asked.

"No, I said it was nothing, I know where it is and I know what it's used for. Charlie would never hide my father there." I could feel my shield rising up within me. It was coming out to protect me, but there was nothing that could protect me from my memories.

"Bella honey you need to tell us what that place is," Carlisle sat forwards and placed his hands on top of mine.

"I can't," I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Please baby girl," he placed a lose curl behind my ear and smile weakly at me. This was the moment I hated, I hated that I had a family, friends who actually loved me and cared enough about me to want to help. I had a father kneeling right in front of me begging me to tell him, but could I tell them and have them know what that house was used for?

"It's a brothel," I finally whispered out and squeezed my eyes shut as the memories bombarded my mind.

"It's alright sweetheart, you never have to go back there. You never have to see it again." I slowly opened my eyes and saw the look that I missed so much. I missed my father, my true father. But here sitting right in front of me was Carlisle. I felt Edward's arms around me move slightly and lead me towards Carlisle.

"It's alright baby girl," Carlisle quickly had me in his arms and rocked me gently.

"I want my daddy back," I whimpered and buried my face into his shoulder. I felt his whole body freeze for a second before he pulled me closer to him.

"I know you do baby, I know you do." Carlisle held me while I cried and didn't let go of me once. I felt my heart tearing into thousands of pieces. I was in the arms of Carlisle and all I could think was that he was my father, that he was the one who was here for me and that's what I saw him as. I was betraying my real father who was sitting in hell probably being tortured and I was here claiming a new dad.

A new round of sobs broke through my throat as guilt washed over me.

"Everything's going to be ok, no one will hurt you ever again." I felt his arms loosen around me before standing up with me still in his arms. He carried me up the stairs and towards my bedroom.

My small teddy bear and kangaroo were placed by my side as I was lowered onto my bed, the covers were placed over me and head placed onto a pillow.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Daddy's going to buy you a mockingbird._

_If that mockingbird won't sing,  
Daddy's going to buy you a diamond ring._

_If that diamond ring turns brass,  
Daddy's going to buy you a looking glass._

_If that looking glass gets broke,  
Daddy's going to buy ..."_

* * *

_**So what you guys think huh?'**_

_**just wanted to show some of feelings between her and Carlisle. He would be an awesome daddy :P**_

_**Thanks guys**_

_**Review :D if its not too much to ask :D**_


End file.
